Torn Between Two
by Chowlseaa
Summary: Savannah Wyatt enjoyed her simple life, she spent most of it with her head down drawing in her sketch pad. What happens when not 1 but 2 originals tornado their way through her life? Klaus/OC Kol/OC AU *Had to put the rating up. *
1. Chapter 1

**AN-**_ I don't own the Vampire Diaries, if i did Kol would still be alive & Elena would still be human! Stefan would have disappeared after the first episode in season 1. Also Klaus and Caroline would be together! The character Savannah however is mine, since i can't make up the plot to the tv show i decided to write my own again.  
_

* * *

It was just another boring day at Mystic Falls High, I know people say treasure high school it's the best days of your life! I like to call those people liars. Just thinking of how many hours of my life I've wasted in this horrible building pretending to listen made my head hurt. The only class I actually enjoyed going to was art. I found something beautiful about losing hours simply by getting caught up in a drawing- you could draw or paint whatever you wanted. Create yourself a whole new universe if you really wanted to.

_"Savannah are you listening to this?"_ I was pulled out of my day dream by my biology teachers Mrs Corr. She was an old witch with a massive chip on her shoulder, she had definitely picked the wrong career. Why go into teaching when you clearly hate all children?

_"Would you be angry if I said no?"_ It was a serious question, she taught us everything she was supposed to but didn't seem to care if we actually learned or absorbed any of the information. Some people in the class started to laugh, seeing the anger cross her wrinkly face I lowered my head.

_"Pay attention"_ she fixed me with a cold glare and I shifted uncomfortably under it.

The moment the bell rang to signal the end of class I dashed out of my seat, eager to avoid a lecture. I'd deal with her wrath tomorrow. The corridors soon filled with people rushing about trying to make it to their next class, I had a free period so I took my time weaving through the crowds.

I wasn't watching my footing or the direction I was travelling in, too busy rummaging through my purse for my Ipod and I walked straight into a poor man. The bump seemed to have more effect on me than it did the blonde stranger.

_"I am so so sorry!"_ My voice wavered for a second when I got a look at the guy's face. Talk about handsome. You could just swim in those baby blues. I breathed in trying to focus my attention back to the matter at hand- my bad coordination and eyesight.

_"That's alright luv, don't worry about it. No harm done."_ Ugh a British accent. I was standing before the definition of perfection, it's like he just jumped straight out of a cheesy romance novel or a Romantic comedy featuring a handsome, successful British guy. Did I say handsome? He smiled at me, revealing a lovely set of pearly whites and a slight dimple on his cheek- just kill me now. _"I wonder, maybe you could help me? You don't by any chance happen to know what direction I should be heading while looking for Rebekah."_

_"I'm going to need another clue, Like a last name there quite a few people here with that first name, I don't know them all mind you."_

_"Oh yes of course, Rebekah Mikaelson. She's new here, just started last week. I'm her brother Klaus."_ He held out his hands for me to shake. I wiped my hand on my skirt before shaking his.

_"It's nice to meet you Klaus. She's in my year actually. I'm sure she should be in gym right now, cheerleading practice"_ I turned in the corridor pointing Klaus in the direction of the gymnasium.

_"The pleasure was all mine"_ Klaus picked up my hand a placed a peck to the back of it , lightly brushing my knuckles. My stomach was doing somersaults For a simple gesture it has massive consequences. _"Thank you_"

I couldn't respond properly, I was still distracted from his last action so I mumbled a 'you're welcome' and headed towards the library. What better way to pass a free hour than by enjoying the peace and quiet. I would love to be outside sitting at a table but if the jocks had a free period they'd usually go outside and play with some sort of ball, I'd been struck in the head one too many times to take the risk anymore. Brain concussion, no thanks.

I gave a small wave to Miss Devoy, the librarian. She was lovely woman, very well read as I supposed you would be considering her day job. She always seemed to have time for everybody, no matter what it was if you wanted to talk to her she would listen. Unless you were talking too loud and distracting the few people who ventured into the library, she was quick enough to give you a telling off for that.

Pulling my sketch pad out from my bag I settled down at a small desk in the back of the library, opting for one in front of the window so I could get good lighting. I was currently working on a drawing of a garden, simple and a little stupid I know but it was one I always picture in my head when thinking about what I wanted my yard to look like one day. It was sort of oriental I guess, a pond with a red bridge going over it from one edge of the bank to the other. Maybe a koi fish or ten swimming under it. I don't understand where this picture came from but it's one I always imagined and I would enjoy attempting to bring it to life.

I got lost in my own little world and missed the sound of the bell going, I assumed it was only the bell for lunch break but Miss Devoy arrived at my desk to tell me otherwise.

_"Savannah dear you need to get a move on or you going to be late, again!"_ he face looked stern but her tone was light. I appreciated the distraction, this woman had saved my bacon many occasion by pulling me out from my bubble.

_"Thanks Miss D"_ I picked up my bag from the floor and left the library, speeding towards math class. I had Mr Kennedy this period and he was the definition of strict, you could into trouble in his classroom for breathing too loud. To top it all off I didn't have my homework with me. Jesus save me.

* * *

_Read&Review, let me know what you guys think! _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-** Again i don't own any the characters from The Vampire Diaries, i'm merely playing with them.

* * *

The last two periods of the day weren't too bad, apart from the lecture I received from Mr Kennedy. Still I was expecting worse. I was sitting on the bus, earphones in blocking out the sounds coming from the back of the bus, guys yelling across at each other and girls screeching when something was thrown.

Once the bus pulled into my stop, I jumped off and started the short walk home. My house wasn't exactly lavish, especially compared with some of the other houses you could find in this town. I think for a single parent household though we don't do too badly. I live with my dad in a small 2 bedroom house, it's not much but it's ours, he always tells me when I'm making millions drawing or painting we can upgrade! It's good to dream.

_"How was school honey?"_ my dad ruffled my hair when I walked in the door, it was something he does everyday & I truly hate it. I don't think he understands the tugs he can create!

_"It was okay I guess"_ I laid my bag on the first step while I took my shoes off. _"What's for dinner? I'm starving"_

_"No you're not starving. Children in Africa are starving Savannah your just hungry"_ he walked over beside me and grabbed his coat from the rack. _"There's some pasta in the fridge heat that up, I've gotta go into work. I should be home before you go to bed"_ he placed a quick peck on my forehead before running out the door.

My dad works for an IT solutions company, he's the nerdy guy that gets called in when something breaks. He's also hired out by a local computing store, any faults with your pc or laptop then he's the man to go and see.

Walking up the stairs to my bedroom I nearly tripped, I looked down to see nothing on them. Great, I nearly set my neck tripping over nothing, just air! I swear one of these days I'm going to do myself an injury or even worse someone else. Maybe there's some sort of medical condition to explain why my centre of gravity doesn't seem to work as good as everyone else's.

I'd opened the windows in my bedroom before I left for school this morning so my room had that nice fresh summer breeze smell about it. The kind that's often mimicked with an air freshener during winter. I inhaled it, savouring the sensation. I just loved the good weather we were getting, it was technically still spring but our summer had definitely come early. Climate change or not I wasn't complaining. I prayed for sun all during the dark winters, even if that sun meant constantly applying sun cream. I didn't tan well at all, I just went bright red and sore for a couple of days then my skin would revert back to a pale white. I believe the term is milk bottle? If I ever wanted a tan given my complexion it would have to be one from a bottle.

Pulling my homework from my bag I plopped myself down onto my bed and got stared, I only had math to do. I wasn't risking forgetting it again so the minute it was done I slid it straight back into its spot. I wouldn't get away so lightly next time. I decided to clean up a little, my bedroom was too small to get away with being messy. Just one thing lying around and it looked cluttered. My double bed was pushed against the wall, it was alright since it's just me in it but whenever I've had a friend sleeping over, the climbing over one and other has been a complete nightmare. All the furniture in my room was an off white colour that matched my pale yellow walls, I liked to co-ordinate. I can't stand when people have pieces of furniture in a room all different colours- it just looks ridiculous. Shaking my head at the thought I straightened up the few items I had placed on top of my drawers this morning and closed the door to my wardrobe, my house was also too small for walk in closets. I'd get them one day though, simple pleasures in life. MY phone buzzed in my bag and I walked over to see who it was, usually it was my dad or Colton.

**The funfairs on tonight remember? You want to go? ** - It was a message from Colton. I'd completely forgotten about the funfair in town tonight, don't know how I managed that though there's posters for the event all over town. It was organised by chair of the committee every year to raise money. Since the chair was Caroline Forbes all events were a success. I'm not a fan of the girl but she has a special gift when it comes to planning events.

**Sure I've nothing better to do! Time do you want to meet at?**

**I'll pick you up in half an hour?**

**See you soon (:**

Colton and I have been friends forever, his parents lived next door for years. We've remained friends all the way through kindergarten, middle school & now high school. It may be considered strange for me to have a best friend who wasn't a girl but so what? We didn't notice the gender difference when we were little, all that we noticed was our common love of swings & roundabouts. It was when we both started in high school that it started to become apparent, people were always talking about it and asking questions- even now in our senior year people asked if we were dating. When there assumptions were brushed to the side they always protested with 'But you'd make such a cute couple' Yuck. It would be like dating my brother, if I had one that is. Pass.

The temporary fair ground was lit up amazingly, bright coloured lights everywhere some were even flashing. The smell of popcorn and candyfloss wafted about the area, filling my nostrils and reminding me of my previous hunger. I noticed a hot dog stand and pulled Colton towards it. Not exactly a healthy dinner but it would have to do. While we ate our hot dogs we stared up at the big wheel slowly turning, watching all the people wave down to their friends still on the ground. I usually avoided fairs, the rides no matter how small weren't any fun for me, I had a super sensitive stomach. I went on the swings once and came off them green round the gills so avoided anything to do with heights or turning. Observing everyone else have fun, the smiles on their faces- the sights & sounds. Now that I did enjoy.

_"Hook a duck? Hoopla?"_ Colton was finished his food and wanting to join in on the fun. I nodded and followed behind him. When we arrived at the side stalls Colton had a few to pick from, he'd probably have a shot at them all like usual. Colton was very competitive, almost insanely so. Losing wasn't an option he liked, more loathed. We were standing in front of the hoopla toss now Colton pointed up at the prises and paid the man for a shot. _"Right pick something"_

_"The pink elephant"_ I pointed my favourite of the selection.

Colton tried his first ring, it was unsuccessful of course. These games were near impossible to play, that how they made their money. It was very unlikely anybody would win when playing it, more luck that skill or ability. His face fell as he realised it wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped. After he'd lost his first hand he paid for another, then another. You could see the smug look on the stall owners face, a look of pure satisfaction.

_"C'mon Colton, just give up will you. I'm getting bored. Let someone else have a shot."_ I pleaded.

_"Just one more."_ Colton sounded just as desperate to do it as I was to move on. When his last attempt failed he sighed, shoulders sagging a little. I made sure to inform him that the odds were against him from the beginning.

_"I'll have ago mate"_ I turned to my right slightly, trying to discover the point of origin, where'd the British voice come from? A brunette man handed the stall owner a bill and collected the wooden rings. On the first throw he successfully brought one of the rings around the block. Everybody that was spectating started to cheer for him, clapping slightly. I joined in myself, it certainly was impressive. Colton however didn't agree, he just stood there staring at the poor man like it was his fault. I would have to explain the concept of luck to him on the drive home.

_"I'm gonna go get a soda, want one?"_ he still huffed, not over the ordeal yet.

_"Lemonade please."_ He nodded then walked off towards a stand selling juice & sweets. I retreated into my own little world, staring at a combination of lights, rides & different faces when I was pulled out of by a coughing noise behind me.

_"Sorry to interrupt"_ The victor from the stall was standing in front of me, smiling lopsidedly. The smile was infectious and I couldn't help but return it. _"A pink elephant, correct?"_ He held the stuffed animal in his right hand and passed it over to me. **  
**  
_"Oh that's really not necessary.."_ I didn't know what to say to the stranger, his face grew slightly determined and he tucked the stuffed animal in my arm._"I..uh.. don't know what to say.."_ I was really confused by his action, it was kinda sweet.

_"How about thank you?"_ he raised an eyebrow and started to smile again.

_"Of course thank you"_

_"You're very welcome darling, what's your name?"_ my knees felt like they would give in at any minute if he kept talking, maybe I could convince him to let me record him speaking? So I could always have a copy of that accent.

_"Savannah, yours?"_

_"Kol."_ He replied, taking a small step forward he now stood under some lights, brightening his face. It took all of me to try and not stare at him, I don't think I was that successful. Kol's features were sharp and strong but all together striking. If you told me his face was carved by the gods in Olympus themselves I would believe you. His eyes were a marvellous chocolate, matching his brown russet hair perfectly.

_"Savannah, my mom called. I have to get home"_ Colton walked straight over to me handing me a can of lemonade. He didn't seem to notice Kol's presence until he was standing right beside me. He didn't even acknowledge Kol which was really rude, I frowned at him showing him I thought as much._ "Let's go."_ Colton tugged at my arm and pulled me in the direction of the parking lot.

_"It was really nice meeting you- Thanks for the elephant"_ I shouted my goodbye's over my shoulder.

* * *

**AN-** _Thanks for all your lovely reviews, favourites and follows! Wasn't expecting such a response to the first chapter! You guys are awesome. _

_ .37 said 'Wondering what the story line will be like and where this is headed'- that makes two of us! I'm still trying to decide on what i want to happen and accomplish for the end of this. I'm just writing the chapters as they pop into my head so bear with me, im working on it._

_Anyway hope you guys enjoy this one, let me know what you think :) _


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back home was awkward, I could tell Colton was angry I just didn't know why. Yeah so you didn't win at a stupid game? There's competitive and then there's just plain childish. The more I had to look at his sullen face and listen to his constant sighing and complaining the more my mood was diving down head first into a waterless pool. It was about to come crashing down onto a hard surface any second now.

_"So why'd you even accept the stupid thing anyway?"_ Colton puffed out the words, he had the nerve to sound exasperated with the situation when he was the one creating it.

_"Because it would have been rude not too! Get over it already would you?"_

_"Get over it.. You've got to be freaking kidding right?"_ his voice raised, he was almost shouting now.

_"Nope I'm serious"_ I just looked at him out the corner of my eyes, I wasn't facing him. Confrontation wasn't my friend, I just can't handle it so try to avoid it as much as humanly possible. _"Why is it such a big deal?"_

_"Because it was embarrassing duh! Countless tries and here steps up Mr strange creepy British guy and he gets it! First go!"_ Creepy? I could think of several words to describe the guy I just met but creepy didn't even enter into the list. I noticed the mph hike up on the speed gauge and held onto the door handle.

_"Slow down you idiot!"_ I could hear my voice rising, I was sounding a little hysterical even to my own ears. Colton ignored me and continued to speed through the quiet roads back towards the town centre. My heart was pounding; I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. The sound of the exhaust roaring filled the car. We were so close to town now, maybe 2 minutes from the shopping strip & park. _"Stop Colton."_ He continued to ignore me, keeping his eyes on the road before him. _"Stop"_ I screeched the word out, screaming it at him. He finally looked over at me, slowing down back to a normal speed. _"Pull over._" I gritted my teeth, filled with rage, wanting to take the silly elephant and hit him around with the head with it. I wouldn't though, the poor elephant hasn't done anything wrong here.

_"Why?"_ Colton sounded a little confused.

_"I said pull over!"_ I shouted at him, deciding to listen he did as I asked. The minute the car pulled into the side of the road I unclipped my seat belt, opened the passenger door and hopped out as quickly as I could.

_"Savannah don't be stupid, get back in the car!"_ Colton rolled down the passenger window to try and talk me back into the vehicle but I was having none of it. _"It's a good 20 minute walk to your house from here! It's dark, the temperature has dropped and for fuck sake you don't even have a jacket with you! Just get back in please."_ I had already begun walking in the general direction of my house, Colton was driving at tortoise speed along with me. "_Get in, please"_

_"You know what I'll pass! I'd rather crawl home, over broken glass!"_ I shouted at him, a tear running down my cheek. He looked angry, guilty & surprised all at the same time.

_"I'm sorry"_ Colton continued to drive along beside me. _"Savannah!"_

_"No, you know how much I hate cars, especially speeding ones! You know what happened why would you do that?"_

_"I was being an ass"_ Colton stopped the car and reached over to open the passenger side door _"C'mon get in I'll take you home"_ I stood and considered it for a moment but decided against it, shaking my head at him.

_"No I'm walking home, screw you and your damn ego!"_ I continued on my journey down the road, Colton sped off finally. I looked down at the silly stuffed animal that had helped cause a massive argument, I couldn't help but laugh when I thought of how ridiculous I must have looked to passing cars, walking down the road, tears streaming down my cheeks with a pink elephant tucked securely under my arm.

I was in the town centre before I'd even realised, turns out when your mind is preoccupied walking can actually be enlightening, it wasn't bad at all. I loved walking but usually I only done it during the day, accompanied by my iPod to help pass the time of course, I'd wear suitable footwear as well. I glanced down at my peach dolly shoes under a street lamp, when I got home the only thing they'd be fit for was the bucket. What a waste, the material had started to scuff against the ground and I could feel all the small little stones I crossed on my journey wear into the soles. Nope dolly shoes were definitely not designed with long walks in mind.

The streets were quiet, most people in town would be enjoying the funfair while it was here. I wasn't in any rush to get home; my dad probably wasn't back yet. I walked through town at my own leisurely pace, taking in the fresh air. Too caught up in my own little world I didn't even notice the person walking up in the other direction of the sidewalk, I kept walking right into the side of the unfortunate strangers arm, bumping them slightly. I kept my head down embarrassed, and expressed my apologies.

_"That's twice today, maybe you've taken an instant dislike to me?"_ I looked up to see the guy who was asking for directions at the school earlier on today. _"It's okay, happens all the time!"_

_"I'm so so so sorry! It's me, I'm apparently so incapable of walking from a to b without injuring myself or some poor innocent by stand-er!"_ I shook my head.

_"Don't worry about it, I have survived injury free. Out for an evening stroll?"_ He looked up at the dark sky and back down to me, I tried my best to remember his name, when he was talking I was too busy staring. Klaus I'm sure…

_"Something like that"_ I tried my best to smile at the man but my heart really wasn't in it, I just wanted to get home. _"I've got to get home, sorry again"_ I turned to walk away from the man when he started to speak again.

_"Can I drive you there? It's a little late to be wandering around yourself. Never know what kind of people you may be unfortunate enough to run into. You also look a little cold."_ I looked down at myself and noticed the goose bumps and small shivers, he had a point. No matter how cold I was starting to feel I couldn't just get into a car with a stranger, I'd be ignoring one of the first lessons my parents taught me.

_"Thanks but I really can't accept a lift home from a stranger, rules are rules."_ I fidgeted uncomfortably under his scrutiny- he smiled and I felt my resolve slipping a little.

_"We're not strangers, we've met! You haven't forgotten me already?"_ he raised a questioning eyebrow in my direction and I shook my head, nope I certainly hadn't. _"My car has heating, I'm also positive it can get you home quicker than your legs can, unless you're the female Usain Bolt?"_ I bit my lip a little in-between my teeth, weighing out the pros and cons in my head. Pro-Get home quicker, avoid frost bite and the eventual loss of a small toe. Con- Murdered by a serial killer. As if reading my mind Klaus said _"I swear I'm not some psychopath just concerned citizen."_ I considered it for a second longer and gave in, listening to my throbbing feet over the sensible voice in my head.

_"Hmm, that's exactly what a psychopath would say!"_ I smiled at him. _"You win, I'll have a ride back thanks."_ Klaus nodded slowly, walking forward to a parked black Aston Martin db9. I didn't know much about cars but I knew this was an expensive one, examining it I could see why. The car was a work of art, every little detail was meticulously thought out and designed. Klaus walked round to the passenger door and held it open for me. I carefully got in placing my bag and teddy on my lap, not wanting to mark a bit of this expensive machinery. The interior was just as nice, red leather which contrasted with the black nicely, looking over at the dash I could see that the car was one of those push button-to start ones. Was that high class or just lazy? Maybe a bit of both.

_"Where too?"_ I was distracted for a moment just listening to Klaus' accent before I registered he was talking to me, he listened while I gave him directions to my house. He never needed any more information so he must have known the town pretty well, strange for someone who just moved here. Well I'm just assuming he was new to town, Rebekah only started school a week ago but I could be possible they were a home schooled reclusive type of family I suppose, not totally unheard of. We sat in a comfortable silence while Klaus slowly navigated the streets of Mystic Falls, I was relieved not to be around another maniac driver. One was enough for tonight. We pulled up to a red light, waiting for it to change colours signalling the go ahead.

_"I'm sorry"_ I turned in my seat facing Klaus who was doing the same on his side. _"I actually don't know your name."_

_"Savannah."_ I smiled at him, he probably couldn't see it in the darkness anyway.

_"Do you have a last name to go with that?"_

_"Wyatt."_ Klaus nodded.

_"I'm surprised you're not at the fair event along with the rest of the small population."_ I laughed a little at his tone and wording, not a fan of fun fairs?

_"I was, I didn't stay too long though."_

_"You walked all the way out there?! That's a little extreme for some bloody candyfloss."_

_"No I got a run from a friend."_

_"And they weren't able to bring you back?"_ Klaus sounded a little curious.

_"Long story."_ I didn't really feel like talking about it, least of all with the unknown British man I'd only met today. He doesn't need to be listening to my sob story. _"Are you new in town?"_ I returned to my earlier thought and decided to ask.

_"Ah good avoidance technique!"_ we both laughed _"But yes my family & I just moved back to town"_

_"So you were here before?"_ Since Rebekah was in my year at school I assumed we were around the same age, I couldn't remember any kids at kindergarten moving away.

_"We lived here when we were younger yes."_ His accent didn't imply that but maybe it was the UK they'd moved too. I dropped my line of questioning, feeling I didn't have the right to pry, my curiosity was getting the better of me so I turned to face the window watching mystic falls pass by me.

* * *

**AN- **_Thanks for more of your lovely reviews,follows & favourites! You guys rock. I love reading what you think._

HAd a few comments about _more updates and longer chapters, i have work so i can't give you both either an update on a daily basis or a longer chapter which will be more time consuming. Upto you guys =]_

Thanks again to my lovely wee reviewers ChelseaBaby91, Hard To Scare, creative1398, .37, Tvdlover87654, chibichibi98, Emilee & the guests! you're all awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus dropped me off right outside the front door, I was super conscious of the fact the car he dropped me here in was probably worth more than my house but he didn't comment. I thanked him yet again and we said our goodbyes. I was relieved to be home, I climbed my porch stairs thinking about what I'd do for the rest of the night. Probably have a quick shower, watch an episode from my box set of 'Ugly Betty' then go to bed. I didn't watch TV shows until they came out on dvd, I didn't have the patience to wait to discover what happens in the next week's episode. When they had seasonal breaks in airing I'd have withdrawal symptoms.

My shower was glorious, the hot water done wonders for my poor feet. I'm definitely going to have blisters when I wake up tomorrow. I was drying off when I heard the front door click open, I already knew who it was and my dad confirmed it when he shouted upstairs letting me know he was home. I took my time, moisturising and blow drying my hair, then I pulled a power puff girls nightshirt over my head and journeyed downstairs.

_"Hey dad, how was work?"_ I walked past him, feet up lounging on the couch remote in hand. At least his shoes were off.

_"Ah it was alright angel, just a few laptop repairs that needed doing. Simple stuff really. Get up to anything interesting?"_

_"I went to the fair for a bit and then came home, nothing exciting really."_ I left out a few details but it was on a need to know basis. There something you didn't discuss with your dad.

_"Did you brave any rides?"_

_"Of course not, I like my feet planted firmly on the ground thanks very much."_ I strolled into the kitchen and poured myself a small glass of orange juice. _"I'm going upstairs to watch some TV then bed. Night"_

_"Night honey"_ my dad didn't take his eyes off the TV screen for our whole interaction, typical guy. I had to admit I didn't mind it, he loved his sports especially golf – it kept him quiet and happy so I wasn't going to complain.

Once I had the TV on, ugly betty in the dvd player and the small lamp turned on I quickly checked my phone to make sure my alarm was set. It was thankfully, I hated sleeping in, missing the bus was a real pain. The little red light was flashing which also meant I had a message.

**I'm sorry, still friends? **It was from Colton, I wasn't in the mood to be forgiving so I just ignored his text, it was petty I know but I was still pretty pissed at him. People get upset and do things they regret but he took things too far tonight.

Hate was maybe a strong word but it perfectly describes how I feel about car travel or buses for that matter, that's the reason I didn't drive myself and took the bus to school only because I had too, it would take 30 minutes to walk it in the mornings and then again at night, I didn't have that kind of time. My dad had insisted I buy a car due to his varying hours he couldn't always drive me when I needed it but I refused, I'll never agree to it. I don't even want so much as a lesson. I've witnessed first-hand the devastation that an accident on the road can cause. My mom died 12 years ago now in a car accident, her car was hit late at night when she was driving home from work by a drunk, speeding driver, ever since then it's been something I've been wary of. I don't think I really understood what it meant at the time, I was only 5. Of course my dad tried his best to explain it to me, I just couldn't understand it being so young, all I knew was I missed my mom but she wasn't coming home or going to pick me up from school anymore, take me swimming. Being older now I still missed her, every day I think about her, it's the little things sometimes that trigger it, seeing a girl out shopping with her mom or just sitting in a restaurant chatting. I think I miss having that female figure a lot, I can't talk to my dad about things that I would my mom, I remember when I turned 14 and he attempted to have 'the talk'. Most awkward moment of my life! I just got up and walked out half way through his obviously rehearsed speech. Thankfully he never brought it up again. Feeling too depressed now to fully enjoy my show I switched off the television and the lamp, slipped under the duvet and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't as nice in the morning as it was yesterday; the sky wasn't as blue and certainly cloudy. Looking up at it from the kitchen window I couldn't see the sun. Today wasn't a skirt day, knowing my luck I'd wear one and it would rain all darn day. The clouds looked heavy enough for it. Eating a small bowl of cinnamon crunch – breakfast of champions, I went to rummage through my drawers and wardrobe for something to wear. I'm one of those people, no matter how many items of clothing I own I still have nothing to wear. I don't understand it myself. Maybe I'm just never satisfied!

_"Savannah honey, do you want dropped at school today?"_ my dad was behind my bedroom door knocking, it took him awhile to pick up on the whole privacy and boundaries thing. He used to just wander into my room for anything, now he was a pro. I strode over and opened the door.

_"You're not working?"_ that's the usual reason he can't take me in the mornings, that or he was just feeling a little too lazy to get out of bed early.

_"Nah I'm working late again tonight, swapped shifts with Rodney. I can take you or you can get the bus if you don't want to be see with your old man"_ he held his hands up _"I get it, I'm not cool enough"_

"_A lift in would be great, gives me more time to get ready. Thanks dad"_

We had a chance to catch up on the drive to Mystic Falls high, the traffic was always at its busiest in the morning with people heading to school or work, so we had to sit at a few stop signs and lights; I still made it in on time. My teacher hadn't showed up for biology and we were all sitting around waiting for a substitute to be sent down, the classroom was full of excited chatter amongst all the girls. Miss Mystic Falls was only a week away; I guess the event is kinda like a pageant except with less talent! They take the prettiest girl from town and put a sachet and title on her for the year, Last year's winner was in charge of organizing the event this year and handing over the ribbon, that person just happened to be Caroline Forbes. She was talking to everyone trying to get them to help out setting up on the day, she'd even acquired some members from the school's band to play at the event. I hadn't decided if I wanted to go yet, although I'm sure my dad would make me, he was pretty big on taking part in town events. Community spirit and all that crap, according to him I need to 'join in' more, he doesn't seem to grasp I'm more of a sit on the side and watch kinda girl.

"_Savannah you're coming to the celebrations for Miss Mystic, right?"_ Caroline had made her way over to me.

_"I am?"_ It wasn't an answer but a question.

_"Well you dad RSVP'd for you both I'm sure"_ Caroline nodded and glued me to the spot with an unmoving gaze that said you better be.

_"Then I guess I'm coming then."_ I agreed but an inner voice was saying 'tell her to shove it'

_"Great"_ Caroline flashed a big grin in my direction, that grin was one of victory _"you should wear white, it compliments your hair"_ she winked at me then rushed over to her next victim.

After school had finished I decided to just walk home instead of catching the bus, that gave me a chance to stop in at the only dress boutique in town. The shop was small but considering the size of Mystic Falls there wasn't a need for a large store. Every dress in my closet had been bought from the store 'Arlenes' the owner had simply named her shop after herself.

_"Savannah I haven't seen you in here for a while! A dress for Miss Mystic?"_ I could hear Arlene's melodic voice the minute I entered the store, she came forward to greet me.

_"How'd you guess?"_

_"You're not the only person who's been in for a new dress dear, that's what I love about these events! I get loads of girls in through the doors."_ There was a shout from the changing rooms in the back and Arlene's attention soon was elsewhere. _"You have a look around dear, find something's you like, I'll be back in a minute"_ she scurried off to the back of the store where the changing rooms were located.

I soon set about browsing through neatly organised railings to find a dress that would suit, there were many to pick from in all different colours. Arlene's store carried all kinds of dresses suitable for many different occasions. From summer sun dresses to wedding ones- she also catered for the prom dresses but most of them had to be ordered in from the catalogue. I decided to follow Caroline's advice and pick out white dresses to try on, as much as I hated to admit it- if anyone would make the right outfit choice it would be Caroline Forbes. I found a dress I liked on the hanger so couldn't wait for the changing rooms to be free to try it on & get home, the tag on the dress said it was a _'Meerbrooke Dress'_ whether that was the dress name or maker I wasn't sure, didn't make any difference to me I liked it regardless. The dress was a brilliant white, with a high neck with a scalloped waist, a loose skirt that fell from the waist and small embroidered detail at the bottom of the skirt. Nice and simple.

Getting the slight sensation of being watched I shifted slightly so that I could see in one of the many mirrors on the store floor, sitting on a chair in front of the store window was Klaus. We looked at each other in the reflection for a brief second before I turned, heading towards him.

_"So Klaus is this your favourite dress store?"_ I tried my best to keep a serious expression on my face but failed, smiling.

_"It is yes, I love their wide selection"_ we both shared a laugh and I took the seat next to him waiting for Arlene to come back, bringing whoever was holding up the queue for the room. Down side to the store size, there was only one changing room, it was a large one though with full length mirrors. _"I'm here with Rebekah, she doesn't have her own bank account yet, we're waiting on her card arriving. Bank of big brother"_

_"Oh she's here for a dress, special occasion?"_ I knew I was being nosy but I had to find something to pass the time.

_"Ah yes, Miss Mystic Falls?"_ Klaus cocked an eyebrow, not sure if he had the correct title I guess. I nodded letting him know he'd hit it on the nose with a hammer. _"Are you going?"_

_"Yeah that's why I'm here too, My dad RSVP'd for us both so I have to go."_

_"You don't enjoy the Miss Mystic celebrations then?"_

_"Nope, it's boring really. Just a town full of people coming together, telling a girl how pretty she is, giving her a ribbon for said beauty and then spending an afternoon pretending to like each other."_ I sighed.

_"Oh you make it sound so bloody fun"_ Klaus smiled, his dimple appearing. _"Your attending with your father?"_

_"Yeah, as long as he doesn't get called into work"_ I frowned a little remembering last year, I had to go to the damn thing by myself, I was left talking to Carol Lockwood for most of the day. Her husband had died leaving her in charge of the town as mayor, she was having a rough patch so turned to a bottle of wine for comfort. I ended up playing shrink.

_"Well how would you feel about an escort?"_ Klaus was looking over at me his eyes never leaving my face, waiting for a reaction. Was he asking me out? Surely not just look at him.

_"Are you offering?"_

_"I am indeed."_ Okay so he was definitely asking me out, I just had to confirm it.

_"Em…sure sounds fun"_ I smiled at the blue eyed man shyly. Can't believe that just happened. Maybe this darn miss mystic wouldn't be too bad after all. Rebekah came strutting through the store with a dress in her arm, Arlene's trailing behind her.

_"Nik I've picked let's pay for this then we can go"_ Rebekah stood over at the till, tapping her foot impatiently. Why was she calling him Nik?

_"Fine Rebekah give me a minute"_ Klaus fixed her with an intimidating glare, one I wouldn't want to be on the end off. _"I'll pick you up Saturday? Say 11;30?"_

_"Perfect."_ I left him too it, marching back to the changing room grinning like a cheshire cat the whole way there.

* * *

**AN- **_Thanks again to my lovely reviewers, followers & favourites! You guys are awesome! Let me know what you think of this one :)_

So happy a new episode of TVD airs in America tonight, i know what i will be watching tomorrow night, can't bloody wait!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- **_Okay i know this one is up a little later than usual but it's also a tad longer so dont be too mad lol! In my defense i was watching this weeks VD, so happy it's back!  
_

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, I kept turning getting the dress from all angles. I've been before the mirror now for about 20 minutes; I wasn't too sure about the dress anymore. I wasn't 100% on whether it was suitable for the miss mystic event, not that it was too risqué or anything, just maybe not formal enough. Caroline was right about one thing though the white really did compliment my hair, made it stand out. I was one of the lucky ones blessed with the redhead gene, redhead was the polite way to put it but I'm a ginger, at least it's not that bright popping orange colour some people are forced to live with but a darker shade, auburn maybe? I'd didn't accessorize at all because jewellery wasn't something I owned a lot off, I had a few pieces that belonged to my mom but that was it. Opting for a pair of dolly shoes, white ones to match the dress - I really didn't feel like risking heels and falling flat on my ass at such a public event. I wasn't steady at all on them yet, kind of like a deer in a nature film, practice makes perfect. Except I never practice, I have other things I'd rather spend my spare time doing, I've come to terms with my shortness.

As if I could predict the future my dad had been called into work, the systems were down again, he left already in his suit & tie – promising to make it to the event. I didn't mind too much this year as I was going with Klaus, something I still hadn't explained to my dad, I didn't have the courage. Chicken I know. I heard a car pull up outside and glanced at the clock, 11:29. This was probably Klaus, right on time as well. Punctuality I appreciated, right on cue the doorbell rang.

I hadn't bothered with a purse; the dress had a small pocked at the waist so I slipped some money into it. I took the steps slowly one at a time, knowing my luck I'd rush them and end up spending what should be a date in A&E with a broken something. Opening the door I took in the view, Klaus was standing on my porch looking incredibly handsome in a suit, smiling at me. My heart fluttered a little, god those eyes were just lovely – so blue I almost felt like I could swim in them.

_"You look beautiful, love the dress, wise choice"_ Klaus stuck his arm out, folded at the elbow for me to latch onto._ "Ready?"_

_"Yeah, let's go."_ We walked down the steps towards his parked car.

The Miss Mystic competition was being held at the Lockwood property again this year, it was one of the nicest houses in town. Very old but still classy. The property with its beautiful design, décor and furnishings, along with all the acres of land just screamed old money. That's exactly what it was, the Lockwood's were one of the town's founding families, their ancestors were the first settlers here, they built rail tracks into town and turned this place into the small village it is today apparently. I think they just like to make themselves feel important, acting like they had something to do with Mystic Falls being what it is today. I didn't agree with their self-importance at all, why give them credit for something a very long dead & distant relative of theirs done?! It was crazy.

As we pulled up into the driveway of the Lockwood residence we pulled up to a valet – Caroline had out done herself this year without a doubt. I recognised the guy who was parking cars he went to my school, Matt Donovan. Matt smiled when he saw me but his face quickly fell when he set eyes on Klaus. Strange, maybe they weren't friends? Klaus handed his keys out to Matt who snatched them rudely, it was strange to see him act that way – usually he was one of the nicest guys you could ever meet. Maybe he wasn't too happy to be valeting for Caroline today, I couldn't blame him for that I'd be in a pretty sour mood myself if I was in his shoes. We followed the crowds of people over a stone pathway that led around to the back of the house. The Lockwood's back garden was more like a park than it was a yard. All the grass was green, not a patch of discoloured greenery anywhere, the sprinklers must be on here all the time to get this effect. Towards the back of the yard there was a small lake, I wouldn't call it a pond, it seemed far too large for that. In the middle of the small lake there was a large fountain effect sprinkler, topping off the look perfectly.

The lawn was covered in tables, draped in blue cloth with beautiful centrepieces in the middle. Each centre piece was a small vase with lilies protruding. Even the cloth coverings for the chairs matched. Caroline should do this for a living when she's older, she could probably make a fortune planning celebrity weddings or something. The place looked amazing. Just as we took a seat at one of the furthest tables Mrs Lockwood stepped up to a small podium.

_"Welcome to this seasons Miss Mystic Falls."_ The crowd started to applaud the mayor. _"We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making."_ Another round of applause broke out but I didn't participate. Caroline Forbes stepped up to a mic stand at the bottom of the stairs, standing on those stairs were 7 girls. All of them in beautiful dresses, make up & hair perfected.

_"Hi everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls it is my honour to introduce this year's Miss Mystic court. We begin the procession with Miss Valerie Fell accompanied by…_" I drifted off half way through her speech; I was listening just not properly paying attention. I was still in awe of the scene around me. When my attention returned to the pageant I saw all the girls and their partners move up onto a small stage that was raised above the grass, the music started and all seven pairs started to dance.

_"You look bored luv"_ Klaus was looking over at me. _"Not enjoying the festivities"_ that grin appeared again, the one that cause the dimple. It was becoming one of my favourite sights.

_"Not really no."_ I shook my head apologetically.

_"C'mon then let's get you a drink."_ He stood up from his chair, putting his hand out for me to grasp, helping me up from mine. We were halfway to the bar when he stopped. _"Your underage so you're going to have to wait here luv."_

_"I'm fine with a soda"_ I laughed a little. _"If I get caught with a drink here I'll definitely get into trouble."_

_"I'll get a soda and champagne then, cover story. Wait here."_ Klaus didn't wait for me to respond, he just walked off to the bar, I wasn't waiting long for him to return considering the queue, 2 minutes tops.

_"That was quick!"_ how'd he manage that?

We spent over an hour up at the back of the Lockwood land, sitting on a white bench watching everybody at the event. The winner had been announced, a short brunette named April. That's all of the attention I really paid to the pageant, it held very little interest for me. I kept a keen eye on the crowd though, waiting for my dad to appear, the minute he did I'd have to leave Klaus. I wasn't ready for the dating conversation he'd try and have with me. We can save that awkward conversation for later.

_"You seem miles away luv."_ I'd almost forgot Klaus was sitting next to me. _"Surely I'm not that boring"_

_"No it's not that, I'm just checking…"_ I stopped mid-sentence and gave the crown another scan.

_"For?_"

_"My dad if you must know"_ I sighed and turned back to look at him _"he doesn't know I'm here with anybody"_

_"You're worried he will find out?"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"I'm afraid that ship has sailed luv."_ Kol chuckled lightly _"The whole town saw you here with me."_

_"Shit."_ Why hadn't I even considered that? Well I'm screwed. I picked up my glass of champagne Klaus had poured me from the bottle earlier and drank it, I know I said no alcohol but I was going to need it to deal with the consequences of today.

_"Surely I'm not that bad"_ Klaus scoffed.

_"No it's not that, I'm just not really allowed to date. Well it's not that I'm not allowed…It's just something I've never done so I haven't checked that I am allowed. If that makes any sense."_ Even to my own ears that sounded confusing and little rant-esk.

_"No not much."_ Klaus stood and I almost followed when he raised a hand to stop me. _"I'm going back to the bar want something? Another lemonade perhaps?"_

_"How about more of that champagne?"_

_"Coming right up"_ Klaus smiled then walked off in the direction of the bar.

* * *

My shoes were removed hours ago, the sun had already set, I'd sat on the bench and watched it set – the sky turning a beautiful pink. The green grass brushed against my toes as I grazed my feet over the ground below them, back and forth in my seat. I stood a little shakily at first and then started twirling around until felt dizzy, maybe it was the twirling, then again there were other possibilities. Standing still I tried my best to remain standing upright, if I face planted right now that could make it into the book of worst first dates.

_"Savannah luv, are you alright"_ Klaus was at my side quickly looking a tad concerned.

_"I'm goo.."_ hiccup _"I'm good"_ I smiled at him a little sloppily.

_"No you're not, I think your drunk"_

_"Well maybe, just a teeny tiny bit!"_ I spotted my dad finally, by the bar talking to the Mayor, talk about late. I was grounded for a month if he caught me drinking. I squealed and ran behind one of the trees to the side of the small white bench.

_"What are you doing now woman?"_ Klaus stood, cocking his head to the side – looking at me like I'd lost my darn mind.

_"Shhh!"_ I raised my fingers to my lips, signalling for him to shut up._ "C'mere."_ I ushered him forward, Klaus came to stand beside me from behind the tree, I pointed to my dad at the bar.

_"Oh your father! Well maybe we should get you out of here, before he shops me into the sheriff for giving you booze. In my defence I didn't expect 2 glasses to have this effect Talk about lightweight"_ Klaus laughed to himself then tugged at my arm _"This way"_ he slipped behind more of the trees surrounding the house, trailing around to the front. I jolted forward and grabbed my shoes before I followed him.

When we finally made it to the front of the house – I had to put my shoes back on crossing the gravel; it hurt like hell, Matt Donovan was still working at the valet, he gave Klaus a dirty look then looked at me with concern.

_"Savannah are you alright?"_ I went to answer him but Klaus spoke up for me.

_"She's fine mate, run along and get my car now would you?"_

_"I wasn't asking you."_ Matt stepped a little closer but he was soon blocked by Klaus.

_"Seriously Matt I'm ok."_ I put on my best reassuring smile, Matt seemed to consider my answer for a moment and then nodded, leaving us to retrieve Klaus' car.

It didn't take long for the car to heat up when we were in and on our way back, the Lockwood house was on the outskirts of town so the drive back would take a while, I lounged back in my seat, relaxing. Klaus' phone started to ring, huffing he answered it.

_"I'm not alone, in the car loudspeaker and all that. Speak. Carefully."_ I know people like their privacy but you'd think he was freaking James Bond or something.

_"What would you do if I said I've got your doppelganger? And you have oh ten minutes to come get her before we end this whole charade?"_ I didn't know who was on the other end of the phone, my eyes were a little blurry & heavy so I couldn't make out the small writing on the screen but I could make out Klaus' expression and it wasn't a happy one, more of a deadly one. The tension in the small space became unbearable, I thought for a second he would hulk out, but instead he took deep & deliberate breaths; calming himself.

_"What do you want?_" Klaus spoke very carefully, over pronouncing each word through gritted teeth.

_"Meet me at the old Fell cellar, 5 minutes so we can talk."_ The other end clicked off. Klaus turned to look at me, his face apologetic for a split second.

_"Sorry luv, small detour. You'll have to wait in the car."_ Klaus did a U-turn in the middle of the road, turning back to the Lockwood property, putting his foot on the pedal. My knuckles went white they were clinging onto the seat for dear life. I didn't voice my protests about the speed limit, by the look on his face earlier it was best just to keep my mouth shut. I was also a little concerned my protests would just come out in a drunken incoherent ramble, I'd embarrassed myself enough for one evening. Just when I thought we would be headed back to the Lockwood house where we'd just left Klaus took a small turn in, onto a small dirt road leading up in between some trees. The sports car wasn't built for navigating this kid of terrain, I was jutted about in my seat, clutching to my stomach trying to keep its contents down. This wasn't pleasant at all. We pulled into a small un-wooded circle in the middle of the forest, there were trees all around us but also some stairs that led down into..the ground? I didn't exactly trust my eyesight right now. Yup definitely the ground. Klaus took in the scene before us, concern evident on his features. _"Savannah?"_ He was turned round in his chair facing me.

_"hmm?"_ that was all I trusted myself to respond with right now.

_"Wait here sweetheart would you? I'm going to lock the doors, whatever happens don't open them? Okay."_ I just stared back at him a little blankly? What the hell was he on about? Why was he locking me in the darn car?_ "Okay?!"_ his voice climbed and I inched further back into my seat nodding. Yup whatever you say. "I really wish I'd have had time to get you home before this" Klaus slowly exited the car locking the doors behind him as promised, I watched him go around to the back, towards the trunk. Hearing it open and close I relaxed back into my seat, why didn't I get him to turn the radio on before he left? I watched as he approached the centre of the clearing noticing for the first time the people standing there, 10…nope 12 there were another 2 coming up from behind him. This was starting to look a little dodgy; my brain was finally starting to kick in. This should have looked a tad suspicious from the get go.

I'd merely blinked and Klaus was positioned somewhere else, behind a shadow – I couldn't make out who they were, then that dark figure was on the ground. 2 shaped ran towards him then they dropped to the ground as quickly as they started, to say I was confused would be an understatement. Sitting up properly in my seat, I leaned forward to get a better look. I could make out Klaus in the centre of the clearing once more, his jacket missing, the white of his shirt was tainted in a dark colour. Mud maybe? Scanning around I could only see 3 more shapes in the area, where'd the rest go?

I watched intently as Klaus approached one of the figures, who looked to be shaking a little? Why? I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing everything, yeah nosey I know. Klaus stood before the man and then stuck his hand through his chest. I gasped in a short breath, then another few. Did I seriously just see that? No, surely not. Not possible. The body dropped to the ground, I could see Klaus drop something…His heart? Nope not possible. His other sleeve was now just as covered in the unknown substance as its partner – well the substance wasn't as unknown anymore. Blood.

Ignoring my promise to stay in the car, without thinking i pushed the open door button on the dash, the whole you don't need a key thing coming in handy, I exited and stood staring at Klaus for a moment, in shock & slight terror. The two remaining strangers turned to face me from their positions but soon turned back to focusing on Klaus. Seizing my opportunity I bolted for the trees, maybe I could get away from him to the other side of town? This was still Lockwood property right? I could find my way back to the party, get the sheriff. I heard him shout after me but the sound of his beautiful accent was soon replaced by snarling and two short screams. My bare feet kept moving as fast as they could, one in front of the other.

* * *

**AN- **_What did you guys think of this weeks episode if you've seen it? Oh and any thoughts about the chapter please share them ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear my blood pounding its way through my body as I narrowly avoided low hanging branches, I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I couldn't stop moving. I slowed my pace a little and looked up to the sky, didn't they say you could use the stars as a map? Get a direction from them? Ugh why wasn't I ever a brownie.

The moon shining down cast shadows all around, it freaked me out a little if I'm honest, some of the branches shadows looked like hunched figures. Focusing on the task at hand I returned to making my way back to the party, or even some sort of road. I just needed to be out of these trees and away from Klaus.

Leaning against a tree, I slumped for a minute panting. That'll teach me not to participate in P.E. Letting my head rest against the rough bark I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. God this can't be happening. So much for a lovely date, dates soon turned sour when blood is spilt. Not that I'm an expert or anything but it really ruined things for me, mass murder wasn't on my list of interests. Maybe that champagne was off and I just hallucinated the whole thing? Even better maybe I'm just asleep and having a really odd dream. I felt something wet trickle onto my forehead and looked up again at the sky – this day hadn't completely nose-dived until it started raining. I couldn't help but laugh. The way my luck is going I'll make it back into town only to have a grand piano fall from the sky and land right on my skull. That would be the perfect topping on this cake of bullshit. I moved further into the tree, getting some cover from the branches and leaves, rain was still hitting me though and I could feel the dress getting wetter along with my hair. Superb. I crouched down to sit on the ground, still using the tree for support. I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my head on my knees.

Snapping my head up, hitting it of the rough, solid bark I let out a small groan of pain. Realising I must have dozed off at some point, it was still raining so surely I couldn't have been asleep for long? It was still pitch black outside unfortunately.

_"SAVANNAH!"_ I immediately straightened hearing my name being called, whoever it was that was searching for me sounded close by. I was about to holler back when I realised I didn't know who was shouting, deciding to keep quiet for now I raised myself up from the ground as stealthy as possible. Getting to my feet I noticed a throbbing sensation in my head and then a sharp stabbing pain soon followed, I had the mother of all migraines on the way.

_"Come on luv!"_ Yup, worst possible outcome, Klaus was looking for me. Maybe he's worried that I'll go running and let everyone know what I saw him do, that of course is my intention. No way would I keep quiet about him being a murderer. _"Savannah I know you're here!"_ He was sounding a little exasperated. Join the club, it's freezing cold, late, my feet hurt and I really want to go to bed. My dad was probably wondering where I was. Grounded is exactly what I'll be tomorrow. That's if I live to see tomorrow. I was swithering on whether to move or not, what if he heard me? But I couldn't risk staying in the same spot, the chances of him finding me were greater if I did that. Then again maybe he'd get lost like I did. Every tree, blade of grass, rock – it all looked the same. _"Savannah you're being silly!"_ Yes very convincing technique there, just slightly insult me in the process.

My feet started moving again, one in front of the other slowly. I kept my eyes locked onto the ground, watching my step carefully. I felt a small breeze and then a pair of hands lock onto my wrists.

_"Savannah."_ I froze in place barely able to move, I managed to lift my head and look at him. Klaus was standing in front me, dark crimson stains on his once pristine white shirt. Splatters of the liquid had dried onto his face and into his blonde hair. I tried to get my hands out his grasp but his fingers were wrapped around in a vice like grip. I pulled backwards but he held still. I contemplated screaming but no sound came out of my throat when I opened my mouth. _"Relax luv"_ Klaus stared me down, his eyes fixed on mine. I twisted under his grasp until I found myself being pulled in by the look he was giving me, it only lasted a moment then the feeling disappeared with an almost thud. The expression on Klaus face changed immediately _"Why didn't that work?"_ he looked me over. _"You take Vervain?"_ When I ignored his questioning he shook me a little.

_"No…I, what is that?"_ Klaus seemed to consider my answer then loosened his grip a fraction.

_"Well I can't compel it out of you"_ His hold on my wrists completely disappeared while he paced back and forth, scratching his head. He looked deep in thought so I saw this as my get out of jail free card. I turned as quickly as I could and sprinted away from the psychopath before he could finish is thought. _"SAVANNAH! THIS IS POINTLESS"_ he shouted after me but I was already off, not even looking where I was going I stumbled over lots of unknown objects – probably twigs or rocks. I slushed through several muddy puddles on the ground, the murky cold water splashing up my legs and onto my dress, sending shivers over me. Glancing back for a second I tried to locate Klaus, see if he was following me, he wasn't which was a huge relief. He wasn't behind me, I sighed a little and slowed my pace.

"There you are luv" Klaus arms wrapped around my waist and I screamed. Klaus clamped his hand over my mouth instantly _"Calm down."_ I struggled for what felt like years until my lungs burned from their protests. _"I'll remove my hand if you control yourself"_ I nodded letting him know I understood. _"If you start screaming again sweetheart, I'll just knock you out until I can figure out what to do with you"_ I nodded again, with my mouth still covered it was pretty much my only form of communication. Klaus hand slowly moved, un-covering my mouth. _"Better?"_

_"Thanks"_ I raised my head, facing the madman. _"This is the part where you kill me right?"_

Klaus didn't respond, he only laughed.

* * *

**AN- **_Okay i know this chapter is shorter than the others have been but i'm seriously distracted tonight, it was a struggle just to get this much written._

Myself & Stephanie have managed to get tickets for the Insurgence event in Birmingham this June. Last minute tickets, i'm so bloody excited. Thats the flights and everything booked. I didn't even know they did TVD conventions in Europe until recently and the event was sold out until now, they added more tickets thankfully! I'm too excited to process any other information right now, or even for proper thoughts! my concentration is at minimum right now guys sorry.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :) Let me know what you think please =]


	7. Chapter 7

Standing as still as I possibly could as Klaus paced, I watched every movement he made, waiting patiently for him to strike. Something about his movements & stance, the odd fleeting expression in his features that screamed deadly, he looked almost predatory as he moved from one tree to another. Making as little noise and movement as I possibly could I sat down on the ground waiting for him to come to a decision, I was silently praying the quieter I was maybe he'd just forget I was here, what are the chances? Slim, Klaus turned mid stride to face me.

_"I could just wait for the Vervain to leave your system; it could take maybe 3 days at a push. Then you can go back home to your normal life and forget about all this!"_ A smile crossed his face, clearly satisfied with his decision for now. "_Now I'm going to need you to come with me luv"_ Klaus walked over to me, his hand outstretched. I didn't take it, nope I wasn't going anywhere with him. Death seemed more attractive right now. Placing my hands in my lap I looked up at him, expecting to be met with anger, instead he looked amused. _"C'mon sweetheart don't be stubborn"_

_"You've lost your darn mind if you think I'm going anywhere with you!"_ I shook my head at him just to emphasise my point. Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I'd sit here all night if I have too.

_"Savannah, I wasn't asking."_ Klaus reached out for my arm, I slumped back avoiding him. _"Don't test my patience"_ he reached for me again only this time he was prepared for my dodging, locking his fingers around my arm Klaus hauled me to my feet. I kicked and protested as much as I could, I even tried to throw myself onto the ground. Nothing worked. _"You're like a bloody toddler having a temper tantrum"_ he started laughing again as he pulled me along behind him, I tried to make sense of the direction we were heading in, had I passed this already? I soon gave up trying to fathom it out, my protests quickly died down, they weren't getting me anywhere. May as well save my energy.

We arrived back where we'd started, the clearing at the old Fell cellar. It took maybe a 15 minute walk; I didn't have a watch on so I had to guess. It could have gone a lot quicker for both of us if I hadn't dragged my heels the whole way back. I didn't have any intention of making the process easy for him. Taking in the scene before me I couldn't help but gasp quietly at the pile of people at the side, stacked against each other. Okay, affirmative that definitely wasn't a hallucination. The man that was currently towing me along behind him had killed a group of people, I knew it had happened the blood had confirmed as much but seeing it, the aftermath up close was a serious jolt of reality.

_"Stop"_ I dug my heels into the ground, given the earlier rain there wasn't much grip on the ground but it slowed him down, Klaus turned round looking irritated.

_"What now luv?"_ he sighed.

_"Where are we going?"_ I didn't really have a plan of action or a line of questioning to follow; I just wanted to distract him enough to come up with one. Now that I'd asked though it seemed like a pretty good question.

_"I'll answer your questions when we get back onto the road. Hurry along, sun will be up soon & I've got this mess to clean up."_ He waved his hands towards the pile of bodies.

_"You're taking me home?"_ I sounded hopeful even to my own ears. Klaus only chuckled.

_"Why would I do an idiotic thing like that?"_ he shook his head at me, it was more of a patronizing movement than disapproving. _"Don't be so ridiculous Savannah"_ he reached into his pocket and I could hear a faint clicking sound, a small light on the side of the car flashed. _"C'mon luv get in"_ I didn't say anything, moving backwards a little, looking from left to right. _"Don't even think about it!"_ Klaus sharply grabbed my wrist and trudged me round to the passenger side door, opening it for me. Earlier on today I'd found that charming, now I wanted to close that same door on his fingers. _"Get in the bloody car or I'll put you in the damned trunk!"_ That was enough for me; I quickly scooted in sitting myself back onto the comfortable leather seat. At least if I was in the front I could see where we were going. _"That wasn't so difficult now was it?"_ I kept silent; I don't think he was actually looking for an answer to that, just being an ass. I clicked my seatbelt in while Klaus walked around to his door, I thought about locking it from the inside while he was still out there. Would be completely pointless when he had the darn key in his pocket.

We drove in silence for a while; I didn't feel like engaging in small talk right now. My back, legs and feet were aching, I was soaked to the bone from a combination of rain & sweat, my lovely new dress was covered in mud and my date for the night had turned out to be a psychopath. Who'd have guessed? Talk about disastrous first dates! I leaned back into my seat a little more, still keeping my eyes trained on the road. Hoping to see something I recognised, any hint at where we were going.

_"Are you still cold luv?"_ Klaus looked over at me and turned the dial for the heating up a little. I ignored his question and his stare. Until he told me where we were heading I wasn't going to play along with his fake pleasantries. _"C'mon Savannah I'm trying to be considerate here.."_ I said nothing. _"You can't ignore me forever. I can be very persistent luv"_ he laughed, I didn't get the joke.

* * *

**AN- **_I felt guilty for the short chapter earlier, so heres another bitesize one for you:) It's now 1am so this will defo be the last update for today.__Hope you guys enjoy & let me know what you're thinking of the story so far.__I'm really enjoying writing it ._


	8. Chapter 8

My foot began to tap impatiently, we'd been driving for at least 10 minutes now and I still had no clue where we were going, I waiting for Klaus to say something but after my ignoring him I was beginning to think he was repaying the favour.

_"Where are we going?"_ I asked.

_"Oh would you look at that! She speaks. It's a bloody miracle."_

_"Haha, now where are we going?"_ I tried to keep my cool but his attitude was really pissing me off, how could he find anything about this amusing?

_"I don't know if I feel like telling you after you were so rude"_ Klaus smirked over at me, clearly enjoying himself.

_"Ugh just take me home please."_ I turned my head back to the window.

_"I can't do that, sorry."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you'll remember everything you saw tonight savannah, I can't have you running around town blabbing about it"_

_"I'm not likely to ever forget it!"_

_"You will just give me three days, it maybe won't even take that much time. Then I'll take you home."_

_"My dad's going to notice I'm missing you know, he's probably already suspicious! He'll be wondering where I am."_

_"Don't worry I can fix that, he won't report it"_ My back stiffened hearing him say that, what was he going to do?

_"How can you manage that? You won't hurt him?"_ I turned again, wanting to see his face when he answered.

_"Nope, I won't even go near him. But I'll make sure he believes a cover story. How do you feel about visiting family out of state for a while?"_ I sighed; relieved he wasn't planning to give my dad the treatment I've witnessed him dish out.

_"Wait, so where are you taking me?"_

_"It's a surprise."_

_"Oh Disney land?"_

_"Don't be a smart arse luv."_

Klaus pulled up to a wrought iron gate, surrounded on both side by a high fence. I didn't have the faintest idea where we were but it looked fancy. He reached his hand out to click a button, lowering the window. He then swiped a card out of his pocket and by a standing speaker, it made a small beeping noise then the gates opened. Must be some sort of hotel, maybe I could still make a run for it. We drove up onto a gravel driveway and pulled up into a small parking space, there was maybe room for 5 cars maximum. For a hotel they didn't have much in the way of space for drivers, maybe there were spaces around the back? Klaus opened his door and walked around the side to pull open mines. "_C'mon then luv_" I stepped out onto the drive, the stony gravel wasn't really helping my feet but I toughened it out. I took in the massive, dated but fancy looking building before me. I have to admit it was impressive, I didn't even know this was here. Mind you I wasn't exactly sure where here was. _"Are you just going to stand there all night?"_ Klaus started towards the stairs, me following close behind him.

Once inside the tall door I stood, open mouthed gaping at the interior. Floor to ceiling this place just screamed expensive. The walls were high and the lighting was spectacular. Paintings covered the walls, each had their own golden frames surrounding. I could hear the clipping sound of heels on the marble floors and then a female voice, I didn't know where it was coming from, I was still standing behind Klaus so my view was limited.

_"I was wondering where you'd gone! Is that blood? You've killed her already? That was quick even for you"_ I recognised the voice as Rebekah's. _"You never leave them alive for long but c'mon Nik."_

_"Rebekah watch what you're saying"_ Klaus side stepped revealing me behind him. _"Don't frighten the poor thing"_

_"God she looks awful"_ I looked down at myself, she was right of course I did but no need to talk about me like I'm standing right here. _"What the hell happened to her? Playing in the dirt by the looks of things"_ She chuckled while looking me up and down. Rebekah had barely even said two words to me since she appeared at Mystic Falls High but this moment confirmed it – she was a raging bitch.

_"I can hear you!"_ I valued my life but I wasn't going to just stand there and let her continue. I was expecting Klaus to be mad at me talking to his sister like that, he only smirked.

_"Rebekah go and find her something to change into would you."_ Klaus looked up at his sister who I could now properly see standing at the top of a wide staircase. _"You're bound to have something in your closet that would do."_

_"Nik I'm not giving her anything from my closet are you kidding?"_

_"No luv I'm serious."_ Klaus stared up at his sister. She stood there arms crossed shaking her head.

_"Over my dead body, your new play thing is going to need to raid someone else's closet! If I find her in something of mine, heads will roll"_ Rebekah shot me a terrifying glare, I wasn't even the one who had asked!

_"Oh don't be so bloody dramatic bekah! I promise to stay out of your closet"_ Klaus raised his hands in defeat. _"But no heads will be rolling are we understood?"_ Rebekah huffed and walked away, flicking her long blonde hair. Klaus turned to face me, looking me over.

_"Relax, don't look so worried Savannah. It'll be fine."_ He sighed and stepped towards the staircase. Turning and gesturing for me to follow. _"She was right about one thing you're a mess, let's go find you a room to get cleaned up in"_ Klaus started to climb the stairs and reached the top before I'd even took my first step, how the hell did he get up there so fast? Seeing my confusion he looked down at me smugly. _"Hurry up sweetheart, or I'll put you in a room next to Rebekah"_ The earlier conversation between the two siblings and the fact that she had her own room…this was their house?! Sweet mary mother of jesus. I'd probably faint with the amount of 00's that appeared on the price of this place. Not bad for some.

Klaus ushered me into a large room, it was simply decorated but still impressively beautiful. There was a large bed in the centre, a full length mirror to the side of a chest of drawers, off to the side there was an open door. From my point I could see a tiled floor, a bathroom maybe? It was too dark to really tell the only light was coming from a small lamp in the corner of the room. Klaus walked in further and turned the light switch, the main light started to brighten up slowly as he kept turning it. Dimmer switches were a nice touch to any house; I'd only ever come across one before though. I wanted one but my dad just insisted they were a waste of money.

_"The bathroom is in there"_ Klaus pointed to the door _"I'll go find you something to put on, tomorrow I'll send somebody out to get you some clothes."_ Klaus walked out of the room but returned seconds later setting a shirt down onto the bed. _"That'll have to do for tonight luv."_ I nodded, I was just grateful I didn't have to wear the ruined dress for much longer. _"Do you need anything else?"_ shaking my head I walked away from him into the bathroom. It was a big room with a toilet, a sink with a large mirror above it, a shelf with some towels stacked and a standalone tub in the corner. I almost ran over to the tub, put the plug in and turned on the hot water tap. Leaving the bathroom I went back to grab the clean shirt, the room was empty & the door was closed. At least I was getting privacy.

* * *

**AN- **_Thanks again for all the reviews,favs&follows! Love hearing what you guys think, i appreciate it :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Washing away all the dirt felt amazing, the relief was only temporary, I was soon snapped back to reality. I wasn't at home in the comfort of my own bathroom. I don't even know how I got from anxiously standing in front of the mirror this afternoon to being kidnapped and held hostage for three possible days in a handsome & crazy British man's home. Maybe if I made it out alive I could sell the story to one of those women's magazines! I reluctantly raised myself out of the top and reached for one of the big fluffy bath sheets. After drying myself, I lightly towelled my hair. I wasn't going to spend ages with it but I couldn't leave it completely soaking. Settling at damp I put both towels into a dirty washing hamper at the side of the door. Walking over to the rack hanging onto the back of the bathroom door I grabbed the shirt I'd been given and put it on, moving over to the small trash container I put my ruined dress into the garbage. I was devastated I only got to wear it one, the money it had cost too.

Quietly opening the bathroom door I peeked my head around to see if anybody was in the room – it was empty. I went over to the dimmer switch and turned the lighting down, the sore head had arrived with a vengeance when I stepped into the brightly lit room. I slowly stepped towards the window, pulling back the curtain a fraction to look outside. The sun was coming up. Well my dad was definitely in a full blown panic by now, He'd be so worried about me. Shutting the curtain to block out the rising sun again, I made my way over to the bed in the centre of the room. It was a massive one, I had to jump slightly to get up onto it. The mattress was impressive, like lying on a cloud & the pillows were definitely feather ones, they could be annoying sometimes when one pokes out of the material but other than that they were a real treat to lay down, especially after the night I've had. I closed my eyes, intending only to rest for maybe half an hour then try to come up with a plan. It wasn't long before exhaustion replaced that thought and I slipped under the duvet.

When I woke up again I was hopeful it had all just been a really strange dream but a quick glance at my surroundings told me that wasn't the case. I sighed and sat up onto the bed, what should I do? Maybe Klaus wasn't home, or Rebekah. Even if they were this house is gigantic, maybe they wouldn't see me if I tried to leave? Maybe I could sneak around them somehow? I'm not exactly a ninja or nothing but surely I'm stealthy enough for that? Getting up from the bed I stretched a little then walked the short distance over to the window, pulling back the curtain yet again to get a look. I had no idea of the time, how long had I been asleep? Probably a while given the fact that I felt well rested & my headache had vanished. The sun was lowering in the west, which meant it was late afternoon; I'm guessing I've maybe spent 9-10 hours snoozing. I could have kicked myself, I didn't have that kind of time to waste. I began pacing the floor trying to come up with a semi decent plan of action. After 10 minutes I realised that wasn't going to happen, my brain could only properly process one thing – that I needed to get the hell out of here. I tip toes over to the door, experimentally turning the handle to see if it was open. Jackpot. The door opened a fraction and I continued to open it even more, slowly careful not to make any noise. If it started to squeak or bang I'd be busted.

Stepping out into a long hallway that stretched out at both sides, left and right I swithered on my direction. Which way did we come from last night? After Klaus reached the top of the stairs did he turn left or right? I couldn't remember. God I really was useless. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway from the right, followed by the sound of Rebekah's voice, she sounded like she was on the phone arguing with someone. It was definitely a one sided conversation, unless she was talking to herself it must have been a phone call. In panic I dashed down the hallway to the left, opening the first door I could find I snuck into the room. Seconds after I'd made it safely through I heard Rebekah pass the door, still talking on the phone, with the door still open the tiniest fraction I could make out parts of her conversation. From I could gather she was one the phone to Klaus, only because I heard her say 'Nik' twice, that seemed to be what she called him.

_"Well you're the last person I expected to be bursting through the door"_ I froze. .Shit…the thought never occurred to me someone might actually already be in the room. Plucking up all my courage I turned round, facing the owner of the gorgeous voice. My eyes glanced over a vaguely familiar face, it took my brain a second to remember how I knew him. The brown russet hair and beautiful eyes, striking features… and a mean throw. The guy from the fun fair, the one I attended a couple of nights okay. He gave me a pink elephant one I still have sitting on a chair in my bedroom at home. I immediately felt worried for the guy, why were they keeping him here? Had he seen something too?

_"Kol, what are you doing here? What did you do to them?"_ My concern for him was visible but he only started to chuckle. Covering his face with a book I watched his chest rise and fall, he soon lowered the book and looked at me, shaking his head. It took a minute for me to catch up but the penny finally dropped.

* * *

**AN- **_I'm sorry if i'm updating too often for you guys, i just like to put the chaps up when i have them finished. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter please :) Good or bad? Happy to see Kol? _


	10. Chapter 10

The few steps I had taken forward I soon retracted, inching my way back towards the door. Kol saw my movements and smiled, raising himself out from his seat.

_"When Klaus said he had brought home a guest, I didn't expect you."_ Kol took a step towards me and I bolted for the door, I pulled it open only for it to snap shut again. I looked up confused to see Kol pushing his hand against the frame. Jamming the door shut. Great. I tried to pull it again, it wouldn't budge. I turned slowly, to face Kol I had to look up. He was taller than me but that really wasn't difficult, Kol was smirking down at me, his brown eyes never moved from mine. I snuck out under his arm to the other side of the room. How the hell didn't I put two and two together? 2 British guys, what were the odds of a family of British people moving into town, with Klaus & Kol not being related?

_"So Klaus is your…"_

_"Brother yes."_ Kol moved forward again and sat himself on the end of the bed. _"I understand he needs to compel you to forget something's you witnessed?"_

_"So he says, none of that makes any sense though? You realise that right? He can't make me forget something! Maybe with a sharp blow to the back of the head but that's about it"_ I exhaled audibly. This was stressful; I could go another soak in that lovely bath.

_"What don't you understand darling, maybe I could help you avoid some confusion."_ Kol lounged back onto the bed.

_"Everything!"_ I sat onto the chair he vacated, finally hopeful that I would get some answers. Maybe Kol was the one with the reasonable genes in the family? _"How is he so fast? Strong? I saw him push his hand into someone's chest…then pull it back out? Did I imagine that? And what the hell is this Vervain he keeps going on about?! Why can't I just go home?"_

_"Bloody hell that was a lot"_ Kol laughed a little. _"You don't know anything do you?"_ Coming forward again to the side of the bed Kol looked me dead in the eyes, his pupils changed a little _"Raise your hand"_ I just looked back at him, eh?! A frown crossed his forehead. "_See my brother was right, you can't be compelled. I don't think you're lying which means someone is giving you Vervain darling."_

_"I don't know what that is, what it does? What it looks like."_ This was getting tiring; it was like hitting my head of a brick wall.

_"It's a plant – well a herb."_

_"And why would someone give me that?"_ I raised an eyebrow; this was getting more confusing by the minute.

_"Well considering my brother plans to make you forget everything I don't see the harm in telling you."_ Kol got up and moved even closer crouching just in front of my position on the chair. He placed his hands onto my knees and I was suddenly super aware of my outfit, or lack off. _"Do you believe in vampires?"_ I laughed at him, maybe he was the one with the sense of humour in the family as well? One glance down at his handsome face told me he was serious. Joy! Nope the crazy gene was in full a effect in this bloodline, maybe both parents had a history of mental illness or something? Either way this bunch definitely needed some therapy.

_"Hmm…Maybe you can let me think about it? I can answer you on that later?"_ I got up from the seat, removing his hands as I did so. Stretching the tiniest bit and yawning. _"I'm still really tired from last night, can I go back to bed?"_ I put my hand over my mouth pretending to stifle another yawn. And the golden globe goes too…

_"Sure"_ Kol smiled and let me continue to the door, as I pulled it open I looked back to make sure he was still letting me leave. Just as I was about to take my first step out the door he started to speak again. _"Savannah?"_

_"Yeah?"_ I quickly stepped out into the hallway and just left the door open a little, peaking through at him from the other side.

_"That shirt suits you better than it does me."_ Kol winked and then turned around. I quickly shut the door; I could feel my cheeks heating up. I thought this was one of Klaus'. With Kol now thinking I was away back to bed, Klaus out of the house the only one I still had to worry about was Rebekah. I was willing to take my chances, now back at the same crossroads I decided to go the way I heard Rebekah come from. Right. I slowly stepped down the hallway, the benefit to having no shoes, I didn't have to worry about people hearing me, unless there were a squeaky floorboard or something, considering the floors were marble I was in luck.

I'd made it about maybe half way when I spotted the large staircase Klaus had led me up last night, the same doors he guided me in through to enter. Seeing my escape route so close I bolted to the door. Taking the stairs nearly 3 at in time, I made it to the bottom in no time. I stopped for a second to have a quick glance at either side of me – the coast was clear. Sprinting again I reached the door and pulled it open, the cold air hit me like a double decker bus the minute I stepped outside but it didn't slow me down any. My goal was in sight. My poor feet had to take another torture session as I ran over the gravel of the driveway, nearly stumbling several times. I had just about reached the gate and was considering how the hell I was getting over it when I smacked full speed into Klaus. The collision sent me hurtling to the ground in agony, it hadn't had any effect on him. He was standing over me looking livid.

_"Where are you going luv?"_ Klaus grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me up.

* * *

**AN- **_I'd like to thank everybody again for the lovely reviews, I'm so happy you're all enjoying the story! Inspires me to keep writing it :) Hope you enjoy this!_

P.S I got a review from someone whose stories i re-read like crazy! xxFallenAngel1010xx. Thank you for your lovely review! Ahh i'm so happy you're enjoying it.  
P.S Again- 52 days till i get to meet nate! I'm so bloody excited. 


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the house; I didn't protest at all too busy concentrating on not screaming in agony. The collision with hard ground left my back in some serious pain.

_"REBEKAH! KOL!"_ Klaus yelled up the stairs to his siblings but remained at the bottom of them. Kol suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs looking a little confused.

_"Bekah isn't here."_ He took a couple of steps and then took a seat, looking down at the both of us. _"What happened?"_

_"I'll tell you what happened should I? I left you two in charge for a couple of hours while I had something to take care of & you fuck it up Kol as per! Honestly you can't even watch one little human?!"_

_"Well maybe if you wouldn't slaughter groups of hybrids in front of humans Nik we wouldn't be having a problem right now!"_ Kol got to his feet and headed down the stairs, staring at his brother the whole way. _"She said she was going back to bed, how was I to know she'd try and escape?"_

_"Of course she was going to run Kol. Bloody idiot."_ Klaus shifted his arms and I flinched. _"What's wrong luv?_" Klaus looked down at me, as if he just remembered I was here.

_"My back hurts, can you put me down?"_ Klaus nodded, I tried to keep my movements as small as I could as I turned, waiting to be placed onto my feet.

_"What did you do?"_ Kol looked at his brother, his tone still wasn't back to normal. Clearly still pissed.

_"I didn't do anything, I stopped her from escaping little brother, which was actually your job remember?! She ran into me then fell, nothing major."_ Klaus set me on my feet and I grabbed the banister of the stairs, using it to help keep me up._ "Nothing a little blood won't fix!"_

I started to climb the stairs, hoping to find my way back to the room I had exited earlier. I only managed one step, I doubled over a little, clutching my arms to my side in an attempt to keep me upright and remove some of the pain.

_"Let me help you sweetheart.."_ Klaus' hand wrapped around my side, and I lurched away from him.

_"No thanks."_ I had to grit my teeth to get the words out.

_"You're just making new friends everywhere you go Nik"_ Kol laughed a little the stood beside me, offering me his hand. Once I accepted it he pulled me in closer. _"Brace yourself"_ Kol picked me up again and started up the stairs. It didn't hurt as much as climbing them would have.

Before I knew it we were in front of a dark wooden door which he tapped with his foot, it opened. The room was is darkness but somehow he found his way over to the bed and put me on it. The light slowly brightened up but only a little, casting just enough light for us to see.

_"Do you need anything else? Since this is half way my fault?"_

_"How is it your fault?"_ I looked up at him a little confused, where was the logic behind that statement?

_"Well if I'd kept an eye on our house guest like I was supposed to you wouldn't have hurt yourself trying to escape"_ Kol sat on the edge of the bed. _"Let me give you some blood"_

_"Blood?"_

_"Yeah, vampire blood has its perks. It'll fix your sore back no problem"_ Kol nodded, as if this was a well-known fact! Like I was so stupid for not knowing this.

_"Emm..no thank you"_ it was important to remain calm when dealing with the mentally unstable. I mean I'm no expert but I've seen it in movies & on tv. Just remain calm and polite. Try not to aggravated them and you should be fine. Kol smiled down at me, it was more of a lopsided half smile but I still enjoyed the view. Kol and his brother had more in common than mental problems, they were both drop dead gorgeous although they didn't look much like each other. Klaus had his blonde hair and blue eyes whereas Kol had his brown hair & brown eyes. You could tell Klaus and Rebekah were related but Kol seemed kinda like the odd one out.

_"You don't believe me do you?"_ Kol was appearing rather amused by the turn in conversation.

_"No no it's not that…"_ I tried the best to come up with something to say anything, the silence weighed in the room, I looked up at Kol only to find him grinning down at me clearly enjoying himself.

_"You're a terrible liar!"_ Kol got up from the bed. "_Would you like me to prove it to you?"_

_"No that really won't be necessary Kol, If you say you're a vampire I believe you"_ I'd say anything to placate him and avoid any sort of backlash.

_"Just let me show you this?"_ I sat up slowly, wincing as I did so.

_"Fine, show me"_ I wondered what he was going to do, should I just pretend to be in awe? Play along with him? Wasn't like he was going to magically turn into a bat now was he?

Kol moved forward towards me but then he disappeared. He was behind me laughing when I gasped; he soon re-appeared back into the same spot. I blinked a couple of times.

_"Okay I hit my head pretty hard outside"_ I started to laugh but Kol looked a little annoyed, a frown crossed his features.

_"Fine how about this?"_ Kol bowed his head down for a moment towards the floor, when he lifted it back up his eyes were shut. When he opened them again, looking straight at me my jaw dropped. His usual chocolate eyes were gone, replaced with dark ones – an almost black colour. Little red veins started to protrude from under his eyes, more and more of them slithered under. His mouth opened slowly, 2 of his teeth descended a little, sharpening as they done so.

_"Convinced now darling?"_ Kol smiled and with those teeth it was a scary sight. I just stared at him for another minute before I started to scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**AN- **_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews ! they made me smile (:_


	12. Chapter 12

I felt like someone had shoved a burning hot poker down my throat, it burned from scramming so loud but I just couldn't help it. Automatic reaction I guess. My eyes were closed tightly in fear. I felt a hand cover my mouth, I assumed it was Kol's.

_"Shhhh! Shit I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you"_ I opened my eyes to see Kol's face had returned to normal, I could never un see what I just witnessed though. That handsome face that I'd often found myself admiring was a lie.

_"What the fuck is going on in here?!"_ Klaus was standing in the doorway observing the scene before him. _"Kol what the hell are you doing to her, she just screamed the bloody house down! It's a good job we don't have neighbours and appearances to keep up!"_

_"I told her"_ Kol turned to face his brother but his hand never moved. _"Not my wisest decision brother."_

_"And just what made you think that would be a good idea?"_ Klaus leaned against the door frame looking rather irritated.

_"Well she was asking earlier, I didn't see any harm I clearing up something while she's here, she'll forget soon enough anyway."_ Kol shrugged for his brother's benefit.

_"Mmm yes but those couple of days would be a lot easier for us if she didn't spend them scared and screaming the bloody house down you twit"_ Klaus stepped forward a little and stood before me & Kol. _"Fix this I'm not cleaning up another one of your messes Kol"_

_"Relax Nik, I'll handle it"_ Klaus left the room, banging the door behind him as he went.

The room was silent for what felt like years, the tension filled the air. Kol hadn't taken his eyes of mine. I tried my best to shake of his hand, hoping to be able to breath normally again, maybe that would help me calm down.

_"I'll just put it right back if you start screaming again, sensitive hearing darling. That really wasn't pleasant"_ Kol's hand started to slowly withdraw. I sighed when he dropped it back down to his side, grateful to be able to exhale again. Every nerve in my body was on high alert, every muscle ready to spring into action. This wasn't possible, this wasn't real! If stuff like this existed surely the whole world would know about it? With modern day media Kim Kardashian can't keep what she had for lunch a secret, how could something as big as this have escaped the attention of everybody? _"Cat got your tongue?"_ Kol was still standing at the side of the bed, watching me carefully. Probably waiting for me to freak out again. He raised his hands in front of his chest _"I promise I won't bite"_ a cheeky smirk spread across his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

_"Was that supposed to be funny?"_

_"Well it worked didn't it?!"_

_"Fair enough."_

_"I'm still waiting on the 21 questions"_ Kol pointed to the bed_ "May I?"_

_"Sure it's your house"_ He sat down and I didn't give him long before I started firing questions at him. "_How the hell doesn't anyone else know about this..well you? Your kind? Whatever"_

_"We do our best to keep it a secret of course. Why would we want everyone to know? We're safer if it's a secret. Twilight was well received but this isn't a soppy teen novel Savannah."_

_"No because this is real life"_ I rolled my eyes at him, surely he knew how freaking crazy this was. "_Are you guys the only ones?"_ Had I met other vampires and I just didn't know?

_"No there are potentially thousands of us out there. My family was the first of its kind though."_

_"What does that mean that you.."_ I didn't get a chance to finish, Kol cut me off.

_"We were the first vampires yes, from us all other vampires were created."_ My jaw dropped again, I had a feeling it would keep happening tonight.

_"So you were born a vampire?"_

_"No I was human first, we all were."_ Kol sighed a little _"We were turned into this and not through choice but we've come to love it"_

_"So is it just Klaus, Rebekah & you? You were the first vampires?"_

_"It's just us here right now but there's also Elijah. He's my older brother._" I nodded, my brain was already put into overdrive. If I attempted a answer I would have put it into a meltdown. _"We're often referred to as the originals."_

_"Wait, if you're vampire how can you walk in the sun?"_

_"What do you mean if? Aren't we passed that? The sun burns vampires but if you know a witch that problem can soon be taken care of, it's a simple spell really."_

_"Wow, stop the bus. Witch, you said witch."_

_"You don't believe in magic?"_ I shook my head and got up from the bed, it hurt but that was the least of my worries right now.

_"No I don't believe in magic, wanna know why? Because it's not real."_

_"Ah but you also thought vampires were a legend darling"_ Kol shrugged as if that was enough to prove his point. "_I can hear your heart racing, you might want to calm down before you give yourself another injury. "_ Kol got up and started towards me slowly, not wanting a repeat of the screaming fiasco _"Speaking of, how is your back?"_

_"Sore"_ I kept my answer short, I wasn't in the mood for this anymore. I'd had enough answers for one night.

_"Here"_ Kol's face suddenly change slightly again, it wasn't the full effect this time- his eyes darkened a little and his teeth popped out. Teeth? Maybe I should think of them as fangs, that's what they were called right? Blood started to trickle down his arm as he stretched his wrist out towards me, walking forwards. _"Drink this you'll feel better."_

_"No thanks"_ I turned around and faced the wall not wanting to look at the blood, gross.

_"Don't be squeamish savannah"_ I could feel kol's breath on my neck, he was standing right behind me.

_"I'm not being squeamish!"_ I lied. Kol's wrist was suddenly in front of my mouth, I backed away only to bump right into him.

_"Hurry before it heals"_ Kol moved his crimson covered wrist forward again.

_"Kol I said I don't wa.."_ My protests were cut off by his wrists being pressed to my lips. The liquid soon filled my mouth and I tried to pull away but he held me firm. I had no other option but to swallow the warm, bitter, coppery substance.

* * *

**AN- **_Sorry for not updating yesterday, i was working late. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think :)_


	13. Chapter 13

The metallic tasting liquid flowed down my throat as I struggled under his grasp. I nearly chocked a couple of times in the struggle but Kol just patted my back during the ordeal.

_"Just a little bit more"_ I continued to swallow, drinking tiny amounts at a time. It was really tough, my stomach was in noughts. Kol's wrist was removed from my mouth and fought my urge to run into the bathroom and throw it all back up. I had a funny feeling he wouldn't let me. Standing there I was waiting for some sort of comment from him but he kept silent. I wiped at the tears that had escaped my eyes and rolled down onto my cheeks with the back of my hand, when I pulled my hand back from my face it had red streaks all over it. My stomach lurched again.

_"Are you alright luv?"_ I jumped at the familiar sound of Klaus' voice from behind me. Talk about a silent approach.

_"When did you get here?"_ my voice quivered a little but I gave myself a mental nudge.

_"A minute ago"_ Klaus arm wrapped around mine and he turned me around. _"How do you feel now?"_

_"Sick."_

_"And your back?"_ I hadn't even thought of that, it was the point of the blood in the first place. I moved slightly from side to side. No stab of pain, in fact apart from the disgusting realisation that I drank someone's blood I felt pretty good.

_"It feels fine"_ I looked around the room, where the hell had Kol gone? _"where's Kol?"_

_"Well I thought he was trying to turn you when I walked in, I reacted in the heat of the moment."_

_"What does that mean?"_

Klaus just took a couple of steps back and pointed to the foot of the bed, I followed his footing & his gaze. Lying on the floor was Kol, he looked lifeless & his neck was sitting at an odd angle.

_"Is he?"_ I couldn't finish the scentence, wasn't he already? This was too confusing for my average sized brain to keep up with.

_"Dead?"_ I nodded_ "Yes he is but don't worry he'll wake up soon enough with a sore head and in a bit of a mood."_

_"Okay..That's um normal."_ What do you say to that? Oh cool?!

_"I was actually coming to see if you wanted something to eat? I remembered humans have to eat proper food. I can have one of my hybrids pick something up for you?"_ Hybrids? Did I want to know? Probably not. I'd have to ask later, at the mention of food I was suddenly starving.

_"Yes please"_ I nodded .

_"Well what would you like?"_

_"Pizza."_ I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, hoping that was ok.

_"Okay pizza it is! I'll just move him"_ Klaus reached for Kol and picked him up easily. _"You won't want to be in the same room when he wakes up trust me."_ He headed towards the door but turned around again to face me just before he left _"I had some clothes picked up for you, I hope they fit"_ He nodded his head in the direction of a collection of bags sitting on the floor beside the chest of drawers. I looked at the bags, raising my head to say thanks but Klaus had already left.

After a quick browse through the bags I was pleasantly surprised. If I'm honest I wasn't expecting much, a few t-shirts & maybe some jeans but Klaus had definitely not met my expectations, he far passed them. There were many items to pick from & all in my size, which I find a little strange, it wasn't something I'd told him so how'd he know? Even the underwear was the right size.

I oohed and aahed at the selection laid out before me and finally settle on a pair of blue skinny jeans & a cream sleeveless blouse with an embellished sparkle collar. Contemplating putting on a pair of the shoes that were chosen for me, what was the point if I was only going to be in this room? Or even the house for that matter. As much as I wanted to high tail it over that big gate I knew my chances of actually escaping and making it home were next to zero. Knowing just what they were put me off even trying. I didn't know what they were capable off but I could imagine. Another 2 days wouldn't be too bad surely. I decided to get showered and ready then venture around a little, I was curious about the house. Just how big was it? I'd probably be sent back to my room but where's the harm in trying?

I didn't have access to a hair dryer so I scrunched my long auburn hair and left it dangling down past my shoulders still wet and wavy. A quick look in the mirror and I realised just how much I relied on my straighteners, I felt like I was missing something when my hair wasn't framing my face in its usual sleek straight style. The clothes fit perfectly just like I suspected they would. Whoever picked them out had great taste, not something I would go for normally but the small temporary change wouldn't do me any harm.

Opening my door slowly I stepped out into the hallway, waiting for someone to appear either Klaus or Kol and then be shooed back in the door but the space was empty. I could hear voices downstairs so I headed towards the sound. The closer I got to the banister just at the start of the stairway the more familiar the voice was becoming- Klaus. He sounded pretty mad, I couldn't hear who he was arguing with but I was too nosy to turn back now. My hand reached the start of the banister and I held on to it, leaning over slightly to peer over the edge. Klaus was standing in a way that just yelled pissed off do not approach & Kol's body language was very similar. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sure I was seeing him standing there, Klaus had snapped his neck not that long ago yet here he was bold as brass shouting at his brother. I'd stumbled upon a family domestic.

Kol was the first to register my appearance, glancing up briefly he nodded to me. Klaus eyes soon followed his brothers, his expression softening a little.

_"I'm going out"_ Kol huffed _"Blow off a little steam. We'll finish this later"_ He shot a look of contempt at his brother before walking out the front door. I started to back away from the landing. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas after all, I'd only made it two steps before Klaus shouted up to me.

_"Your food's here luv."_ He was at the bottom of the stairs smiling_ "C'mon it'll be getting cold"_ he held out his hand. I considered him for a moment, do I accept and have to spend time with the pissed off vampire or refuse go back to my room & risk making him even angrier? Deciding the first was maybe the safest I started down the stairs towards Klaus, who stood there the whole time smiling away, dimple showing.

* * *

**AN- **_Thanks again for all your lovely reviews. I've noticed that some of you have already picked a team, I've been getting some people wanting more Kol and some more Klaus. Please review and let me know what you think, also let me know what one your preferring, Klaus or Kol? _


	14. Chapter 14

The kitchen was massive but giving the size of the rest of the house that wasn't surprising. Everything was white, the floor, the countertops, the sink, the fridge – apparently white was this family's favourite colour. Must be a nightmare to keep clean though. I was sat at a round table in the corner of the kitchen; the table surprise surprise was also white along with the chairs. Klaus placed a domino's pizza box in front of me then took a seat opposite me.

_"It's pepperoni, I didn't know what kind you'd like"_ Klaus shrugged.

_"Pepperoni's great, thanks"_ I popped open the lid and tucked in, even with a rather intimidating vampire watching my every move. We sat in silence while I ate away and he just watched- it was a little creepy.

_"I see the clothes fit"_ I shut the lid to the box, I'd managed to eat half of the pizza, not bad considering it was just me.

_"Yeah perfectly"_ I nodded. _"Thanks"_

_"My pleasure, least I could do."_ I didn't know what to say to him, I wasn't too sure friendly chit chat across the table was appropriate. I was still fuming at him; he technically did kidnap me and was holding me in his fancy house. I kept quiet in my seat, playing with my hands refusing to meet his constant gaze._ "Are you alright?"_ I nodded, that was the only response he was getting. Childish I know but I didn't feel like playing along anymore, I just wanted to go home. _"Savannah luv I know this isn't exactly ideal but it'll be over soon at least make the most of it sweetheart"_ I scowled across at him.

_"When can I go home?"_ I kept my eyes glued on his, waiting for his response.

_"This again?"_ Klaus huffed out an exasperated breath _"When I can compel you to forget what you saw. 2 more days maximum, all the Vervain should have left your system then you can return to your insignificant little life. Satisfied?"_

_"No. My dad's bound to be worried sick, can I at least call him and let him know that I'll be home I a few days?"_

_"Oh don't worry about that luv, that's well taken care of. He thinks you're out of town visiting distant relatives."_ Klaus smiled to himself a little smugly. _" I like to think of all the possibilities"_

Me and Klaus had sat in the kitchen at the table for nearly an hour now, him trying to ask seemingly random questions and me doing my best to avoid answering them._ "C'mon luv play along"_

_"I don't feel like it"_ Klaus stared at me clearly disappointed.

_"You need to lighten up Savannah, it could be a lot worse."_

_"Yeah I could have kidnaped by a psychotic vampire and have to listen to his incessant rambling…oh wait too late!"_ Klaus rolled his eyes at me and Kol suddenly appeared in the kitchen leaning on a countertop for support, chuckling.

_"I see you two are hitting it off"_ Kol laughed again, this time it was cut short by a sharp intake of breath, it was a painful sound.

_"What happened to you?"_ Klaus was on his feet and beside his brother in a second. Kol reached down to his stomach and removed something… I took a few steps forward to get a better look. A piece of wood? _"Someone staked you?"_ Klaus sounded a little concerned.

_"Yes Nik, were going to have a bit of a problem. Those damn Salvatore's"_ Kol stood up straighter no longer needing to fully rest against the counter; his hand ran across the top of the white surface leaving a bloody trail. I could feel my pizza trying to make a reappearance I closed my eyes for a second to try and clear the nauseous feeling that had swept over me, when I opened them again Kol had his brother pinned against the fridge on the other side of the room. _"This is for snapping my neck brother"_ Kol pulled the wooden stake up and plunged it into his brother abdomen. Klaus groaned in pain and I let out a yelp of surprise.

_"Sorry darling didn't mean to frighten you"_ Kol looked back at me and smiled apologetically, he then shoved his brother over away from the door and reached into the fridge, pulling out a bag of blood. _"This will have to do unless you're offering a vein?"_ He raised his eyebrows at me, for a moment I was tempted to run from the room screaming but the smirk that crossed his features told me he was joking. I hope.

_"Enough Kol"_ Klaus stood with the bloodied stake in his hand; he must have pulled the weapon out. _"I'll let that one slide. What did the Salvatore's want?"_

_"Her"_ Kol nodded his head in my direction. "_They know she's here. Rebekah's little play thing saw you with her at the party, then leaving with her. They heard about your run in with some of your hybrids that night, now she's missing. They visited her father, know he's been compelled and are now demanding her return"_ Kol sat in one the chairs and smugly grinned at his brother_ "Didn't see that one coming did you Nik?"_

_"Bloody hell, I forgot all about that stupid quarterback "_ Klaus didn't look happy with the new update; frankly I was over the moon that someone knew I was here. Maybe I could escape from cloud cuckoo land after all. Klaus reached into the fridge following his brother's example and pulled out a bag of blood, I had to get out of the room. Just eww.

_"I'm going back to my room"_ I walked towards the door and out into the main entrance only to be greeted by Damon Salvatore.

_"Well there you are"_ he gripped my wrist and tugged me along towards the large front door. _"We've been looking for you"_ he smiled down at me before throwing me over his shoulder. I tried to struggle, get him to maybe put me down but he just tightened his grip. He started to move, leaving the mansion and stepping out onto the gravel he then started to run. I tried to see where we were going but everything was moving fast, way too fast. The passing world was just a blur.

* * *

**An- **_Okay so Kol clearly won that little poll. I'll take that under advisement ;)_

_P.s i've had a quite a few request to continue with Aria Fell. It's tempting since that was my first ever fic, that story is like my lil baby lol . I don't know though, if i decide to i'll let you know :)_

_Thoughts on the chapter? liked it or hated it? Let me know :)_


	15. Chapter 15

The world stopped whizzing past in an array of different colours and I was suddenly dropped down onto a small leather sofa with a light thud. I took a quick look around me, I didn't have a clue where I was, only that I didn't want to be here. Not thinking twice about it I got up from the sofa and made for a door, hopefully I'd come across whatever one led to outside.

_"Seriously?"_ I heard Damon shout from behind me, standing at the fireplace where I'd left him. I ran with all the effort and speed I could muster, considering I had no shoes on yet again and it was a little difficult, the flooring was a wooden laminate so I had a few near falls. I turned a corner and managed to stop myself just before I ran into Damon. _"Ah ah ah"_ Damon waved his finger at me condescendingly. _"After I went to all that effort to get you here you're just going to bolt out the door? Don't think so."_ He dragged me back through the hall and into the same room I'd just tried to flee from.

_"You're a.."_

_"A vampire yes! Bravo."_ Damon rolled his eyes at me and walked over to a drinks cabinet pouring himself a glass. _"Want one?"_ I shook my head at him. _"Sit there and be quiet"_ he looked at me rather menacingly and then pulled an iPhone from his pocket. Damon came around and sat on the coffee table in front of me; meeting my gaze he gave me a lopsided smile. Whoever he was calling must have picked up. "_How's everybody's favourite hybrid doing this evening? Missing something?"_ He pulled the phone away from his ear, even though I didn't have his brilliant hearing I could still make out the cursing. _"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement"_ Damon ended the call sliding the phone back into his pocket. _"Well hello there baby brother"_ Damon turned to the door, I followed his gaze and found Stefan.

_"What's going on Damon?"_ Stefan walked into the room, his eyes on me. By asking what's going on he was really saying what the hell is she doing here.

_"Well I overheard Matt talking to Rebekah about Klaus and her"_ he nodded his head in my direction _"I cornered Kol about it, didn't get any information out of him though. Klaus must have her for a reason brother, he must want her for something. We now have leverage, your welcome btw"_

_"Leverage for what?!"_ My voice rose a little in pitch. Damon didn't answer me, he did however turn to me looking slightly irritated, raising his finger to his lips and making a shush noise. What a dick.

_"That's actually a pretty good question."_ Stefan crossed his arms over his chest looking resolute.

_"I second that, Leverage for what mate?"_ Klaus walked into the room flanked by Kol.

Damon flashed before me, it's the only word I can think of on how to describe the movement. One minute he was facing down his brother the next he grabbed my arms and hauled me off the sofa. Wrapping one arm around my waist and then sliding his hand round my throat I squealed a little when he squeezed.

_"Damon."_ Stefan walked towards his brother. _"Stop"_

_"No we've tried doing it your way. It's my turn"_

_"Fine what do you want?"_ Kol walked forward and stood before me, looking up at the vampire who currently had has hand round my throat.

_"Your brother to stop using Elena as a blood depository"_ Damon's voice was firm, I don't think he'd back down on his demands even though I never understood them. Elena as in gilbert?

_"You know I need her to make my hybrids Damon, how about something else?"_ Klaus was leaning against a wall to the corner of the room looking a little too relaxed for my liking.

_"Nope, leave Elena alone Klaus"_ Damon tighten his hand around my neck and I gasped. Kol moved forward but Damon countered his steps. _"One more move and I'll snap her neck"_

_"Enough Damon, you've made your point mate_" Klaus stepped forward and put his hands up. _"How about a compromise?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"I'll take some blood from Elena again, maybe 2 bags this week and 2 bags the next?Then I'll leave her alone."_

_"How about you just leave Mystic Falls tonight and never come back? Take all your filthy half breeds with you?"_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that mate"_ Klaus was starting to look annoyed and impatient.

_"Well then I'm afraid I'm just going to kill her, mate"_ Damon mocked Klaus a little and tighten his grip yet again.

_"You do that and you and your brother will both die"_ Klaus shrugged.

_"Damon listen to him, don't be stupid."_ Stefan was standing beside his brother trying to make him see sense. _"Take the deal."_

_"Fine"_ Damon spat the words out, clearly not satisfied with the outcome. _"Run along"_ he whispered in my ear before releasing his grip on me, he then decided to push me forward right into Kol.

_"Oww, you're a jackass"_ I turned to the Salvatore giving him the most hateful glare I could muster. My elbow had collided with Kol's chest but he didn't flinch of course, my elbow on the other hand would definitely be bruised in the morning.

"_Shall we?"_ Kol held out his arm and I took it. I'd rather be going home but anywhere was better than the company of Damon Salvatore. We left the house and I turned expecting Klaus to follow but he never.

_"Isn't Klaus coming with us?"_ I turned to question Kol.

_"He'll catch up"_ the knowing grin that crossed his handsome face gave me chills. I almost felt sorry for Damon, almost. Karma's a bitch I guess.

* * *

**AN-** _Thoughts?_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN-** _Noriko333 it wouldnt let me reply as you've disabled the PM feature but thanks for your review, glad you enjoy the story. Sorry the grammar mistakes are effecting your enjoyment of it. I'll work on them a little more._

* * *

I settled down into the comfortable seat in Kol's range rover, at least we were driving back the whole vamp running part I did not enjoy. We had to drive back through Mystic Falls on our way back to Klaus' house. I watched the town I was able to freely walk around just 2 days ago pass by me. Maybe I could just jump out? Run to the sheriff and tell her all about Klaus & his brother? As if he had been able to read my mind Kol clicked on the child lock, affectively keeping me inside the car. I scowled across at him and he shrugged.

_"Sorry darling but I don't fancy chasing you across the town square while you're screaming vampire"_ I reached over and turned the radio on, earning an irritated glance from Kol. I didn't want to listen to his glorious accent right now; I would rather remain pissed off at him, at his brother & the situation.

I leaned my head against the window and watched the town pass by, humming along to Taylor Swift on the radio. The sun had completely set, another day full of dramatics. Maybe tomorrow I could just spend it lying in bed waiting for my imprisonment to be over. I wasn't coping to well with captivity.

Kol was sitting on a chair in the corner, doing something on his phone & I was on the sofa reading my way through a magazine I'd found on the kitchen table when Klaus marched into the room looking rather pleased with himself. His t shirt was a little ripped and dotted with blood but other than that he didn't seem any different. I'd expected his hair to at least look a little ruffled but no he was perfection as always.

_"Alright luv?"_ He walked over to me and stood before my place on the sofa, looking down at me curiously.

_"I'm fine"_ it was true. Apart from a scratchy throat and a sore elbow I had escaped harm free, it could have been a lot worse. _"Could have been worse."_ I bent my head back down, facing my magazine. Klaus quickly snatched the item from my hands holding it behind his back. _"Excuse you?"_ I raised my eyebrows at him, letting him know I wasn't happy with his actions.

_"Would you care to tell me how you were in Damon Salvatore's reach in the first place?"_ Klaus continued to look down at me expectantly, a look of suspicion on his features.

_"Em he was standing in your hallway when I left the kitchen! Maybe you should lock your darn door"_ I was a little offended by the half accusation, he hadn't said I'd tried to run but he didn't have too I could tell that's what he was thinking.

_"Well never mind it's sorted now."_ Klaus shrugged again and sat next to me on the sofa. _"What rubbish is this you're reading?"_ he quickly flicked through the magazine _"Oh that looks like an interesting piece of literature 'What to buy & how to wear it'"_ He rolled his eyes at the article title and I snatched it back from him.

_"Nobody asked you to read it did they?"_ I tucked the magazine under my arm and got up from the sofa.

_"Just where do you think you're going?"_ Klaus looked at me sternly.

_"To my room, is that alright your majesty?"_ I kept walking towards the door. I'd made it to the bottom of the stairs when Klaus suddenly appeared on the first step.

_"Last time you said you were going to your room Savannah we had to go collect you from halfway across town"_

_"Oh please that so wasn't my fault."_

_"Maybe you should stay downstairs for 30 minutes while my hybrids make their way back into town,_ _once they are patrolling the grounds I feel better about you being on your own."_

_"I'm going upstairs"_ I walked around him and headed up towards my temporary room.

_"Well then I'll come with you"_ We'd reached the door and I opened it, standing in the doorway blocking his path.

_"I plan on having a bath, will you be joining me for that too?"_ I couldn't keep my irritation from seeping into my voice.

_"Well luv if your offering.."_ I didn't let him finish, shutting the door in his face I walked towards the bathroom grabbing a night gown from the pile of new clothes that was still on top of my bed.

Putting the plug into the bath, filling it slowly with steaming hot water I closed the bathroom door behind me, locking it just in case.

I soaked in the bath until my fingers went wrinkly, reluctantly I wrapped the towel around myself and started to dry. That was exactly what the doctor ordered. Once I was properly dried I put on the short night gown I found in the pile earlier, it was tiny compared to the ones I had at home. It was also silky, the ones you could find in my drawers at home, were frumpy rags compared to this. You wouldn't find any tweetie pie nightshirts in the store that sold this that's for sure.

I wandered into the bedroom, putting the close on top of the dresser. There wasn't a dirty laundry basket in the room anywhere so that would have to do for now. I was humming away to myself , running a brush quickly through my tangled ends when I felt something on the back of my neck, stiffing I straightened at the sensation. Either I'd left a window open or someone was right behind me. I could feel my heart start to thunder away in my chest, wind wasn't warm so it had to someone's breath. My breathing spiked a little as I turned around.

_"Boo!"_ Kol started to chuckle slightly at my reaction and I slapped him on the arm!

_"Kol that's not funny!"_ I huffed walking across the room to place the brush back in the bathroom _"You nearly scared me half to death"_

_"I'm sorry that wasn't my intention."_

_"Who are you tryna kid?"_ I cocked my head at him sideways on to receive a smug grin in return.

_"Well apparently there's no fooling you"_ Kol started walking towards me slowly. I backed away nervously, the look in his eyes had me a little uneasy.

_"What do you want? I'm going to bed it's been a long day"_ I stuttered the last part out a little un-eloquently. Kol didn't respond to my question, he did however flash me a butterfly inducing lopsided smile and continued towards me.

* * *

**_AN-_**_ Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter update, for those who are waiting on an update for 'Playing God' I'm nearly finished writing chapter 2 so it should be up some point soon:) Thoughts on the chapter? Like it or hate it let me know :)_


	17. Chapter 17

Kol now had me backed up against the wall, standing mere centimetres away.

_"Kol, it's late I want to go to bed."_ I said the words more resolutely now, my back bone growing ever so slightly. He didn't even seem to register the fact that I had spoken, or if he did he was simply choosing to ignore it. Kol leaned in a little further and I thought for the briefest of seconds that he was going to kiss me, ridiculous I know. He had his head cocked to the side a little leaning in to the side of my neck, he inhaled loudly.

_"You smell good"_ his voice sounded a little deeper and also distracted. I shifted uncomfortably trying to work my way out of his grasp, I moved to the side, sliding my back across the wall only to be stopped by his hand being placed at my side on the wall. Great

_"It's called soap, try it sometime if you enjoy it so much"_ I tried my best to keep my voice from shaking but it slipped a little, Kol didn't get insulted he just chuckled.

_"Are you saying I smell horrible darling?"_ he looked mock offended.

_"Nope, I haven't spent any of my time sniffing you because well it's a little weird"_ I shrugged. The movement drew Kol's attention from my face for a moment and then he started to run his hand down my arm, leaving goose bumps on the bare flesh. _"Kol stop it"_ I flinched away from him as much as I could considering his closeness.

_"Don't be frightened."_ Kol voice was quiet, almost soothing.

_"I'm not frightened just creeped out"_ I admitted.

_"No need to be creeped out either"_ he repositioned himself in front of me, not happy with my moving away from him. His hand returned to running up and down my arm and I tried my best to act like the small movement wasn't affecting me. His head returned to the side of my neck, inhaling yet again. A shiver ran up my spine and I tried to wriggle my way out, panicked by my reaction. Kol's hand moved from the wall and onto my side, holding it firmly against the surface. I couldn't see it but I could feel his smirk, as his lips moved upwards in the motion his cheek brushed mine faintly. His lips quickly brushed against my jaw and I froze up, like a rabbit caught in headlights. His lips continued to move across my jaw and then ventured down onto my neck, stopping to nibble at the sensitive spot right at the collar. As if my body was acting purely on instinct alone my hand snaked up around the back of Kol's neck and my fingers moved themselves through his brown hair, using the new found grasp I pulled him up from my neck and crashed my lips against his. My reaction stunned him as much as it did me; it took him a second to react but when he did he was kissing me back with fever.

Kol's hands hooked behind my knees, lifting them up until they were at each side of his waist. I wrapped my legs around his back loosely in a further attempt to remain upright. I didn't think Kol would drop me but I'd rather be safe than sorry. My back was pressed against the wall and every part of Kol that was present was leaning against me, one of his hands was flat against the wall while the other drifted over my thigh absently. My attention moved from his lips down to his neck, repeating his actions and nipping at the skin just below his ear. Kol's hand glided up from my thigh, over my hips and sides and continued on until he had it wrapped in my hair, pulling my head back he started his own assault on my neck. I squirmed as he pressed himself against me and a small moan escaped from my lips. The foreign sound coming from myself seemed to snap me out of my Kol filled daze and I pushed him with all the force I could muster. "Kol get off" It took several attempts before he seemed to acknowledge my protests. He dropped me gently on to the floor.

_"C'mon darling don't be a tease"_ Kol looked at me sternly, not amused with the change in activity.

_"You need to leave"_ I folded my arms across my chest and stared him down, finally taking the hint he shrugged and walked out of the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Taking a glance around the room I almost pushed a piece of the furniture up against the door to get out any more unwanted guests. Not that that would make any difference, no chair pressed against the door would stop a vampire if he wanted in. I sighed, praying silently that Kol didn't decide to make an appearance again tonight; I seriously doubted my self-control. Running my hands through my hair I contemplated maybe reading a book or finishing the magazine from earlier but decided against it, I turned off the light and headed to bed. Closing my eyes I settled down for the night.

I'd woken up late, according to the clock that was now sitting on the dresser it was 10 in the morning, I pulled myself out of the big comfortable bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower & use of my toothbrush.

Once I was dressed in some more the clothes Klaus had bought for me I headed downstairs to the kitchen in search of food, my stomach was rumbling away. Walking into the pristine white kitchen I saw Klaus and Kol both sitting at the table both with mugs before them, was it coffee on those cups or some A positive?

_"Morning Savannah"_ Klaus nodded at me when I entered the room, while Kol smirked.

_"Yes morning, sleep well?"_ a mischievous grin crossed his handsome face and I blushed.

_"Very well thank you"_ I kept my reply short but upbeat, I wasn't playing going to play along.

_"What's put you in a good mood this morning?"_ Klaus looked over at me curiously and Kol chuckled.

"_Only 2 more days left in captivity"_ I sighed and opened one of the cupboards hoping to find something edible.

* * *

**AN- **_Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and follows :) Let me know what you think about this one._

PS the third chapter will be up for 'Playing God' later on, no need to pm me about it the story it is getting continued. Having 2 separate fics at the same time will mean only one update daily still, i'll just try and rotate what fic i'm updating. All depends on what one i have more inspiration for i guess. 


	18. Chapter 18

I sat at the small white table beside Klaus, my bowl of cheerio's in front of me. I didn't take my eyes from the bowl of small circular shapes to look up, Kol's gaze felt warm against my skin as I forced myself to eat. My appetite had vanished and it took all of my strength to sit there, the temptation to make a swift exit and hide under my duvet until I was allowed to go home was hard to fight.

_"I'm feeling a little peckish Nik, care to join me for a quick snack?"_ Kol's brilliant accent bounced off the walls, the sound filling the quiet room.

_"No."_ Klaus' answer was short and he sounded a little frosty towards his brother.

_"C'mon Nik, don't be a grouch."_

_"I'm not being a grouch Kol but I've already explained to you I have a deal with the sheriff and the mayor. You can't go around snacking, we have blood bags"_ Klaus voice sounded stern as if he was giving Kol a small lecture.

_"I can't stand that stuff! You have to admit it is better straight from the vein!"_ Kol smiled widely, daring his brother to deny it.

_"Of course it is Kol but practice some restraint, if we want to live here peacefully that's one of the rules we have to follow. No draining the locals."_

_"Fine, I'll go out of town"_ Kol got up from his seat, causing my eyes to move up from the bowl to watch his exit. When he reached the kitchen door he turned and winked.

The silence in the room after Kol had left was almost deafening, I could hear my own heartbeat, my blood rushing through my body. Getting up from the table I cleared the few little hoops that remained in the bowl and washed it in the sink, making a swift exit I crossed the hall into the living room. Settling on the couch I pulled the remote out and turned on the TV to hbo. I just loved the documentaries on the channel.

I woke up to the sensation of the couch dipping slightly; someone must have sat down next to me. Reluctantly I pulled myself up from my slouched position to find Klaus seated at the other end. Of all the places he could have chosen it had to be there. I sighed and sat up properly, staring at him as I did so.

_"Oh so sleeping beauty is awake then"_ Klaus smiled over at me, his dimple showing.

_"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep"_ I ran my hands through my messy hair trying to adjust it.

_"That's alright"_ Klaus focused his attention back to a newspaper that was lying on his lap while fidgeted with anything I could my hands on completely uncomfortable in his company by myself. I still didn't trust him one bit, he hadn't mistreated me at all since I've been here but it's his own fault I was here in the first place. If only he'd just left me at the party that night instead of driving me home I wouldn't be in this mess, actually if he'd bumped into someone else I could still be going about my normal life, vampire and worry free. Would this compulsion thing actually work? What if it didn't? Would I be stuck here forever or would he just snap my neck like he did Kol's?

_"Klaus?"_ I spoke as quietly as I could; I knew he could hear me. He looked up from the paper with a curious expression.

_"Yes luv"_

_"Are you going to let me go home?"_

_"Of course in a couple of days after the compulsion has taken…"_

_"What if it doesn't work?"_

_"The only reason it wouldn't was Vervain sweetheart, you haven't come into contact with any here."_

_"But I don't think I've had any before this either, well not that I know of. So what if for whatever reason it doesn't work? What then?"_

_"I don't know"_ he sighed and sat the paper to the side _"I hadn't even thought of that because it's not something to worry about savannah luv it will work"_

_"You're sure?"_

_"Positive."_

I nodded accepting his answer and his confidence on the matter.

_"You know after you've forgotten everything I might ask you out again, only this time no hybrid slaughtering"_ Klaus smiled, he was joking but I stiffened. That was kinda weird. Sensing my tension he started to laugh _"Relax luv, I was kidding I promise I'll leave you alone"_

_"Will I remember anything?"_ Last night's escapade with Kol flashed through my mind, I could feel my cheeks reddening at the thought. I was unsure whether I wanted to remember it or not? As first kisses go it was pretty impressive, well from what I know about them it was impressive. I guess it wasn't technically my first kiss; I had kissed Colton once when we were 12. That was a once of experiment that never happened again. We just didn't see each other in that way. I felt a nought forming in my throat at the thought of my best friend. I missed my family & friends so much and the idea that I wouldn't see them again became a little too much. Abruptly jumping up from the sofa I headed for the stairs and the seclusion of the bedroom that was mine for the next 2 days. Klaus was left behind on the couch; I never gave him a chance to answer my question.

Standing at the window I watched the sun fall in the sky, tainting the blue a marvellous pink as it did so. I'd hidden away for the rest of the day, my emotions were a little scattered and I didn't trust them around other people right now, however the still present lump in my throat was becoming difficult to manage and my need for a cold glass of water was growing. Plucking up the courage I stepped out into the hallway and in the direction of the kitchen.

I was leaning against the counter top, sipping at a lovely cold glass of water, condensation from the glass trickling down onto my fingers when I heard footsteps. I didn't turn around to greet whoever had entered; I wasn't really in a social mood.

_"I didn't mean to upset you luv."_ Klaus moved behind me and placed his hand around my arm, turning me around to face him, he had a look of determination plastered across his features.

_"You didn't upset me"_ I tried my best to reassure him.

_"Then why were you crying?_" confusion now took the place of determination._ "Vampire hearing"_ he pointed to his ears, explaining how he knew.

_"I just my family & friends"_ I exhaled, doing my best to squash the lump in my throat. I wouldn't start bubbling again, it wouldn't change anything.

_"You'll see them again soon"_ he smiled at me but I wasn't finding any comfort in that promise, until I was back home in my own house with my dad, then I would believe him. _"If I could go back I wouldn't have asked you to go to that pointless event"_

"_Oh thanks, makes me feel much better"_ I rolled my eyes at his latest attempt of comfort. He'd only served to insult me.

_"That's not what I meant"_ Klaus held up his hands in defeat then sighed _"This really isn't one of my strengths"_

_"No shit"_ I scoffed at him.

_"I didn't mean that I don't find…"_ he huffed

_"Save it"_ I laughed at him, digging himself further into the hole.

_"Well I mean you're beautiful and I don't regret asking you out, just how the evening ended up"_

_"Yes the eventual slaughter" I_ shuddered at the memory, how could I be standing next to him having a conversation after what I'd witnessed him doing?

_"I regret that you had to see that"_

_"But you don't regret doing it?"_

_"No"_ Klaus shook his head. Talk about honest.

_"Excuse me"_ I put the glass into the sink and left Klaus standing in the kitchen. How could he not regret killing those people? Where was his conscience ?

* * *

**AN- **_Ann4ever17 maybe your right i have written more on Kol so heres a little bit of Klaus for you:) Not promising another update for this tomorrow i'm working a double.__What did you guys think about this one?_


	19. Chapter 19

The fact that Klaus could openly admit that he didn't regret killing those people really played on my mind, how could he be so cruel and heartless? They were somebody's son/daughter brother/sister. I just know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd done something as atrocious as that.

Once I was safely inside my room I headed to the bathroom, deciding to make use of the shower, I'd had enough baths. It was a large one, turning on the water I gave it two minutes to heat up before stepping under the water. The shower head was wide so it was like standing under a mini waterfall that covered all of me not just one half or a certain spot. I spread out in the spacious cubby; you could fit three of me in this space easily. I lathered up my hair while humming along to the Miguel track that was stuck in my head, letting my earlier concerns run down the train with the shampoo bubbles. I'd missed having showers, my bathroom wasn't even a quarter the size of this one but I felt a lot more comfortable in it that's for sure. Dressing in another nighty from the pile I settled down in bed, just wanting to fall asleep and welcome the morning already. When I woke up I'd only have one more day to go. The countdown was well and truly on now.

I stirred in my sleep, hearing the faint sound of music gliding up the long corridor and making its way into my room. I flipped around in the bed, burying my head under the pillow, it still didn't block out the noise. I needed silence if I was going to manage to get back to sleep, maybe it was morning and I should already be up anyway. A quick glance out of the window told me otherwise, I hadn't bothered to shut the curtains in the hope that the rising sun would act as my alarm clock in the morning. Groaning I threw the covers back and put my feet onto the cold flooring. This was one wakeup call I didn't want. Maybe I should just read a book until I fall back asleep? That was the safer option but my curiosity (nosiness) was getting the better of me- I had to investigate. The minute my mind was made up I knew I would live to regret the decision but I made it anyway.

Yet again I tried my best to employ whatever skill I had in the stealth department, creeping out of the door which led into the hallway, I shut it as silently as possible behind me. Using my not too great hearing sense I followed the sound down the hallway, it led me to the stairs. Standing on my tip toes I strained to see down properly without being visible, considering my height it was a difficult task, one I failed. Moving towards the banister I speedily stuck my head over the edge and had a good look down, nobody there. Should I risk going down? What if it was one of those vampires that worked for Klaus? Even worse what if it was Kol? I don't think I could handle seeing him again after last night's events.

Ignoring the sensible part of my brain I cautiously descended the stairs, waiting for any sign of life to appear. If it did I would probably just dash straight back up them. The music was getting louder the closer I got to the living room. Now standing on the outside of the door, leaning against the wall trying my upmost at being invisible I used what hearing I had, I couldn't hear much apart from the music and the a slight clinking sound of something hitting against metal. I took in a deep breath trying to muster up some courage and peek around the door frame. I stood still in the same position for a few minutes fighting the urge to just run back up the stairs and burry my head under a pillow, I chided myself for having no back bone whatsoever. Taking my first few steps I reached the wooden door frame and gradually slipped my head around the corner. I could see Klaus sitting on the sofa, glass in hand grinning at me widely.

_"Well that took forever luv didn't it_" he started laughing. I rolled my eyes at my own stupid over reaction and stood fully in the doorway, glaring at him.

_"I didn't know who was down here, you could have been anybody!"_ I shrugged my shoulders while trying to explain myself. _"How long did you know I was there?"_

_"A while"_ Klaus grinned again. _"I'm surprised you actually ventured into the room, I was expecting you too chicken out and go back upstairs"_

_"I almost did"_

_"What woke you up?"_ Klaus glanced at the clock mounted on the wall in the corner of the room _"It's late"_ He raised his glass towards the clock, drawing my full attention to the time. 2am.

_"The music"_

_"Oh sorry I didn't think it was that loud."_

_"It's not I'm just a really light sleeper."_ I explained.

_"Do you want a drink?"_ he got up and walked over to a drink cabinet, opening the doors.

_"I don't think that's the best idea."_

_"Maybe not, you have a very low tolerance if I remember correctly."_ He laughed again. Glad I was proving to be so amusing tonight. _"I had one of my hybrids pick you up some food, I believe there are some cans of soda in the fridge now"_ There was that word again- hybrid. Just what the hell was that? Did I want to know, probably not? Was I going to ask anyway? Of course.

_"Klaus?"_

_"Yes luv"_ he turned facing me.

_"I've heard that word mention by a few people now, what is it?"_ I played with my hands fidgeting my feet around when I asked. Waiting for him to tell me to piss off back to bed and stop being a hindrance.

_"Hybrid?"_ he looked over at me, taking a large gulp from his glass. I just nodded in response while he seemed to ponder the idea of filling me in. He pointed towards the sofa. _"You might want to sit down for this one sweetheart."_ He laughed again but it wasn't a fun carefree sound like it was mere moments ago, it was more of a harsh, bitter sound this time around. I did as I was directed; sitting down on the sofa I pulled a nearby pillow onto my lap, conscious of the flesh on show when I sat down. Why wasn't a robe part of the purchased wardrobe Klaus had bought in? Looking over at him I waited patiently for the explanation to begin, it seemed like I would be waiting a while when he suddenly turned round and faced me, downing the rest of the glass and placing it on the mantel piece behind him. _"Do you believe in werewolves Savannah?"_

_"No"_ that was an easy question to answer, I couldn't see what it had to do with my own question though.

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"Positive."_ I nodded my head, just where was this going?

_"But you believe in vampires?"_

_"I can't deny it even though I'd love too; your brother gave me a little display remember?"_

_"So you're willing to believe in vampires but not werewolves?"_ Klaus raised a solitary eyebrow in my direction; I thought about it for a brief second, he had a point.

_"Well…I"_

_"They exist savannah."_ Of course they did, my head started to hurt a little. I was instantly relieved I'd be forgetting all of this information soon enough. I didn't need this rattling around in my brain; I had enough to think about thank you very much.

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, now a hybrid is a special kind of vampire._" Klaus lifted the temporarily abandoned glass and walked over to the cabinet; pouring himself another glass of god knows what.

_"What do you mean special kind?"_

_"Well a hybrid is a mix."_

_"A mix of?"_ my brain was screaming the logical answer at me but I questioned it anyway, wanting to hear it said out loud.

_"Vampire and werewolf"_ Klaus was watching me again, trying to gauge my reaction.

_"Hmm, ok"_ it was a pretty crap response but it was all I could muster. My whole word had spun around upside down on its axis within the last 48 hours. Revelation after revelation. I glued my eyes onto the cushion on my lap, not wanting to face him. I wasn't sure what he'd be able to read on my face.

"_Are you scared?_" Klaus was crouching before me, looking a little concerned.

_"Should I be?"_ I raised my head, looking him dead in the eye.

_"No."_ he shook his head and smiled. _"I promise you'll come to no harm"_

_"Wait, so do you go outside once a month and howl at a full moon?"_ I smiled at the imagery in my head when I thought of this.

_"No I can go outside and howl any night of the month. I'm not restricted by any sort of lunar cycle"_

_"That's kinda cool I guess."_

_"Kinda cool you guess?"_ Klaus repeated me and then shook his head standing again. _"Are you sure you don't want that soda?"_ Klaus walked over to the doorway looking back.

_"Why not."_ Where was the harm in another 5 minutes of conversation before I headed back to bed?

* * *

**An- **_I wasn't going to update this tonight but i'm off tomorrow so i should manage to write an update again soon anyway :) Enjoy & let me know if you love it or hate it. Also feel free to make any suggestions on what you want to happen in the story, i cant please everybody but i'll take them into consideration :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- **_I dont know whats going on with fanfic but i've had some issues getting this uploaded_

_Warning this chapter will have some mature content so the rating of the fic will have to be brought up to M. I will put ************* **at the beginning of the explicit part but to be honest thats pretty much most of the chapter. Skip over it if you don't want to read it._

* * *

The conversation hadn't been awkward at all which had surprised me; I was still sitting beside Klaus on the sofa, nursing a can of coca cola while we chattered aimlessly about completely pointless trivial things. I was curious to know more about the whole hybrid thing but managed to restrain myself, only just. I listened intently as he talked about traveling the world, his time in all sorts of amazing countries, China , Russia, Italy, Poland, Germany, England, Scotland, Wales just to name a few. I suppose when time doesn't limit you in any way you could go wherever you wanted. I envied that a little, never having to worry about fitting all the things you wanted to see or achieve into one short lifespan. The eternal youth was also another highlight. We were in the middle of discussing the many different museums in Europe when Klaus' pocket started to buzz. Who calls at this time in the morning? It was nearly 3am now; this is exactly why my phone is switched to silent after 10pm. Klaus looked over at me regretfully then took the call.

_"Stefan this better be good mate."_ Klaus nodded along while the other person spoke down the line, his face contorting into irritation. _"I'll sort it._" He clicked end call then turned to me sighing. Klaus stood up from the sofa and disappeared, only to show up again moments later only this time wearing a jacket. _"I'm afraid I have to go clean up some mess, apparently my sister has been trying to kill my doppelganger. Sorry luv"_ Before I could ask what the hell a doppelganger was he had vanished again. That super speed has to be another one of the benefits.

For a moment I thought I had been left to my own devices, had this whole big house to myself and the possibility of an early escape, walking into the downstairs hallway before the front door I discovered that was not the case however, two men I'd seen around the house a couple of times were now standing in front of the large door, blocking the exit.

_"Don't even think about."_ One of them looked at me with pure disgust as he spoke, I was slightly offended. This man didn't know me or hadn't even spoken to me before so how could he dislike me? Talk about pre-judging. What an ass. Bypassing the unfriendly guards I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, I was still thirsty but another can of soda would only serve to waken me up even more. Taking small sips of the liquid I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings until I sensed another presence in the room, turning I saw Kol sitting on a countertop.

_"What do you want Kol?"_ I kept my voice as neutral as possible; I wouldn't let his presence affect me like I let it last night.

_"Nothing, I thought that you'd just love to see me again."_ He smiled over at me.

_"Wow hello ego"_

_"Don't pretend darling"_

_"Are you always such an arrogant ass?!"_

_"Do you always lie to yourself?"_

_"Ugh you're such a man sometimes you know that!_" I sighed, getting annoyed with him, why did he have to have an answer for everything, couldn't he just shut up?

_"Good of you to notice!"_ Kol had walked over to me and was now smiling widely; I couldn't help but return the grin, as much as I wanted to be mad at him right now I just couldn't.

Seconds passed, not a word was spoken between us but Kol's eyes never moved from mine. I was beginning to feel a little tense; would he be mad if I just left? I could feel my lips drying out, my tongue slipped out wetting them slightly. Kol's attention was suddenly redirected from my eyes down; well that wasn't my brightest idea ever. He started moving forwards, his focus locked onto my lips.

****************MMMMMMMMMMMMMM********************** **************

_"Kol?"_ I tried to distract him, my voice sounded just as uncertain as I felt.

_"Relax darling, I just want to kiss you"_ I barely managed to form an 'oh' with my lips before Kol closed his lips over mine. Proving to be as impatient as I expected he was Kol abruptly slipped his tongue out urging my lips apart. Although he started the kiss forceful and demanding he softened it slightly, as his tongue slipped into my mouth I could taste the remains of a coppery metallic substance on his tongue before I let go of all my coherent thoughts and just let Kol take over, I was giving him full control for now.

I stood completely still, almost holding in my breath as Kol detached his lips from mine only to press them gently back into place, he continued like this for a few seconds only to suddenly press forward, pushing my back into the counter, I gasped at the his new found urgency and he took full advantage, invading my mouth with his tongue. I wasn't prepared for the action and it took me a moment to catch up, his tongue kept up its exploration and a small moan started at the back of my throat, this time the sound didn't catch me by surprise. Acting of its own accord my body arched against his, pressing against him as much as I possibly could. Letting my hands snake up round his shoulders I kissed him back with everything I could muster, my tongue greeting his eagerly.

The counter digging into my back was becoming almost painful but my attention was elsewhere. One of the hands I had placed on his shoulder remained there as I pulled him in even further, urging him to deepen the kiss while the other trailed through his hair, my finger nails trailing along his scalp. Kol growled obliging the silent request, every move he made was more demanding again, one of his hands wrapped around my waist while the other reached down grabbing my behind until I was pressed completely against him, I don't think you could squeeze a ruler between us. Kol ground against me and I groaned into the kiss, I was distracted by the sudden pooling between my legs that I hadn't even notice Kol's lips leave mine until they were at the valley between my breasts, I jumped in his arms slightly at the excitement that jolted through me, like some sort of electrical current. His mouth returned back up to my neck while one of his hands was placed onto the material covering my breasts, caressing gently. He continued to place open mouthed kisses up the side of my neck, stopping to nip at the tender flesh under my ear. Between the escaping moans and the desperate kisses my breathing had grown ragged and I did my best to control it but I was seriously distracted.

Tilting my head back and staring at the ceiling I tried my best to focus but it was pointless, I couldn't concentrate when I was in the same room as him, never mind when he was so close. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't have any sort of feelings or even a slight liking for Kol when another small moan escaped my lips; I silently cursed my body's reaction to him. He drank blood for heaven's sake; I tried desperately to picture those dark eyes with spidery red veins sinking into some poor innocent person's throat but instead my mind just flooded with images of his jaw dropping lop sided smile and the memory of the kiss we shared last night.

I clutched at the material of his t-shirt trying my best to pull it up over him, considering how closely moulded we were it was no easy task. Managing to get it up to his underarms I sighed in frustration as I couldn't get the space to continue the removal. Pulling away reluctantly Kol grabbed the hem of the material, pulling it up over his shoulders then head to reveal flesh. I didn't even get a chance to admire; he pulled himself back in at a quick speed. His hands wrapped around my back again only this time one of them trailed upwards, slowly sliding up my arm until it reached the small strap of my nighty against my shoulder, retreating back down my arm taking the strap with it to reveal my bare flesh. Kol's mouth dropped immediately, his lips wrapping gently around my nipple, my back arched into the caress automatically as his tongue circled the small nub.

One of my legs wrapped around him, ignoring the brief fleeting thoughts in my head that told me this was a bad idea, I ground against him slowly one of my hands grabbing his arm for support the other trailing across his flat muscular chest. Kol growled at my aggressive reaction and before I knew it his hands were at the back of my thighs, he was balancing me against the counter top pulling one of my legs to wrap around him. His hand slipped between the both of us, resting momentarily against my inner thigh before reaching further and caressing me through the material of my underwear, biting my lip to try and keep quiet I arched my back and leaned my head against a cabinet on the wall. I was amazed how the whole world seemed to just disappear and it was only the two of us, everything else just slipped from my mind. Everybody else had vanished and it was just Kol. My breathing had become an almost shallow panting that stopped as suddenly as it started when he slipped a solitary finger beneath the lace and ran it over bare flesh. Pulling his mouth back to mine I kissed him frantically as his finger brushed against my flesh.

Deciding to reciprocate I put my hand between the both of us also, reaching down to the denim fabric of his jeans I found all the evidence of his arousal and squeezed, he thrust himself into the caress but then quickly forced my hand away, catching his fingers in the lace of my underwear, with a quick sharp pull they were gone. I gasped in surprise but then groaned as his hand returned to caressing me, now unobstructed he pressed the heel of his palm against my core and inserted a finger. My hips bucked to meet his caress, I cried out into the room as his mouth trailed down my throat and found my breast, his teeth grazing my nipple before his tongue flicked over the pebbled surface, his lips closed around and he started to suck and nip as his finger withdrew, only to return with vigour and thrust back in. My body was tense, just seconds away from diving over that beautiful cliff into an exploding abyss. My hands grabbed at the skin of his shoulders, clawing lightly, I continued to cry out into the room, I didn't have the self-control to attempt to stop.

_"Well I can see you've been busy!"_ Klaus was standing in the doorway to kitchen and I didn't know how long he'd been there, I was too absorbed in Kol. Panicking I tried to back away only to hit my head on the cabinet behind me. The last thing I heard was a low growl escaping Kol's throat.

* * *

**AN- **_Okay i'm sorry to everybody who didn't want the scene in the fic but there were people who did and i can't please you all. I've been getting nagged about 'spicing it up' so there you go lol. Sorry if it completely sucked, first attempt at writing any sort of 'Lemons'. I'd also like to apologise to the few that are team Klaus, i can already picture the mad reviews lol. Don't hate me haha. Hated it or loved it let me know:) _


	21. Chapter 21

The darkness faded and I woke to a concerned looking Kol hovering over me, I was lying across the counter which was proving very uncomfortable, pushing him away gently I sat up and tried my best to climb down without another injury. Blood flooded to my cheeks in embarrassment as I recalled what had the caused the smack to the head in the first place, looking over at the doorway sure enough he was still standing there.

_"Feeling better?"_ he scowled over.

_"Oh shut up Nik"_ Kol barked back at his brother. Without saying a word to either of them I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs, I had to pass the two men guarding the door on my journey. One of them winked and my cheeks reddened even further. Apparently Klaus wasn't the only one who got a mini show, I'd forgotten all about their presence. I ran up the stairs and shut my door behind me. Once again wishing it had a lock. I crawled into bed, hoping to doze straight off, I'd wake up tomorrow and only have 1 day left to endure.

The sound of a banging on the door woke me up, much sooner than I had wanted to wakened. I rolled over and pulled the duvet up. The mattress and pillows seemed to hug me back, just as adamant against my gaining departure.

_"Savannah"_ I recognised the voice immediately.

_"Go away"_ I buried my face even further.

_"I'm not going anywhere darling."_ Kol moved around to the side of the bed I was currently hiding on and sat himself down beside me. "_Why are you still In bed so late?"_

_"Because I didn't want to get up"_ I shrugged, the duvet moving slightly with the action. _"It's not a crime"_

_"No but wasting such a beautiful day is"_ he smiled down at me.

_"Kol I don't want to get up."_ I said it more bitterly than I had intended too but it had the desired effect. He got up and left the room muttering a 'fine then' as he left.

I'd spent all of the day cooped up in the same room in total avoidance; I couldn't wait to forget the incident. My stomach had been protesting all day but so far I'd managed to ignore it's demands. Surely starvation was the better option.

Eventually my gut overruled and I decided to brave the knowing glances and probable glares from Klaus. After all I didn't do anything wrong technically, I hoped into the shower for quickness. After I was dried and dressed I stood at the bedroom door contemplating the consequences of leaving the room but just then my stomach growled again. I opened the door and set onto my mission for food, then I'd make a hasty retreat back into the safety and seclusion of the room.

I was in the kitchen before I knew it; my feet had just automatically taken me to there without really thinking about it. I was standing in the same spot I did last night, rooting through the same cupboard that had given me the little injury. I could feel eyes watching me but I didn't want to find out who they belonged too, my hands grasped the box of cheerio's and I pulled them out reaching into a lower counter to retrieve a small bowl.

The last step, the final frontier was ruined by the waiting figure leaning against the fridge that contained the milk. I sighed the minute my eyes met his. I didn't know what to say and an awkward tension soon filled the room.

_"How's your head luv"_ Klaus attempted a friendly smile but it looked as strained as I felt.

_"Fine thanks"_ I mumbled, I turned away from him, who needed milk in their cereal anyway? Not me.  
I walked around the counters, bowl in hand and headed for the door again on to have my path blocked by the now frowning hybrid. _"Klaus just drop it, just leave me alone until I can go home"_ I shook my head not wanting to meet his gaze, the silence that filled the room was deafening.

_"That's what I wanted to see you about…"_ I cut him off before he could finish.

_"No. No you promised!"_

_"Relax luv, I'm not planning on breaking it, actually I want to live up to it"_ Klaus help up his hands _"I'm letting you go home, I just need to check something first."_

_"You are?"_ I couldn't contain my excitement_ "Okay check what?"_ Klaus took a few steps forward and I automatically countered the action by taking a few backwards.

_"Well it won't work if you keep moving"_

_"What wont?"_ I stuttered the words out clumsily, my stomach clenching in either hunger or a horrible sense of trouble about to arrive. Knowing my luck it would be the latter. Right on cue he grabbed my wrist, his eyes yellowing slightly caused me to gasp in surprise. They were so different from Kol's almost black ones. Klaus' fangs ran out and he quickly sunk them into my skin, I let out a small yelp and tried to pull my wrist back from his grasp, his hand was wrapped around it in a vice like grip.

_"Vervain free"_ he mumbled as he removed his teeth from my skin, his eyes slowly returned to normal and the fangs retracted. I clutched at my wrist.

_"That's a good thing right?"_ he merely nodded stepping in even closer.

_"I'll keep my word, you won't see or hear from me again"_

_"Okay"_ I mumbled the words out still in a small state of shock. Klaus stepped in front of me quickly brushing his lips against my cheek before his eyes met mine. Oh so blue was my last coherent thought.

_"Savannah you're going home"_ his voice was firm _"You've been staying at an aunts in New York for a_ _few days"_

_"I've been in New York"_

_"You missed all your friends and family so much, you can't wait to see them again._ _You're going to forget about everything that happened in the past 3 days._ _You went to Miss Mystic with a guy who turned out to be an arse"_

_"He was such an asshole"_

* * *

I bounded up the stairs, my small suitcase being dragged behind me slowly. Not even bothering to check if it was open I barged straight in through the door. I'd really missed this place while I was away. I inhaled deeply, surrounding myself with the familiarity of home.

_"Hey honey, how was your stay?"_ My dad popped his head up from the sofa and I smiled widely at him. It felt good to be back.

* * *

**AN- **_Loved it or hated it , let me know your thoughts on the story =]_


	22. Chapter 22

The darkness faded and I woke to a concerned looking Kol hovering over me, I was lying across the counter which was proving very uncomfortable, pushing him away gently I sat up and tried my best to climb down without another injury. Blood flooded to my cheeks in embarrassment as I recalled what had the caused the smack to the head in the first place, looking over at the doorway sure enough he was still standing there.

_"Feeling better?"_ he scowled over.

_"Oh shut up Nik"_ Kol barked back at his brother. Without saying a word to either of them I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs, I had to pass the two men guarding the door on my journey. One of them winked and my cheeks reddened even further. Apparently Klaus wasn't the only one who got a mini show, I'd forgotten all about their presence. I ran up the stairs and shut my door behind me. Once again wishing it had a lock. I crawled into bed, hoping to doze straight off, I'd wake up tomorrow and only have 1 day left to endure.

The sound of a banging on the door woke me up, much sooner than I had wanted to wakened. I rolled over and pulled the duvet up. The mattress and pillows seemed to hug me back, just as adamant against my gaining departure.

_"Savannah"_ I recognised the voice immediately.

_"Go away"_ I buried my face even further.

_"I'm not going anywhere darling."_ Kol moved around to the side of the bed I was currently hiding on and sat himself down beside me. "_Why are you still In bed so late?"_

_"Because I didn't want to get up"_ I shrugged, the duvet moving slightly with the action. _"It's not a crime"_

_"No but wasting such a beautiful day is"_ he smiled down at me.

_"Kol I don't want to get up."_ I said it more bitterly than I had intended too but it had the desired effect. He got up and left the room muttering a 'fine then' as he left.

I'd spent all of the day cooped up in the same room in total avoidance; I couldn't wait to forget the incident. My stomach had been protesting all day but so far I'd managed to ignore it's demands. Surely starvation was the better option.

Eventually my gut overruled and I decided to brave the knowing glances and probable glares from Klaus. After all I didn't do anything wrong technically, I hoped into the shower for quickness. After I was dried and dressed I stood at the bedroom door contemplating the consequences of leaving the room but just then my stomach growled again. I opened the door and set onto my mission for food, then I'd make a hasty retreat back into the safety and seclusion of the room.

I was in the kitchen before I knew it; my feet had just automatically taken me to there without really thinking about it. I was standing in the same spot I did last night, rooting through the same cupboard that had given me the little injury. I could feel eyes watching me but I didn't want to find out who they belonged too, my hands grasped the box of cheerio's and I pulled them out reaching into a lower counter to retrieve a small bowl.

The last step, the final frontier was ruined by the waiting figure leaning against the fridge that contained the milk. I sighed the minute my eyes met his. I didn't know what to say and an awkward tension soon filled the room.

_"How's your head luv"_ Klaus attempted a friendly smile but it looked as strained as I felt.

_"Fine thanks"_ I mumbled, I turned away from him, who needed milk in their cereal anyway? Not me.  
I walked around the counters, bowl in hand and headed for the door again on to have my path blocked by the now frowning hybrid. _"Klaus just drop it, just leave me alone until I can go home"_ I shook my head not wanting to meet his gaze, the silence that filled the room was deafening.

_"That's what I wanted to see you about…"_ I cut him off before he could finish.

_"No. No you promised!"_

_"Relax luv, I'm not planning on breaking it, actually I want to live up to it"_ Klaus help up his hands _"I'm letting you go home, I just need to check something first."_

_"You are?"_ I couldn't contain my excitement_ "Okay check what?"_ Klaus took a few steps forward and I automatically countered the action by taking a few backwards.

_"Well it won't work if you keep moving"_

_"What wont?"_ I stuttered the words out clumsily, my stomach clenching in either hunger or a horrible sense of trouble about to arrive. Knowing my luck it would be the latter. Right on cue he grabbed my wrist, his eyes yellowing slightly caused me to gasp in surprise. They were so different from Kol's almost black ones. Klaus' fangs ran out and he quickly sunk them into my skin, I let out a small yelp and tried to pull my wrist back from his grasp, his hand was wrapped around it in a vice like grip.

_"Vervain free"_ he mumbled as he removed his teeth from my skin, his eyes slowly returned to normal and the fangs retracted. I clutched at my wrist.

_"That's a good thing right?"_ he merely nodded stepping in even closer.

_"I'll keep my word, you won't see or hear from me again"_

_"Okay"_ I mumbled the words out still in a small state of shock. Klaus stepped in front of me quickly brushing his lips against my cheek before his eyes met mine. Oh so blue was my last coherent thought.

_"Savannah you're going home"_ his voice was firm _"You've been staying at an aunts in New York for a_ _few days"_

_"I've been in New York"_

_"You missed all your friends and family so much, you can't wait to see them again._ _You're going to forget about everything that happened in the past 3 days._ _You went to Miss Mystic with a guy who turned out to be an arse"_

_"He was such an asshole"_

* * *

I bounded up the stairs, my small suitcase being dragged behind me slowly. Not even bothering to check if it was open I barged straight in through the door. I'd really missed this place while I was away. I inhaled deeply, surrounding myself with the familiarity of home.

_"Hey honey, how was your stay?"_ My dad popped his head up from the sofa and I smiled widely at him. It felt good to be back.

* * *

**AN- **_Loved it or hated it , let me know your thoughts on the story =]_


	23. Chapter 23

**AN- **_I read through the reviews and couldn't just leave it like that, i know some of you werent too happy lol! So i've wrote another wee chapter for this, don't know how far i'm going to take this or how long it will last as i'm currently writing a lot for 'Playing God' but i will try and update whenever possible or whenever the inspiration to write a chapter strikes! Don't be too mad :) _

* * *

I'd been back from New York for a week now; life was back to normal as if I'd never left. Trudging through the school hallways I was headed for the canteen, my stomach had spent most of the last period class growling away.

Sitting at a table in the centre of the large room was Colton and a few of his football buddies, after I collected my food I went over to join them.

_"What did you think of that pass in the 4th quarter?"_ A face I didn't recognise was speaking to the group as I took my seat bedside Colton. He smiled at me and I concentrated on my lunch, not paying attention to the sports talk. It held very little interest for me.

_"Savannah"_ Colton was leaning into my ear, keeping his voice quiet and hushed.

_"Mhhm?"_ I had a mouthful of apple at the time so a proper response was out of the question.

_"The new chick is drawing you some major daggers over there"_ I followed his gaze and my eyes settled on Rebekah Mikaelson, she was sitting at a table in the corner of the room surrounded by her cheerleading buddies, Colton was right if looks could kill I'd have to drop dead. I've never even spoke two words to the girl, how could she be looking at me with so much loathing? "_What'd you do to her?"_ he chuckled softly.

_"Nothing."_ I shook my head.

_"Yeah right"_

_"No I'm serious, I've never spoke to her."_ I could feel a confused frown encroach on my forehead.

After school had finished I got onto the bus as usual, the house would be empty when I got home, my dad was working a back shift tonight so he wouldn't be home until later. I spent the whole bus journey fighting off the oddest feeling, I had a strange sensation that I was being watched, I could just feel a set of eyes on me but every time I turned to investigate I couldn't find anyone even remotely looking in my direction. I brushed it off, wrote it down to my own paranoia.

Dinner was a quick microwave meal; I wasn't going to waste anytime cooking up something special and time consuming for just me- that was just a waste of time and effort. I settled down on the sofa to watch reruns of friends, my homework could wait until later.

I cried again at the ending to the final episode, somehow even though I knew what was going to happen I still shed a tear. I shook my head at my own idiocy and climbed the stairs, stretching and yawning as I did so, it was getting late.

I had the water running, warming up while I shed my clothes and placed them into the laundry basket, that was something else on my to do list- the washing. Putting one foot under the water to test the temperature I quickly reached in and readjusted the dial, it was a little too hot. Just as I was about to re-test the water the doorbell rang. I let out an irritated groan. Perfect timing. Having an inner debate with myself on whether I should answer or not I reluctantly left the bathroom, wrapping my robe around myself as I headed down the stairs to the front door. This better be good.

A vaguely familiar face stood on my porch; I don't know where I recognised him from. Maybe he just had one of those faces?

_"Sorry to bother you"_ he looked a little flustered _"Could I use your phone?"_ Ugh, what a lovely accent.

_"You want to use the phone?"_ I opened the door and walked in towards the landline. I waited for him to follow but he never did, he just at the door leaning against the frame with one arm patiently. _"You can come in"_ The stranger smiled at me widely then crossed over into the house, closing the door behind him.

_"Sorry to bother you, my car broke down just outside & my phones dead"_ He held up his iPhone.

_"No it's okay don't worry about it"_ I smiled reassuringly, I couldn't be mad at him for disrupting my shower not when he was clearly in need, This would count as my good deed for the week.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, shouting through I asked if the man if he wanted anything but he politely declined. When I returned to the living room he was just placing the landline back into the base unit.

_"That's me finished"_ he smiled at me again, it was an infectious cheeky grin that I couldn't help but return. _"Sorry to have bothered you"_

_"It's fine"_ He walked towards the front door, opening it and then stepping out onto the porch, turning to give me a small wink. Once the door was shut, I waited a good 2 minutes maybe more before I let my curiosity take hold of me, I poked my head through a gap in one of the blinds to look out onto the street. It was finally getting dark and all the street lamps were on, illuminating the street just enough, a glance up and down the long street and it was empty. No cars were abandoned and broken down, no handsome man looking lost or confused. Strange, he did say he had broken down on this street. I shrugged the incident off and climbed the stairs for a second time looking forward to my shower.

* * *

**AN- **_It's short i know! Don't hate me. I really want to know where you guys want this story to go? Your thoughts and idea's. I thought it would end on the last chapter but clearly y'all didn't agree haha. _


	24. Chapter 24

It wasn't long after the poor stranded stranger left that I jumped back into the shower, feeling the warm water run down my back, soaking my hair as it did so was relaxing. I tried to muster back up some form of enthusiasm to get my homework finished but I couldn't be assed.

Changing into an old comfortable nighty I slipped into my bed, surrounding myself with the duvet and sighing when my head hit the pillow, bliss.

I was in an unfamiliar setting, it was pitch black and I could barely make out my hand in front of my face. My heart accelerated what happened to my room? Why wasn't I cosy in bed anymore? A quick feel of the material covering me confirmed I was still in my nightie, what changed?

_"Hello luv, have you missed me?"_ A man appeared in front of me, again he looked oddly familiar but I just couldn't place him.

_"Erm, no"_ I looked back at him with a confused expression. When did he get here? His lips turned up into a smile, a wide grin now on his features putting a small dimple on full display, his blue eyes stood out against the black backdrop that was our surroundings.

_"That's not very nice"_ he chuckled lowly to himself.

_"Sorry…"_ I stammered _"Do I know you?"_

_"I'm surprised you could have forgotten"_ he took a step forward, I tried to counteract the movement but my legs just wouldn't move. His lips twitched at my immobility, clearly amused. The closer he was getting the better I could see him, those lovely blue eyes were changing colour, into a tainted yellow that shimmered in the darkness.

The man was now just inches away from me, I could see his teeth sharpen ever so slightly before he leaned his head into the crook of my neck and inhaled. A shiver ran down my spine, induced by the fear that he sent through me with the action.

_"Em, what are you doing?"_ I kept my voice as strong as possible given the current situation I was in.

_"Shhh"_ he placed his hand over my mouth lightly before whispering. _"I'm thirsty."_ A sharp pain shot through my neck and I couldn't help but scream out in pain.

I woke up, my body trembling with fear, my hand instinctively shot up to my neck to find no injury there. A quick glance around told me that I was still in my bed, wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand I cuddled back down trying hopelessly to fall back to sleep, I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning.

_"Savannah, you're going to be late!"_ a loud thud against my door made me jump. I looked up at the clock on the dresser, great I'd overslept. My nighty still felt sticky against my skin from all the sweating brought on by the nightmare, I ran into the bathroom and jumped in another quick shower, avoiding getting any water on my hair.

_"Honey I don't have time to run you into school today, I'm going to be late as well."_ I nodded as I grabbed a bagel from the breadbin and quickly cut it.

_"That's okay, I'll text Colton"_

_"Great, I'll see you tonight"_ my dad placed a quick peck on the top of my head before he rushed out the door. I sighed when the front door slammed behind him, today was just going to be one of those days. Pulling my phone nimbly out from my pocket I sent a quick text to Colton, asking him if he could pick me up on his way in. I was sitting on a stool in the kitchen eating my breakfast when he just appeared in my kitchen.

_"I thought you needed a lift?!"_ Colton looked over at me eyebrows raised.

_"Oh just come on in why don't you"_ I smiled back at him _"I do, but I was expecting a text back to say whether it was ok or not!"_

_"Of course it's ok, don't be stupid."_ Colton grabbed my arm and pulled me off the seat _"Hurry up before we're late Wyatt."_

_"Yes sir!"_ I saluted him as I picked my bag up from the floor, heading for the front door.

The morning flew in, I paid little attention in any my classes, I kept my head down to look like I was focusing on something in a textbook but really I was just doodling away in my note pad. I kept drawing the same image over and over again until I felt I had it perfected those eyes from my dream last night; they were something spectacular but completely terrifying at the same time. Another shiver ran down my spine just thinking about them.

_"Savannah, what are you doing?"_ Colton peeked over my arm to look at my scribbles _"Kinda weird"_ he shrugged and went back to throwing small balls of paper at one of his friend's heads while the teacher's attention was elsewhere. Sighing I looked back down at the drawings, weird was right.

Lunch was the same boring old routine as it always is, I sat beside Colton and his buddies listening to the rabbit on about sports while I pretended to look even remotely interested. Somebody must have asked me a question because Colton flicked me on the forehead, pulling me out of my own bubble.

_"What's up with you today? You've spent most of it on another planet"_ He eyed me curiously.

_"Nothing I'm just really tired."_

_"Hmm yeah I can tell just look at those bags under your eyes"_ he scrunched his face up pointing. I smacked his hand away from my face.

_"Very funny!"_ I scowled at him, rubbing under my eyes just in case.

_"Lighten up"_ he smiled over at me _"Now are you coming to the party or not?"_

_"What party?"_

_"You really weren't listening at all were you?"_ Colton didn't look too surprised by this.

_"Nope, sorry."_ I shook my head.

_"Matt Donovan is throwing a little get together"_

_"Where about?"_ I asked, my interest peaking only slightly.

_"The old cemetery"_

_"That sounds ominous and really creepy"_ Colton just grinned back in return nodding.

_"You up for it Savannah? Or are you too chicken?"_ Challenge accepted.

_"When is it?"_ I asked.

_"Tonight"_ Colton got up grabbing his tray _"I'll pick you up at 8 if you're coming"_ I nodded in agreement, waving as he left the table.

* * *

**AN- Kinda short i know, next one will hopefully be a little longer. Thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

Thinking back on it the last party I'd attended was a complete bust, I can't really remember what happened, just that I didn't have a good time.

_"You look nice honey, where are you going?"_ My dad was watching me from his usual place on the sofa.

_"I'm going to a party with Colton"_ I smiled back at him, hoping he didn't ask where about. I wasn't the best liar.

_"Sounds fun"_ he looked back to the TV his attention returning to whatever game was playing on ESPN. A car horn honked outside of the house and I headed for the door, grabbing my phone and shoving it into the pocket of my jeans.

_"Right dad that's Colton here, I'm away"_ I was halfway out the door before he replied.

_"Don't be too late Savannah, I want you back here for 11pm at the latest"_ He put on his parental authority voice.

_"Ok"_ I yelled back.

The drive to the old cemetery wasn't a long one, we were already half way there and I was looking forward it. Being in a cemetery at night aside, it should be fun.

_"What are you thinking about over there?"_ Colton smiled over at me.

_"Nothing, just hoping to have a good time tonight I guess."_

_"Of course you'll have a good time, it's a party that I'm at."_ He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

_"Oh of course almighty, please forgive me"_ I raised my hands in mock defeat. _"A good time is sure to be had by all when you're around"_

_"That's better!"_ we both laughed as we drove towards the entry point for the cemetery.

It wasn't a cold night but there was definitely a chill in the air, I wrapped my arms around myself as I stepped out of the car, glad I'd put a cardigan on over my top. Glancing around at my surroundings I felt a little creeped out by the towering trees, the old cemetery was flanked at each side by forest. The cemetery itself was in the middle of a small clearing, we'd have to do a little walking through the trees to get to it. Colton went around to the trunk of the car, pulling out a small crate of beers.

_"Just where did you get that?"_ I asked incredulously.

_"It's on a need to know basis Wyatt and you don't need to know"_ he winked over at me. I glared back at him. _"Fine my brother got them but shh, if we get him busted he won't go in again!"_

_"Won't there be drink there already?"_

_"Yeah but where's the harm in bringing a little more, don't want to run out"_ he smiled grabbing my arm and towing me behind him. _"C'mon"_

The trail up to the cemetery wasn't a long one, but it was poorly lit considering the only light that reached it was that of the moon above, with the tall trees blocking it the whole journey had to be navigated in the dark. I pulled my phone from my pocket and used the display on the screen as a mini torch, thankful that I'd made the wise decision to bring it with me.

_"You're so slow Savannah, keep up"_

_"Ugh we can't all have your athletic grace so shut up"_ I whined back at him, getting a short chuckle in return.

_"Do you hear that?"_ Colton asked, slowing a little.

_"What?"_ I took my focus off the path in front of me and concentrated on the sounds around me. I could hear people shouting in the background, the sounds getting louder the further we travelled.

_"The shouting?"_

_"No not the shouting Savannah, that's the sound of fun!"_

_"Oh is it? Thanks for enlightening me"_

The party was in full swing when we arrived, there were a few lamps and torches lit about, allowing some more lighting to the dreary looking place. There were a few trucks that had manoeuvred their way up to the clearing, one of them served as the bar, with an assortment of beers and liquor piled in the back. Another was being used at tonight's entertainment, the radio playing music. The sound of filled the small get together.

_"Hey Col"_ one of his buddies ran up and tapped him on the shoulder. _"We were beginning to think you wouldn't make it"_

_"This one trailed behind on the walk up"_ he nodded his head behind, pointing out my presence. I rolled my eyes, nice of him to give me the blame.

_"Hey Savannah, we didn't think you'd actually come"_

_"I'm not too sure how to take that"_ I laughed a little stiffly, mentally kicking myself for agreeing to come all just to save face.

_"Well she came and she's here to have a good time, aren't you?"_ Colton fixed me with a look that said you better.

_"Yup"_ I popped the p on the end.

_"C'mon let's go get a drink."_ Colton pulled me behind him again, heading for the trunk that was holding the alcohol he disposed of the crate of beer, placing it in beside the rest. Grabbing a can for himself and pouring mine into a plastic a cup we headed into the crowd of chattering people.

Colton was standing with a group of his mates, laughing about something they all seemed to find oh so hilarious while I stood back, leaning uncomfortably against an old headstone. Just what was I doing here? This so wasn't my group of people, jock types all rowdy and just plain loud. I preferred quiet and calm. My friends that I'd met in the library would shake their heads at me if they could see me here with this crowd. I laughed bitterly to myself. This was a disaster, I'd just need to suck it up and pretend to have some fun until Colton was ready to leave.

I frowned down into my cup, the beer was kinda warm and it just didn't taste good. How people could actually enjoy drinking this stuff was beyond me.

_"Well aren't you just a picture of pure joy"_ I looked over to my right to see the man who'd broken down the other night a few steps away from me.

_"Ahh, yes I just can't seem to contain it"_ I smiled over at him. "_How'd your car trouble workout?"_

_"So there's nothing wrong with your memory then"_ he laughed quietly, apparently I'd missed some sort of joke there _"Yes it's sorted now._"

_"Good, what are you doing here?"_

_"What am I not welcome?"_

_"No it's not that.."_ is tumbled over my previous words, they were a little rude _"It's just this crowd is full of students from Mystic Falls high and I don't think you're one."_ I smiled at him.

_"No I'm not but my sister is, she's here somewhere."_

_"Oh, who's your sister then?"_

_"Rebekah Mikaelson."_ He nodded when the frown crossed my forehead. _"I can see she's made an impression!"_ he started laughing again.

_"You could say that yes."_

_"I'm Kol"_ he smiled at me, I reached my hand out to shake his. He quickly grasped it, placing a light kiss over the back of it.

_"Savannah"_

_"Lovely name"_

_"Thanks."_ I smiled back at him brightly.

_"Hey Savannah we're gonna head to …"_ Colton walked over to me but stopped short when he spotted Kol. There was an awkward silence; the tension was starting to get to me so I broke it.

_"Colton this is Kol, he's Rebekah's brother"_

_"Yeah we've already met"_ Colton nodded and Kol visibly stiffened, his jaw tensing.

_"Oh you did, when?"_ I asked curiously.

_"At the fair"_ Colton fixed his gaze from Kol over to me. _"You don't remember?"_

_"What…eh…No"_ I searched back but I didn't have any recollection of meeting him before he knocked on my front door.

_"I think you're confused mate"_ Kol 's voice was low, with a definite edge to it although I couldn't figure out the source of his tension. So what he got you muddled up with someone else.

_"I'm sure I'm not"_ Colton nodded.

_"Right, never mind. What were you going to say?"_ I looked up at Colton hoping to distract him.

_"We are gonna head to Matt's crib. You coming?"_

_"Would you mind if I just go home? I've got a headache"_ the last part was a lie. I just didn't feel in the social mood.

_"Sure, I'll take you."_ Colton pulled at my arm for the third time tonight, taking me away from my conversation with Kol.

_"Ok thanks."_ I followed him before turning around to face Kol who was still leaning against the headstone, smiling smugly. _"It was nice meeting you again Kol."_

_"Likewise."_ He winked.

I followed Colton down the trail that led to his parked car; the walk down wasn't as quiet and peaceful this time considering the crowd that followed. When we reached the car I was just relieved to be going home to a nice shower, maybe watch a movie then snuggle down for the night.

* * *

**AN- This one was a little longer, hopefully you guys liked it. Let me know what you think :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Colton had his iPhone plugged into the car; his music blasting on the drive back, the sound of Drake filled the car as he sped towards my house, clearly not amused by something.

_"Are you just going to take your bad mood out on the tyres or are going to tell me what's wrong?"_ I eyed him carefully from my spot in the passenger's seat.

_"You."_

_"Okay would you care to share what it is that I've actually done?"_

_"I can't believe you had the nerve to stand there and act like you don't already know him, trying to make me look like the stupid one."_ He huffed.

_"Know who? Kol?"_

_"Yes, don't play dumb Savannah"_

_"Well I find that incredibly offensive considering it's not an act!"_

_"Yeah right, whatever you say"_ he smiled over at me tightly.

_"Oh just shut up and drive"_ I scowled across at him. The drive back to my house was a tense one, the air thick with a palpable undercurrent of anger. When Colton finally pulled up in front of my house I hopped out the car murmuring a thanks behind me, not so much as looking back in his direction. Just why would I lie about something as trivial and stupid as that?

_"Hey honey, you're home early"_ my dad muttered from his seat.

_"Yeah, headache"_ I explained.

_"Oh ok"_ he nodded in understanding.

Climbing the stairs as quickly as I could manage without doing myself an injury I made it to my bedroom, undressing and placing my clothes into the dirty wash basket. Turning the water on in the shower I managed to step in without any interruptions. I let out a big sigh when the water started to trickle down my back, as much as I tried to avoid it I couldn't stop thinking about Colton, just why was he so mad about this? So what he was wrong, he's never enjoyed being wrong before, I don't think anybody does but this was a whole new level of overreaction. Just why was he so convinced that I'd met Kol before? I'm pretty sure I'd remember a face like that with a lovely accent to match.

Once my pj's were one, I kept it simple a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, I walked back downstairs to go make myself a quick snack. All the lights were out so I had to turn the lamp on as I went down, I'd been in this house all my life but I didn't trust myself to navigate it in the darkness. Once I'd entered the kitchen I found the back door ajar which was really strange considering my dad was safety conscious when it came to locking the doors at night, to a point of almost paranoia. Maybe he was just too sleepy tonight and the thought slipped his mind?

Reaching into the fridge I pulled a can of soda out, flinching backwards because I was convinced I saw a shadow I dropped the damn thing. Picking it up from the floor I put it to the back of the shelf and replaced it with another. What was with me tonight, I was extra jumpy for some reason. Pulling a box of lucky charms out of the cupboard I poured myself a bowl, leaving out the milk. I collected both items, which made for a super unhealthy supper and headed back towards my room, turning the lights back off as I went.

With Troy in the DVD player I settled down into bed with my goodies and watched the film closely, Brad Pitt in this film – the meaning of the word yum! The last thing I remember seeing was the beach of Troy being taken. My eyes started to glaze over, heavy with sleep I eventually caved into the calling darkness.

I tossed and turned, the temperature must have soured through the night because I just couldn't doze off again and my clothes were sticking to me. I groaned in irritation as I turned over for the millionth time, letting the covers roll onto the floor. Reluctantly I got up and opened my window; maybe some fresh air would help, hopefully bringing a breeze with it. Deciding to a cold glass of water and maybe some ice would help I exited my room quietly, tip toeing across the landing careful not to wake up my dad. I kept my hands out in front of me, feeling my way down the stairs then across the living room, I was careful not to bump into anything. Turning on the light would just wake me up fully; I wasn't ready to abandon all hope of falling back asleep just yet.

My eyes were finally starting to adjust to the darkness, they still weren't 100% there yet but I could make out shapes which was really helpful. Feeling my way into the kitchen I used the edge of the counter as a rough guide, reaching the sink I start to gently run the tap while I located a cup to place the liquid in. I had the glass in my hand ready to redirect myself back to the running stream when it suddenly cut off, I froze. I certainly didn't turn it off, my heartbeat accelerated and the glass tumbler fell from grasp heading for the tiled flooring, it never made it though. The sound of it being gently sat onto the counter top filed the room, that and my ever increasing heartbeat were all that I could hear. I squinted my eyes trying to make something out and sure enough, a dark figure was leaning against the counter top just a mere foot away from me. I tried to dash for the door but never made it far, an arm snaked around my waist holding me in place.

_"Would you stop bloody squirming"_ a familiar voice said into my ear. I stop freezing on the spot. _"That's better"_

_"Who are you?_" I stuttered the words out as I was slowly manoeuvred back further into the room.

_"You seriously don't remember me?"_ the voice sounded a little amused by this.

_"Well I sorta can't see you so no"_ that was as close to a logical explanation as I was going to give. My back hit of something hard, my hands shot out behind me to get a hold on the surface. Great, the counter top. Just where I wanted to be, in-between a hard place and a delusional person. I had the bright idea of trying to slip to side but that crap plan was quickly thwarted.

_"Where are you going?"_ he sounded amused by the attempt. _"You're giving me a major case of dejavu right now darling_"

_"How so?"_ I questioned as he moved in closer, I could finally see his face but barely. It was still mostly a hazy shadow.

_"I can't believe you'd forget me."_

_"Me either considering I haven't come across that many crazy people in my time, now if you wouldn't mind leaving"_ I gave the figure a hard shove, putting everything I had into the move but he didn't even budge. That wasn't good.

_"That wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done Savannah"_ another short laughed filled the small space around us.

_"How do you know my name?"_ I asked meekly as the figure moved in even further, placing a hand firmly onto my hip.

_"I know a lot of things"_ his head moved into the crook of my neck, his lips brushed gently against the skin there, I shivered.

_"Like?"_ questioning him further was the only distraction technique I could think of.

_"Enough talking darling"_ his lip crashed against mine almost forcefully at first but the movement softened when I didn't put up any resistance, I wanted to my head was screaming at me to but my body wouldn't obey. Traitor.

His lips continued contact with mine, his tongue darting out against my lower lip, seeking permission that I refused to grant. Groaning in annoyance his lips moved on, leaving a trail of warm open mouthed kisses down my jawline, down the side of my neck and over onto my shoulder. The hand resting on my hip increased its pressure, pushing me back further into the counter until it felt like it was touching my spine. The other snaked its way up my side reaching the side of my face, running through my hair and then resting on my tank top, the strap of which slowly started to get pulled down. I didn't know what to do, what scared me most was the part of me that didn't want to do anything, the part of me that wanted to kiss him back desperately, I couldn't fathom why.

_"Savannah?"_ his head was suddenly level with mine again, whispering quietly into my ear.

_"mm?"_ I didn't trust myself to speak, my voice would come out weak so I just mumbled a response.

_"Tell me you missed me?"_ Well that wasn't what I expected, why did he want me to say that?

_"But I don't know you"_ my voice sounded as confused as I felt.

_"You do"_ his hands clasped against the side of my face, the light in the kitchen suddenly brightened, leaving my eyes squinting against the difference in contrast for a moment, struggling to re adjust. When I forced them open again Kol was standing in front of me, looking rather frustrated and a little ticked off. I pushed out at him again, this time he backed off a little.

_"What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen you weirdo"_

_"No need for the language darling"_ he smiled at me cockily.

_"I'll ask you again.."_ I gritted my teeth ready for lashing out at the creep.

_"Just trying to re-jog your memory, I see now that its futile"_ a frown crossed his forehead _"but I had fun trying."_

I bolted upright, the covers clinging to my body, sweat sticking my top to my back. 1 am. Maybe I should take a sleeping pill or something, these dreams were getting stranger and stranger. Why the hell was I dreaming about Rebekah Mikaelson's brother, yeah he was hot but still, that was weird. I pulled the covers back and ventured cautiously downstairs for a glass of water.

* * *

**AN- Enjoyed it or not let me know (: i love your feedback.**


	27. Chapter 27

The sun was beaming in the window, high in the sky, a clear sign that I'd slept in longer than I'd intended too. I sighed as I pulled myself out of the comfort and into the bathroom, a quick warm shower was sure to warm me up.

My dad was lounging at the kitchen table when I ventured downstairs; he looked up at me and smiled when I walked into the room. _"Look who decided to join the land of the living!"_

_"I know I slept late"_ I shrugged "I had a really bad night's sleep" Pondering over the weird dream had kept me up most of the night, strange wasn't a strong enough word to describe it.

_"I have to work tonight Savannah so you're on your own for dinner I'm afraid"_

_"That's ok. Less dishes for me to wash"_ I smiled over at him.

Getting bored with sitting in the house, especially on such a sunny day I grabbed a blanket from the linen closet, my sketchpad, a pencil and a bottle of water, making my way out into the small yard that was our own I sprawled the material across the ground and made myself comfortable, lapping up the rays of UV.

I started to draw the same face I saw the first night again, something about it just stuck in my mind. I couldn't shake it, the change of colour in those eyes, the shimmering yellow. I closed my eyes for a minute, bringing the image back to life before my eyes; shivering again I picked up my pencil and set back to work.

_"Why are you sitting on the ground?"_ I heard an amused voice speak, then a shadow interrupted my sunlight. I looked up recognising the face.

_"Um.. Enjoying the outdoors"_ I muttered.

_"You're a strange character Savannah"_ Kol joined me on the ground.

_"By all means, join me"_ i pointed to the space he was currently occupying.

_"What'_s_ got you testy this morning?"_ he looked over at me, more amused than insulted.

_"Bad night's sleep that's all"_

_"Unfortunate"_ his lips curved upwards into a devilish smirk.

_"Did you want something Kol?"_ I tried to keep my tone as neutral as possible.

_"No just the enjoyment of your company"_ his attempt at charm was laughable, and laugh I exactly what I did, earning a scowl in return.

_"What a line that was"_ I was still laughing as I tried to force the words from my mouth, they fell out in a disarray of pitch.

_"I'm glad you found it so amusing"_ he smiled back coldly.

I was on my way to the Grill, meeting Colton for dinner; he had some apologising to do so the meal was on him. The Grill was busy, it usually was it was really the only place in town to go if you wanted something to eat, all other place were at least a half an hour's drive out of town. I sat myself into the booth, sitting opposite him, all the better to watch him squirm under my rage filled glances. I wasn't still mad but I'd let him think I was, seeing him flounder and grovel was just too amusing.

_"Hey"_ he smiled _"How are you?"_ he asked cautiously.

_"Good"_ I replied shortly _"You?"_

_"Good yeah"_ he nodded. Clearly uncomfortable. I had to hide a smile behind my hand. _"So… What do you wanna order?"_

_"Just a burger."_ I looked down at the menu, trying my best not to face him; my ability to keep a straight face was fading by the minute. I could feel him shift around in his seat.

_"Look Savannah"_ I lifted my head up from the menu, ready for the speech _"I'm sorry. I was an ass okay. You don't want to talk about the whole Kol thing that's cool"_ he held his hands up. _"Just please stop giving me the freeze treatment."_ I couldn't help but laugh.

_"You're always a gigantic ass Colton"_ I smiled _"that's not a big revelation. But on the subject of 'the Kol thing' I seriously hadn't met him until he showed up at my door"_

_"Fine if you say you never met him then you never met him"_ I eyed Colton sceptically, it didn't sound like he was believing me.

-..

I looked up from our small booth table to glance around the bar, my eyes resting on a face. One I'm not sure how I knew.

_"Savannah your food"_ Colton snapped his fingers in front of my face, drawing my attention back to the table.

_"Sorry"_ I mumbled and stuck my fork into a chip, taking a quick bite and trying my best not to look back up.

After we'd finished eating Colton had ventured over to the pool table, a couple of his buddies were already playing. I sat in the booth playing with some escaped salt that lay on the dark surface, trying my best to line the small grains up.

_"That looks fun"_ I looked up to the same handsome face that had disrupted my peace earlier in the day.

_"Kol"_ I smiled over at him. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I just came out for a small drink or two"_ he said, I noticed the glass in his hands.

_"Sounds fun"_ I put my head back down concentrating on the white shapes.

_"Can I buy you one?"_ I looked up to find him staring at me quizzically.

_"Buy me what?"_ I asked, my eyes brows rising slowly in confusion.

_"A drink"_ he laughed.

_"Oh no thanks. I don't drink its sort of illegal."_

_"I won't tell if you don't"_ he shrugged.

I looked up towards the bar again, weighing out the risks of getting caught when I saw him again. Only this time his gaze met mine, fixing me in place. A chill ran down my spine as I placed his face, it was the same one I'd been sketching in my notepad for days, the same one that had frightened me nights ago in a dream, well more of a nightmare. He started to walk forward from the bar, heading straight for the table, I dipped my head down and started at the wooden surface as if it held some interesting design.

_"Let's go Kol"_ how did they know each other? I shivered again, my heart racing.

_"Fine, brother"_ Kol sat up and my head followed. Brother? The blonde man stared at me for a second before walking off towards the door.

_"Ignore him"_ Kol whispered in my ear before planting an unsuspected kiss to my forehead.

Well that I didn't see coming.

* * *

**AN- 2 updates for this, 2 for 'Playing God and an update for 'Beautiful Disaster' im on a roll today! Don't expect it to last though. **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN- I want to thank you all for all your positive support towards this fic, glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

_"Savannah was that Kol?"_ Colton appeared back in the booth, great he saw him. Hopefully this wouldn't lead to another argument. We'd on just made up from the last one.

_"Yeah"_ I nodded back, confirming his suspicions.

_"Okay, what'd he want?"_ Colton asked his tone wasn't exactly a happy one.

_"I don't know"_ I answered honestly, I was still to figure that part out for myself.

_"Well just watch what you're doing"_ I looked up to see him looking concerned.

_"Yes dad_" I smiled back, his interest and concern was kinda annoying but also cute I guess, he was worried about me.

_"Hey Col, we're racking up another game, you playing?"_ One of his buddies was standing at the side of the table.

_"Sure, you don't mind do you?"_ Colton looked over at me questioningly. I shook my head.

_"Nope, go ahead I'm gonna head home anyway."_

_"I'll take you first"_ he offered.

_"No its okay, go have fun"_ I smiled over at him as I got up from the table, ready to leave.

_"Okay, text me when you get home"_

_"I will"_ I promised.

I was walking home from the Grill, I couldn't be bothered waiting for Colton to finish playing pool. Also I didn't want to rush him away from his friends; I needed to remember he had more than just me, besides the walk home would help me clear my mind. I had some serious thinking to do. Why the hell was Kol's brother the focus of that nightmare? Did it mean anything? Maybe I was just being paranoid. What was that kiss on the cheek? That was unexpected to say the least. Maybe I was just overanalyzing everything but I couldn't help but worry. I was so caught up in my internal debate I never heard the footstep's behind me until it was too late. Keeping my head down I walked round the corner, my gut churning at the sight of another empty, quiet street. I stole a quick glance backwards, just to see if I was being followed but no one was there, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_"Hi there"_ I nearly bumped straight into the tall man. Taking a quick step backwards I bumped into a hard surface, stealing a look back I could see another man behind me. Great. My mind and pulse raced. _"Calm down hun, Savannah right?"_ he questioned, his voice was gravelly I nodded back, I don't know why but maybe it was best just to play along until I could figure out who they were and what it was they wanted.

_"She looks confused James, she probably doesn't remember us"_ the other man behind me laughed.

_"Nope, Klaus and his damn compulsion"_ the man in front of me, James smiled down at me. It wasn't a comforting sight. I just stared back at him, confusion evident on my face. What the hell was he babbling on about? _"You need to come with us"_

_"No, I don't think so"_ I blurted the words out automatically, surprised by how strong my voice sounded.

"_You don't really have a choice sweetheart"_ James laughed. A sharp pain started shooting through the back of my head; my hand reached up to find the sore spot, pulling back when it felt the warm liquid. Examining my hand I saw the streaks of red shining under the street lamp, blood. My blood. I could feel darkness closing in as my breathing quickened in panic.

I woke up on a cold, cobbled stone floor feeling rather groggy and confused. It took my mind a moment to catch up and register what happened. The sound of the wind howled down, the breeze causing goose bumps to appear over my skin and a chill to run down my spine. Well this certainly wasn't looking good. Who were they? They seemed to know me.

_"Ahh perfect timing sweetheart"_ one of the men, the one whose name I didn't know appeared in front of me. Holding a hand out to me _"The guest of honour is about to arrive"_ I backed away slowly. _"Don't act all shy now!"_ he chuckled, reaching for my wrist and wrapping his fingers around it. I was pulled behind him, we reached a set of stairs, I struggled against his grasp earning an annoyed grunt in response. _"C'mon don't even try hun, it's pointless. You're only human after all"_ I was hoisted up over his shoulder, in the blink of an eye we were up the stairs.

I was dropped unceremoniously onto the cold ground with a light thud. Struggling to my feet, I scowled at the man, he just winked at me in return. Taking in my surroundings I couldn't seem much, there wasn't much to look at. Trees, a whole lot of them.

_"You recognise this place hun?"_ James asked. I looked over at him shaking my head.

_"Should I?"_ I asked shakily? I had a really bad feeling in my gut.

_"Oh yeah"_ he nodded laughing coldly.

_"Enough chatter lads, just hand her over and I won't rip your hearts out, how's that for fair?"_ Kol's brother was standing across from us, when did he get here? I didn't see him a minute ago.

_"Klaus, good of you to join us"_ James said as he pulled me closer, I was being held against him in an uncomfortably tight grip. _"We both know you're going to kill us anyway"_ I could feel him shrugging from behind me.

_"That's not true gentleman, you're just assuming"_ Kol's brother, Klaus stepped forward into the centre of the small clearing, sighing when he looked down at me.

_"We don't mind we've made our peace with it, revenge is too sweet to pass up on"_ he said coldly, sending a shiver down my spine as his finger slowly pulled back the hair that was draped across my neck, covering the skin there. Klaus moved, about to step forward but James raised his hand _"You move and I'll snap her neck"_ he chuckled again, this time his hot breath blew against my skin, an indicator of just how close he was. He placed a quick peck to the skin on the side of my neck before a surge of pain broke through my body, coming from my neck. I screamed as I tried to pull away, it was no use. I could see Klaus across the clearing, blood sprayed over his face as he threw the body of the stranger to the side effortlessly. He looked at me before he moved forward, his eyes yellow. It was like I was standing back in that dark room, reliving the whole nightmare.

I was suddenly dropped to the ground, I rolled onto my back, staring at the pitch black sky above me, my hand clutched to my neck hopelessly, anything to stop the bleeding. The pain that shot through me when I tried to move was unbearable so I just lay still. The sound of a loud snarl then a gruesome snapping noise filled the space. The last thing I remember was seeing those shimmering yellow eyes hovering above me.

* * *

**AN- Hope you guys liked it! Cliff hanger I know.**

**This update signals the end of the speedy updating, I have to go back to work tomorrow after a week off :( so gutted about that but I have TVD convention to save up for so it must be done. I'll update 'Beautiful Disaster' again tonight hopefully then that's all three of my active fics had an update today. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long.**


	29. Chapter 29

There was nothing but darkness around me when I woke up, the room wasn't my own, I don't know how I knew that considering I couldn't see anything, intuition maybe? I stumbled out of the bed, using all of my strength to pull myself up, I had a splitting headache that made me want to crawl under a rock and hide until it went away, that wasn't an option though I had to go home. How long was I out?

Reaching a switch on the wall I tugged at, trying to turn on the light to get a good look at my surroundings, it wouldn't budge. It took me a few seconds to cotton onto the fact that it was a dimmer switch, turning it quickly the big light on the ceiling immediately brightened lighting up the room. The pain that travelled through my head at this was unbearable; I had to dim it right down until it was barely on. I didn't recognise the room I was in, which was never a good sign. I fought off the temptation to snoop around it, I was soon distracted by the sound of people talking.. Downstairs? It sounded like the voices were coming from the flooring underneath me, how could I hear that? The sounds of the voices focused in and out, one minute I could hear them the next I couldn't, the process repeated until I was left slipping down the side of the wall in agony clutching at my head. A few tears escaped my eyes, I wasn't one for pain. My tolerance was really low.

_"…you turned her?"_

_"…what else was I supposed to do?..."_

_"…he's not going to be happy Nik…"_

The sounds drifted up to my ears again as I slouched against the wall, taking in deep breaths.

The minute the banging in my head stopped I walked over to the door, slowly turning the handle I stepped outside into a hallway. The lights above me hurt my head again but I soldiered on, desperate to get the hell out of here. Wherever here was.

Following my instinct I picked a direction to travel in, it didn't do me wrong. I soon arrived at staircase, balancing my hand on the banister to steady myself I slowly started to walk down the stairs. I only got halfway down them before I crumbled. A light headed feeling came over me and it was either sit down or fall down. The bright lights and all the different sounds attacking my sense were becoming too much to handle.

_"Nik, your little play thing is up"_ a female voice I wasn't familiar with shouted, my head snapped up to look at the source. Staring up at me from the bottom of the stairs with disdain was Rebekah Mikaelson. I tried to pull myself up from my position but all my upper body strength had just disappeared, not that I had much to begin with. She laughed coldly and stared back at her trying my best to match her loathing.

_"Savannah luv, what are you doing up?"_ Klaus suddenly appeared by his sister, taking a step towards me. I pulled myself up a stair, trying to get as far away from him as I could. Noticing my eagerness to get away from him he backed off, stepping back down. I looked at his eyes, for any sign of what I'd seen, nothing, they were a perfect blue. What happened to the yellow? Surely I didn't just make that up?

_"Savannah, you really need to go back to bed"_ his voice sounded level, he didn't look as calm though.

_"No, I need to go home"_ I choked the words out, their volume barely above a whisper but somehow he heard me.

_"That's really not the best idea luv, maybe later"_ he spoke softly, somehow he'd made it up the stairs and was kneeling in front of me. I didn't have the energy to flinch or I would have. That was quick. He picked me up and before I had time to process and protest we were back in the same room I'd left minutes ago. I looked up at him confused as he placed me onto the bed, how the hell?

_"Where's Kol?"_ I asked, maybe Kol would take me home?

_"Not here"_ Klaus face darkened a little _"He should be back soon though, I've left a message"_

_"Ok"_ I lay back onto the pillow, exhaustion taking over.

_"I'll be back"_ he shut the door behind him, oh joy!

I could hear quiet bickering going on around me, I kept my eyes shut, the nosiness kicking in.

_"Kol calm down"_ Klaus scolded, his tone heavy. When did Kol get here?

_"Calm down, Nik you turned her_" I could hear the control he was putting into keeping his voice low.

_"I didn't have much of a choice Kol"_ Klaus sighed _"You should be grateful"_

_"Grateful! You could have just given her your blood"_

_"There were no guarantees it would have worked, she was moments away from dying I did what I thought was best, yes my blood may have worked but it wasn't definite that it would have worked on time Kol. I put the blood into her mouth and snapped her neck; she was already unconscious at that point!"_ Klaus voice raised his frustration taking over. _"If I wanted her to be a damn vampire I would have turned her last week!"_ Did he just say vampire? Images flashed through my mind, Kol kneeling in front of me, eyes changing. Then it switched to a picture of him biting into his wrist and holding it out to me, the slideshow in my mind was really hazy, almost like getting a bad picture on the TV with a dodgy old ariel.

A lump gathered in my throat and I coughed trying to get rid of it, sitting up I looked over at the two faces now staring at me. Kol walked over to the bed, putting his hand onto my forehead. His skin felt cool against mine. _"How are you feeling?"_ he looked at me intensely, studying my reactions.

_"Crap"_ I coughed again, shivering. Klaus walked out of the bedroom door but appeared back moments later holding something in his left hand behind his back.

_"Savannah"_ he looked at me carefully, speaking slowly "_I need you to close your eyes and inhale the smell"_

_"What?!"_ I looked over at him like the deranged man he was.

_"Just do it please."_ He asked calmly, I don't know why but I done what he asked, where's the harm? I heard a small tearing sound and then an unusual scent filled the room, my nostril widened at the sensation. It wasn't something I recognised, not something I'd ever smelled before, it was good. Really good, in a new sort of way. My mouth and stomach started to ache with hunger, my gums suddenly felt full, almost as if they were stretching slightly at the top of my mouth. _"Drink this"_ he ordered, I did what I was told to, taking a big draw of the straw that was suddenly in my mouth. The cold liquid slithered down the back of my throat, making my taste buds burst to life. It wasn't something I'd ever tasted before it was fantastic. I opened my eyes to look down at what I was drinking and let out a massive scream, pushing Klaus' hand away from my mouth the bag went flying across the room covering the bed sheets and the paint on the wall. I looked down at the bed, the dark crimson ruining the once white cotton bedspread. I let out another scream, this time one of pain as my gums started to open up, I could feel the extra presence of something in my mouth. My lips felt a sharp pain as something jagged into it, scraping into the surface and drawing blood. My hand went up to my teeth and a let out another shriek as I felt what had changed.

* * *

**AN-** I cant believe thats Chapter 29 already! where the hell does time go eh. Anyway Ann4ever17 hopefully this makes you happy! Enjoy. Love it or hate it let me know (:


	30. Chapter 30

The pain finally subsided and it was replaced with panic.

_"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?"_ I screamed across the room at Klaus who had backed away.

_"It's okay"_ Kol tried to calm me down by rubbing my back but that only served to make me more frustrated, how the hell was this ok? It was the furthest thing from ok.

_"Savannah, calm down. Deep breaths"_ Klaus approached the side of the bed, his voice quiet and soothing. I tried my best to follow, breathing in and out but it wasn't calming me. _"And again"_ he coached me until I could finally feel myself calming but only just.

_"What did you do?"_ I repeated my earlier question, looking over at him.

_"It was that or death"_ he smiled down at me "I thought you'd prefer this"

_"That wasn't your decision to make"_ I blinked and let the tears that were blurring my vision fall. _"I don't want to be a monster!"_ I put my head into my hands and started to cry. This so wasn't my plan for the future.

_"Savannah there's no need for tears"_ Kol's tone was light, almost teasing _"At least you'll be young forever, isn't that better than getting old and wrinkly?"_

_"Forever"_ I mumbled.

_"Great work Kol"_ Klaus chided.

_"Oh shut up Nik"_

_"How about shut up both of you, my head hurts"_ I spoke quietly to the pair.

_"I'll be downstairs if you need me"_ Klaus walked back towards the door, exiting the room.

I looked over at Kol expectantly, waiting for him to get up and follow his brother but he didn't. He was just lounging on the bed, staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

_ "What are you gawking at?"_ I asked rather snippily.

_"You"_ he sighed, navigating his way up to the top of the bed beside me _"I can't wait"_

_"You can't wait for what?"_ I prodded; his answer was a little vague.

_"You to remember"_ he sighed leaning back against a pillow "then things can go back to normal"

_"To remember?"_ I snuggled down against a pillow.

_"Yeah, things you were compelled to forget will come back to you"_ he winked at me.

_"Oh god"_ I groaned _"Like what? And who compelled me, Klaus?"_

_"Oh god…sounds familiar"_ he grinned over at me devilishly, I don't know why but I blushed, sensing an undertone to that._ "And yeah he did"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you, well human you, saw him kill a bunch of his hybrids"_ he shrugged _"He couldn't have you running around town shouting murderer"_

_"Why'd he kill them?"_ a frown crossed my face.

_"Because they were turning on him_" Kol sighed _"It's a long story."_

_"Okay"_ I turned over onto my side facing the wall and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep. Kol shifted himself, lying behind me, an arm snaked around my waist. I didn't have the energy or will to protest.

I was in the living room with Klaus, he was explaining to me what exactly a hybrid was, then we just sat on the sofa, drinking soda and discussing all the cool museums in Europe he had visited and that pretty much all of them, I was surprised by how easy it was. Relaxed almost.

The scene quickly switched, we were in his car, an audi of some sort when we pulled into a small dirt road and in front of the clearing I had been in hours before. There were a group of people standing around him, the next thing I knew I was out of the car and running through the trees my legs burning and my bare feet protesting.

_"…Savannah.."_ a voice I recognised now as Klaus' was shouting after me.

Suddenly I wasn't in the forest anymore but at the fair, with Colton. He was struggling at a stupid game, one he wasn't likely to win. He was pouting as he walked over to a drink's stand to get us some soda's when a coughing started behind me, I could see myself turn round and smile at him. Kol handed me a pink elephant and then pointed out my poor manners.

_"…What's your name?"_

_"Savannah, yours?"_

_"Kol"_

I was then in a bedroom, wearing just a shirt. The look on Kol's face was priceless; I'd just barged into his bedroom while trying to find a way out of the house.

We were in the kitchen next Kol's hands were wrapping around me, his lips pressing against mine and mine against his, I was kissing him and running my hands impatiently over his skin, his chest, through his hair. His hands were exploring places they shouldn't have been. I watched as Klaus made himself known to the pair of us, well old Kol & old me I guess. I followed myself as I got up and walked out of the room, past 2 men who were standing at the front door. The same two men who had brought me to the clearing, I recognised James and the other one whose name I still didn't know.

I woke up after that, maybe my subconscious telling me I'd recalled enough and didn't need to remember anymore, nor did I want too. I could feel Kol shift behind me, he wasn't tucked in beside me anymore, turning I peered up at him leaning against the headboard an old looking book in his hands.

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_ he asked questioningly.

_"Don't want to talk about it"_ I mumbled quietly getting up from the bed to pace.

_"Well I'm afraid I'll just have to make you if you don't"_ he smiled at me smugly.

_"I remember…ah…some stuff"_ I looked at him uncomfortably. I felt like my face was on fire.

_"Mmm like what?"_ he persisted.

_"You know what!"_ I turned to face anywhere but him _"and some other stuff too. Your brother's a mix"_ I sighed, this was all too complicated to keep up with. _"And you're all originals"_

_"Yes"_ he was off the bed in a second, him arm wrapping around my waist. _"Why are you acting like you're embarrassed?"_

_"Because I am!"_ I almost shouted my response.

_"That's just crazy_" he kissed the side of my neck.

_"No what's crazy is all of this"_ I sighed. _"Kol?"_

_"Mmhm?"_ he hummed against my skin.

_"I'm going to need some clean clothes. This outfit is covered"_ I scrunched up my face looking down at myself. Mud and blood, yuck.

_"Over there"_ he pointed to a small collection of clothes at the side of a dresser. _"That was your mini closet when you were here last time"_ he shrugged.

_"Great"_ I picked the bags up looking inside quickly. _"Can I take a shower?"_

_"Of course"_ he pointed to the door of the bathroom. "I'll just clean up in here" he moved quickly and the sheets were off the bed. I walked quietly into the bathroom, locking the door behind me I peeled off the disgusting clothes and turned on the water, letting out a long breath when the hot water trickled down my back.

* * *

**AN- This will be the only update today guys for any of my fics, sorry :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Spending my time locked up in the room was getting pretty boring; the curtains were kept shut to avoid sunlight, being a vampire that was pertinent to my new existence. Kol said he'd get me a piece of jewellery that would let me walk in the sun like he does; I was just waiting on him finding a witch to do it. It was also in part because I didn't trust myself around people yet, Kol had taken me out for some fun 2 nights ago and I attacked someone, I would have killed the poor girl if he hadn't been there. The guilt I was now feeling was unbelievable, apparently now that I'm a vampire everything is going to be magnified, that is pretty crappy but I'm stuck with it now.

There was an aching in my stomach, I was absolutely starving. I hadn't had anything to drink blood wise since I'd attacked that poor girl. Kol & Klaus were both unhappy with my sobriety and bloodless diet but I refused to turn into some crazy blood junkie monster. They both said it was inevitable for the first couple of decades but I was adamant I would manage, proving them wrong in the process. 2 days since my last drop of blood and it was already hell, I barely had the energy to do anything, I constantly felt lethargic but it would be worth it, not to become a killer.

_"You look like hell"_ Klaus appeared at the bottom of my bed, a concerned expression across his features.

_"I feel like it too"_ I tried to shrug but I couldn't manage even that small movement.

_"I've never heard of a vampire desiccate themselves before"_ he moved forward, placing a hand on my forehead. _"It's painful right?"_ I nodded. _"Savannah this is stupid"_

_"No its not"_ I frowned, why couldn't they understand this? _"I don't want to be a murderer"_

_"Every vampire has killed at some point!"_ he raised his voice, repeating the same words he used earlier trying to convince me to change my mind _"You can drink blood bags"_

_"I can't risk it"_

_"If you're that suicidal then pull the curtain back"_ he looked at me, his jaw tight and tense.

_"I'm not suicidal"_ I shook my head _"I just don't want to hurt anybody"_

_"Then you avoid humans"_ he sighed sitting onto the bed _"At least for maybe 10 years or so, then we will slowly introduce you to public places"_ he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

_"And risk the lives of all those people"_

_"Savannah, you're new to this. The self-control will come with time, you just need practice!"_ he sounded exasperated.

_"Stop trying to convince me"_

_"Fine, stay up here and desiccate"_ Klaus walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

My dad had begun to text me frantically and call after I didn't come home after the Grill with Colton, I had to send Kol over there to compel him, I didn't like doing it but he would report me missing. Kol compelled him to believe and tell everyone I was in New York now, studying at a school there and that I would come home for visits every now and then but our relationship would be limited to phone calls most of the time. I got a text from him yesterday asking when I'd be coming home to see him, not anytime soon that's for sure, I wouldn't put him at risk like that. Part of me felt absolutely devastated for him, for everything he's lost, first his wife and now his daughter. He didn't know I was dead but I was, technically at least.

_"Hello darling"_ Kol walked into the room trailing a smiling man behind him.

_"Hey"_ I tried to sit up and access the situation when he suddenly flashed in front of me, bringing the super cheery guy with him.

_"This is Derek"_ he pointed towards the man _"Derek this is Savannah"_ the man waved at me, still grinning like the cat that got the milk. "_He's your dinner"_ Kol looked down at me his face turning cold and emotionless, his face started to change into something terrifying, the mask that hid the monster was soon disappearing, replaced with black eyes, red spidery lines and sharp teeth.

_"No Kol, get him the fuck out of here"_

_"Sorry darling"_ he smiled sitting himself down onto the bed beside me, he didn't look very sorry. He grabbed Derek's wrist and bit into it, Derek didn't even flinch at this. He must have been compelled. The minute his fangs pierced the man's skin I could smell the fresh blood in the air, the scent was glorious. My face started to contort like I had witnessed Kol's mere moments ago, I could feel pressure in my gums as my fangs slid out from their hiding spot and sat on my bottom lip. I could feel the veins dance across my cheeks, appearing under my eyes. I was instantly filled with regret; I knew what was coming next.

Grabbing onto the man's collar I pulled myself up from my sitting position, leaning on my knees, getting the best position possible to access his neck. Not hesitating I went straight for his throat, striking like a snake I stuck my fangs into the soft skin and felt euphoria wash through the monster inside of me when his crimson blood quickly filled my mouth, I swallowed it down, savouring every drop. I could feel the man's pulse slow, his heart barely beating, I was killing him and I couldn't stop. When I couldn't drink another drop from the man's now lifeless body I dropped him, my hands letting go of his collar. I stared down at him numbly, my face reverting back to normal just as quickly as it had changed.

_"Savannah it's okay, its natural"_ Kol smiled at me and reached for me trying to provide comfort.

_"Natural?"_ I laughed _"Natural! You're kidding right?"_ I jumped from the bed, avoiding his grasp.

_"Don't over react"_ he sighed.

_"You think I'm over reacting?"_ I could feel the rage just surge through my body like a lightning bolt. _"How dare you!"_ I shouted _"You brought a man up here, you led him straight to a certain death"_

_"That's what they're for Savannah, FOOD!"_ Kol was clearly getting just as mad but I couldn't care.

_"You were human once! How can you be so cruel and cold?"_

_"Because I'm a vampire, that's what we are!"_ he was getting frustrated and I was only getting madder, deciding to leave before things could get any worse I walked out of the room.

I'd only made it halfway down the stairs before he followed.

_"Don't bloody walk out when we are in the middle of a discussion"_ he sounded even more pissed off now.

_"It was a discussion Kol, it was an argument! One I'm sick of having, it's all we've done for the past couple of days"_

_"And whose fault is that?"_ he asked accusingly.

_"Oh shut up"_ I screamed at him, turning round to face him at the bottom of the stairs.

_"Would you two cut it out!"_ Klaus walked into the foyer, looking rather angry now himself. _"Savannah stop shouting please, I want you to calm down"_

_"I'm leaving anyway"_ Kol walked towards the front door, turning the handle and pulling the door open just enough for him to slip out, letting minimal sunlight in.

I hadn't felt so calm and relaxed since I'd turned, I probably just needed to get all of my frustrations out and Kol being around acting so pushy wasn't helping anything.

_"Klaus?_" I bit my bottom lip nervously.

_"What?_" he sighed.

_"There's a dead man in my room"_ I got the words out as quickly as possible, his eyes widened & then he laughed.

* * *

**AN- Sorry for the long wait, hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think :)**


	32. Chapter 32

2 weeks later.

Kol had walked out the door, leaving me here with his brother. Not that I minded too much, Klaus wasn't that bad after all, it just would have been nice to at least get a text or a phone call to tell m where he was or that he was okay I guess. Hell smoke signals would have been better than the constant worrying. Klaus kept trying to reassure me, Kol after all was the definition of immortal, unless you had a white oak stake you couldn't kill him. You could put him down if you had a dagger dipped into ash from a white oak tree but Klaus said he had all the daggers hidden away so that wasn't a possibility, still even with all this I just couldn't relax. Just what was he out doing? Slaughtering a bus full of nuns probably.

_"Savannah would you relax?"_ Klaus eyed me from the top of the book he was reading,.

_"How do you know I'm not?"_ I asked.

_"Because I can hear you fidgeting, maybe we should find you a hobby or something to take your mind off of it."_ He sighed getting up from the chair, placing the book back onto the coffee table.

_"I don't need a hobby"_ I sighed getting up from my own seat beside the window and leaving the room. The two weeks I'd spent here without Kol hadn't been that bad, Klaus was teaching me self-control slowly but surely, I was getting there. I couldn't explain it but I just felt calm whenever he was close by. Klaus wasn't as impatient with me as Kol was either, this being a vampire now defiantly was going to take some major readjusting. Rebekah walked passed me as I walked down the hallway heading outside into the back garden. She still wasn't talking to me, I don't know why. I can remember all interaction I've had with her and it was very little so her loathing of me was confusing, she just ignored my presence at all times. She was clearly a raging bitch so it didn't bother me too much.

Opening the back door I let the sunlight streak across my face, enjoying the feeling of the warmth on my skin. I twirled my daylight ring around on my finger as I walked down the green grass to sit on a bench, overlooking the whole yard. Kol was supposed to handle getting me my daylight piece but since he had disappeared in a strop Klaus had kindly found a witch to do it for me. Being able to go outside during the day again was great; part of me was worried I'd never get to feel the sun on my skin again, I enjoyed it and appreciated it so much more now.

_"Savannah luv, what are you doing out here?"_ Klaus walked towards me slowly, a cup in his hand. The closer he got the more I was able to smell the contents of the container, I could feel my eyes change, red spidery veins running out below them, my fangs quickly extending.

_"Don't Klaus"_ I shook my head, holding my hand up signalling for him to stop.

_"We've been over this, you ignoring your need for blood will only let it control you"_ he sighed. _"You need it, ignoring that fact will only make you dangerous"_ he continued his journey over to me and sat himself beside me on the bench, tapping his fingertips against the cup.

_"I don't want it"_ I kept my face turned away from him, facing the forest to the side of the garden. While there was blood around I knew the chances of it reverting back were slim, my control was nowhere near good enough to handle that yet, I was beginning to doubt it ever would be.

_"Maybe you don't want it luv, but you need it"_ he held the cup out towards me and I flinched away from it. He sighed loudly, getting frustrated with me but managing to keep his temper in check. _"Savannah I want you to drink this"_ he held it out towards me again, placing it in my hands, wrapping them around the sides of it.

I stared down at the cup and its contents, swirling it around slowly I watched the dark red liquid slosh against the sides, marking the inside with a lighter shade of red, almost a pink. Maybe he was right? I needed to drink this stuff whether I liked it or not, it was key to my survival now. I need blood. Maybe if it didn't fight off my cravings for it so much I would be able to control them better? I pulled the cup up to my lips, glancing quickly over at Klaus who nodded at me, smiling encouragingly. I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven the minute the first drop hit my tongue. It wasn't as good as the fresh stuff but I still enjoyed it.

_"There that wasn't so bad was it?"_ Klaus asked, taking the now empty cup from my hands. I shook my head, waiting for the fangs to retract again, I still hadn't mastered talking with them, it still sounded a little lispy when I tried. _"Do you feel like going out tonight? We could try the Grill"_ I shook my head. He nodded and got up from the bench, heading back in towards the house, empty cup still in hand.

I felt kind of bad for my rudeness towards Klaus earlier so I went to find him, hoping to apologise. He wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, I even popped my head around the door of his study. Still nothing. Well great just what I needed, to be left to my own devices.

I had spent most of the night on my own, Klaus was gone and Rebekah was nowhere to be seen. I was in the bath enjoying a long soak when I heard the front door open and then bang shut. I tensed, unable to tell who it was, my sense were still really unpredictable.

_"Savannah luv"_ I relaxed as I heard the familiar sound of Klaus' voice, I could hear his footsteps as he approached my door and opened it _"Savannah?"_ his voice sounded a little unsure and I laughed at it.

_"I'm in the bath"_ I shouted through to him. I heard him walk through and then stop at the door. _"Where have you been?"_ I asked quietly knowing he could hear me perfectly through the door.

_"On a little fact finding mission"_ he answered. I laughed again at his vagueness as I turned the tap on, putting a little more hot water into the tub. _"I'll wait for you getting out"_

_"Okay I won't be much longer"_ I shouted back.

True to his word, when I left the bathroom I found Klaus lounging back on my bed, propped up against the pillows, his arms folded behind his head. He looked over at me when I stepped into the room, the look that crossed his features left me shifting uncomfortably. I quickly grabbed my housecoat from the back of the door and put it on, covering up the nighty.

_"So this fact finding mission?"_ I asked curiously, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

_"Um..yeah"_ he paused for a minute _"I had some clues on the whereabouts of my brother"_

_"You were looking for Kol?"_

_"Yeah, you've been looking a little sad lately, I thought maybe if he came back you'd cheer up a little luv"_ he smiled over at me.

_"He'll come back when he wants too"_ I shrugged _"but I appreciate it"_ I smiled at him.

_"So you don't want to find him?"_ Klaus expression changed, it went from curious and confused to amused.

_"Nope, he knows where I am!"_ I huffed getting up from the chair to pull a hairbrush from my drawers, tugging it through my hair._ "Oh and about going to the Grill, I can't remember. Everybody thinks I'm out of town"_ I smiled back at him sadly.

_"I'd forgotten about that"_ he said apologetically._ "We're going to need to come up with something else then"_ he nodded, confirming to himself that amazing idea.

* * *

**AN- Reviews? **


	33. Chapter 33

**2 weeks later**.

Kol still hadn't shown face, I was still stuck at the house, not being able to go anywhere was really starting to get annoying, everybody in town believed I was in New York studying. I couldn't just show up at the Grill one day for a quick drink and a round of pool, that would definitely raise suspicions.

_"Savannah luv"_ Klaus shouted at me from downstairs, I jumped up off my bed and walked out into the hallway, leaning against the banister looking down at him.

_"You called m'lord"_ I mocked him; we had spent most of our time together yesterday talking about his time in England. Being a lord and owning castles, throwing extravagant balls didn't sound too bad.

_"I wanted to go out tonight, not that I'm not enjoying your company but I need to get a few things done"_ he smiled _"Is that alright?"_

_"Of course it's alright"_ I shrugged _"I can't tell you what to do Klaus"_ I couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

_"I know but if you're uncomfortable with being here on your own for the rest of the night I would have stayed."_

_"You can go out"_ I smiled down at him _"I should be big enough to handle a night alone, I'm a vampire now remember."_

_"Okay good"_ he turned and started to walk away, back into the living room. I climbed down the stairs following him.

_"Where are you going?"_ I asked him curiously.

_"To track down a pack of werewolves I've had reports about"_ he sat down onto the sofa and pulled out his phone, starting to type away at the screen.

_"Why do you want to track down some werewolves?"_ I prodded him further.

_"Well you remember what happened to the last of my hybrids"_ he looked up at me expectantly, I nodded_ "Well I need to make some more"_

_"You're going to turn them into hybrids?"_ he nodded, answering my question silently. _"Why do you need them?"_

_"I want an army of them"_ he smiled over at me.

_"An army what for?! You're already indestructible and feared"_ I asked incredulously.

_"Yes but that's not enough, at least when I have them no one will dare to challenge me"_ he smiled again only this time it wasn't a nice sight, more of the spine tingling terrifying variety.

_"Will that be enough?"_ I asked quietly, he seemed to gauge my meaning.

_"I don't know"_ he shrugged, his expression became thoughtful _"Maybe not"_

_"Well I hope you get your army of hybrids"_ I started to walk away from him_ "I hope that makes you happy"_ I headed into the kitchen feeling something close to sympathy for the original, it must be difficult being the only one of your kind. Klaus seemed to want the world, not realising it was something he already had.

The next morning I woke up to sound of crashing downstairs, I could hear something hit the floor and smash. Jumping out of bed I ran towards the sound, the handiness of vampire speed was something that never failed to amaze me; I was downstairs in a second. I saw a bloodied and angry looking Klaus holding Damon Salvatore up against the wall, smashed glass of the mirror that once hung there surrounding them.

_"Watch your feet there is glass everywhere"_ Klaus spoke, acknowledging my presence.

_"Klaus when did you get back?"_ I asked confused.

_"Last night luv, I didn't want to wake you"_ he replied.

_"I thought you were shacked up here with Kol"_ Damon chocked out the words and Klaus hand tightened around his throat.

_"I'm not shacked up with anybody"_ I replied, defensively.

_"Where is everybody's favourite psychopath Mikaelson anyway?"_ Damon asked.

_"Watch your mouth"_ Klaus lifted his arm and with little effort threw the older Salvatore across the room; he slammed hard against the wall.

_"Right Klaus"_ I held my hands up pressing them against his chest as he moved forward towards the other vampire again _"I don't know what he did but I think you need to calm down"_

_"He ruined my last bag of blood"_ Klaus replied threw gritted teeth.

_"We have plenty in the fridge"_ I reassured him _"If not I'm sure we could get more"_ Damon started to laugh in the background and Klaus' jaw tightened.

_"Not just any blood luv"_ he sighed _"Elena's blood. I need it to make my hybrids. I used my second last bag last night"_

_"And now you don't have any left! So no more hybrids for you "_ Damon started to laugh again and suddenly Klaus wasn't standing in front of me anymore. I heard a loud crack and looked over to see Klaus leaning over Damon, a long piece of wood sticking into his stomach. Ouch, that's got to hurt. Klaus pulled out the wood and then moved it up further, gaining a groan of pain from Damon. He was getting closer and closer to his heart.

_"Klaus stop, you'll kill him"_ I tried to pull his arm back to stop his progress but it didn't work, I was nowhere near strong enough.

_"That's the point luv"_ he smiled, laughing.

_"Klaus stop it"_ I slapped him on the back with all the force I could muster while Damon writhed in pain. That seemed to distract him momentarily; he stood up and looked at me ignoring the still impaled Salvatore on the ground.

_"Did you just slap me?"_ he looked a little shocked, that shock quickly turned into anger. I backed away instinctively.

_"Klaus"_ I tried to calm him down, doing my best to reason with him _"If you kill him your chances of getting any more blood from Elena tumble dramatically."_

_"It doesn't matter I can just take it"_

_"But wouldn't life be easier if she let you have it willingly"_ I smiled up at him, hoping that he would see the logic behind it. In the background I could hear the sound of Damon pulling the wood out from his chest and sighing in relief when it was gone.

_"Go up to your room"_ Klaus spoke to me through gritted teeth.

_"But i…"_

_"I want you to go to your room Savannah"_ he repeated himself, putting emphasis on each word, his eyes started to yellow, dark veins appearing under his eyes, I'd never seen him so mad this close up. I turned and climbed the stairs slowly, looking regretfully down at the vampire still struggling to his feet. I was just walking into my room and about to close the door behind me when I heard Damon speak.

_"I didn't know you could sire vampire's too"_ he started to laugh but the sound was quickly cut off. I heard Klaus growl, a low rumbling sound coming from his chest. I shut the door over, what the hell did that even mean?

* * *

**AN- thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34

I spend the rest of the day in my room, avoiding Klaus. After the spectacle he put on earlier I didn't feel like talking to him much, when he approached my door and knocked I faced the opposite side, lay on the bed and pretended to be asleep, he came into my room for a minute but then sighed and left. I just lay there for what felt like hours, my hands fiddling with the pillowcase. What I'd seen today had honestly scared me, I wasn't used to nor did I ever want to be accustomed to the violent nature that seemed to just blossom in some vampires, like it wasn't a big deal. It definitely was to me.

I used my hearing and listened for Klaus, trying to find out what he was doing or if Damon was still in the house. I could hear him downstairs talking to Rebekah; apparently his mood hadn't improved much.

_"I'd really appreciate it if you stopped having pillow talk with Damon Salvatore Bekah, especially pillow talk that involves me!"_ Klaus voice raised slightly.

_"If you have something to say Nik just spit it out"_ Rebekah sounded bored.

_"You told that insolent bugger that it was possible savannah is sired to me!"_ I started to pay extra close attention now that I was mentioned.

_"Speaking of, where is she?"_

_"Upstairs asleep"_ he sighed _"Now answer the bloody question"_

_"Yes I told him that"_

_"Why?"_ he asked, I could tell he was trying to kept his voice down and his temper in check.

_"Because I think she is"_

_"What the hell gave you that idea?"_

_"Oh please Nik, you tell her to do something and she does it! You make a request, she does it. You make a suggestion and she agrees with you! Tell me you haven't noticed seriously?!"_

_"A vampire being sired to another is incredibly rare bekah, the odds of it happening"_

_"Yes but what are the odds when it comes to your hybrids Nik? That's right all of them end up sired correct?"_

_"That's different bekah and you know it, she isn't one of my hybrids!"_ his voice raised again, I could hear the frustration in it.

_"Just think about it brother"_ she sighed, I could hear her heels tapping against the flooring_ "Test it."_

I stopped listening, a slow churning feeling started in the bottom of my stomach, I was worrying yet again. What were they talking about being sired? I didn't do everything Klaus told me to, is that what it was? Like another form of compulsion? I was tempted to go downstairs and ask but then they would know I'd been eavesdropping on their conversation. That's one way to piss off two original vampires; I liked my head attached to my shoulders.

During my mental debate I must have fallen asleep, I woke up stretching slightly, seeing that it was now dark outside my window, the sky was near black and the full moon was out shinning high in between the clouds. Feeling the familiar pang of hunger I got up out of bed and rushed downstairs, I had learned from Klaus that it was best not to ignore it, whenever I felt that need for blood it was best to make my way to the fridge and pull out a blood bag.

I stuck my hand into the cool fridge and pulled out a bag of A positive, my favourite. Grabbing a pair of scissors from a drawer I poured the contents into a cup and sipped it slowly.

_"You know you can just drink it from the bag right luv?"_ Klaus was standing in the doorway, peering over at me curiously.

_"I know but I prefer it this way"_ I shrugged _"at least this way I can just pretend it's a cup of hot chocolate rather than a bag of blood"_

_"I hadn't thought of it that way"_ he walked over to the fridge and took one out for himself, not bothering to pour it into any sort of container he just gulped some straight from the bag, I cringed. _"You'll get used to it"_

_"I doubt that"_ I shrugged, I couldn't imagine ever being okay with the fact that I was drinking blood, even just thinking about the fact that I'd consumed it was making me feel sickly. I ran upstairs quickly and grabbed a pair of leggings and a jumper, pulling them on over my nighty. I appeared back in the kitchen picking my cup back up from the countertop; Klaus was looking down at me amused.

_"Do you plan on going anywhere?"_ he asked

_"Yes actually, I was going out for a walk around the garden"_ I finished the last of the blood and rinsed out the glass. _"It's a lovely night"_ I shrugged. _"I've been cooped up all day."_

_"That's not the best idea"_ he shook his head and I frowned in response _"It's a full moon tonight Savannah."_

_"And I thought hybrids didn't have to turn"_ I shrugged heading towards the back door, Klaus grabbed my wrist.

_"They don't luv but there are some werewolves left in the pack, I had run out of blood. I still need to turn another 5 of them"_

_"Why would they come here?"_ I asked , still trying to hedge my way towards the door only to be tugged back again.

_"They'll smell vampire luv, werewolves and vampires aren't exactly friendly. Beside I turned all of their pack into a bunch of mix breeds; I don't suppose they're too happy with me right now"_

_"Speaking of hybrids, you have them plotted around outside don't you? Your little guard dogs are outside so I'll be fine"_ I was getting pretty pissed at him telling me what to do so I resorted to a cheap shot and instantly regretted it when I saw him flinch. The bitch award goes to me.

_"I still don't think it's a good idea Savannah sorry"_ he looked apologetic but I wasn't having it.

_"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Klaus but I need some fresh air" I snipped back._

_"Savannah"_ he raised his voice, his jaw setting_ "I don't want you going outside it's dangerous"_ he near shouted it at me, I recoiled a little. Maybe he was right though? What if there were werewolves outside? It was probably best not to risk it.

_"Fine"_ I sighed, dragging my feet behind me as I walked out of the room. I left Klaus standing in the kitchen, his face pale. What had gotten under his skin all of a sudden?

**AN- Glad you guys are enjoying that little twist so far! I've just made a tumblr so if you want em to follow you leave a comment or PM with your name :)**

Oh and let me know what you think about the chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

I was sitting on the sofa, remote in hand when Klaus walked into the room still looking a little pale.

_"Are you alright?"_ I asked concerned, looking up at him.

_"Fine"_ he mumbled, walking over to the drink cabinet and pouring himself a large one.

_"You don't really look it"_ I admitted.

_"Thanks luv"_ he smiled over at me tightly, sarcasm thick in his voice.

_"Sorry"_ I smiled over at him, trying my best to rebuild that bridge. He didn't seem to be in the joking mood tonight. _"Is it the full moon that has you so ratty?"_ I asked cautiously.

_"I don't know"_ he shrugged _"It's possible I guess"_ Klaus walked over and sat down onto the sofa, glass in hand. _"Do you miss it?"_ he asked, looking at me seriously.

_"Miss what?"_ I asked, slightly confused by his question, it was a little vague.

_"Being human?"_

_"I've only been a vampire for a month!"_ I laughed but then considered his question _"I mean I guess I miss parts of it"_ I shrugged _"I miss my dad, my friends, Colton specifically. I miss school actually; I never thought I'd say that!"_

_"What else?"_ he questioned further.

_"Why do you want to know?"_ I asked.

_"What can I say I'm curious"_ he smiled.

_"Well I guess I miss the fact that I won't actually get any older, I'm going to be stuck in permanent teenager-dom, that kind of sucks. No pun intended! I'm going to be the same forever while the people I love grow up and die"_ I sighed _"I also miss all the options I had. I hadn't decided if I ever wanted to have kids or get married but at least I had the choice"_

_"If you could change it would you?"_

_"Becoming a vampire?"_ I asked and he nodded_ "I don't know, it might be a good thing, maybe not. Can you ask me in a decade?"_

_"Sure"_ he smiled _"Do you think you'll still talk to me in a decade?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_ I cocked my head to the side, watching his response closely.

_"I'm just slightly concerned"_ he raised the glass to his lips and took another drink _"that you'll grow to resent me after all of this"_

_"Why would I resent you for it?"_ I asked, confused yet again. What was with him tonight?

_"For ending your human life"_

_"You saved my life"_ I shrugged _"I'm not mad at you for it. I promise"_ I tried to smile at the hybrid reassuringly.

_"I'll remind you of this conversation in 500 years"_ he laughed.

_"Oh wow that sounds scary"_ I inhaled deeply. _"Do you think you'll still be talking to a normal vampire such as me when you're Mr. King of all the hybrids with your big bad army?"_ I smiled widely to let him know I was joking.

_"Oh I don't know I think I could make an exception"_ he laughed.

_"Good"_ I got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen, reaching the fridge and pulling out a can of soda.

_"Here was me thinking you were going to get some more blood"_ he frowned as I walked back into the living room with the coca cola in my hand. _"What are you doing?"_ he raised an eyebrow.

_"Having a drink"_ I answered.

_"Why do you continue to drink that stuff?"_ he asked.

_"Because I like it"_ I shrugged _"Besides now I can't get fat so I can indulge in all the fizzy goodness I want too"_

The front door slammed against the wall and Rebekah stormed into the living room, her face a picture of pure white rage.

_"Bekah"_ Klaus visibly stiffened; maybe he wasn't too happy with another confrontation.

_"Nik"_ she spat back, her arms folded over her chest.

_"What can I do for you sweetheart?"_ he asked

_"You nearly staked Damon, over some blood?!"_ Her voice was shaking, I could feel the tension in the room, this situation was going to get ugly really fast.

_"He asked for it Bekah, it wasn't just blood! It was exactly what I need for making my hybrids!"_

_"You can always get more you bloody idiot!"_ she nearly screamed.

_"Oh calm down Bekah! He's fine."_ Klaus exhaled, growing bored.

_"Calm down Nik you could have killed him"_ she walked forward, her heels pounding against the flooring. _"If it wasn't for your little lapdog there you would have!"_ she pointed to me and I gaped.

_"She's not my lapdog Bekah. Watch yourself luv, you're my sister but don't push your luck"_ I could see a vein in the side of his neck become more prominent, a sure sign his temper was rising.

_"Well I'm just going to leave"_ I mumbled, getting up from the sofa. Neither of them paid me any notice, too busy in their death stare off. I'd made it halfway up the stairs when the sound of breaking furniture and smashing ornaments filled the house, loud feral noises escaping from them both.

I closed my bedroom door and put my headphones in, blocking out the sound of the quarrelling siblings. What was going between her and Damon exactly, she was getting so over protective. At least he's still alive. I snuggled down onto my bed and soon fell asleep.

_"Savannah"_ I was pulled out from my lovely dreamless sleep by my name being shouted. _"SAVANNAH"_ I darted out from bed, hearing the familiar voice shouting on me.

The destruction in the hall was on another level, I expected things to be a little messed up but it looked like a bomb had went off in here. The sound of a low groaning came from the living room; I followed the sound slowly and carefully. Klaus was leaning against the wall, his shirt off and sweat covering him.

_"Klaus?"_ I approached slowly, unsure what the hell was going on.

_"Pull it out"_ he turned his back to me and I caught the sight of a stake sticking between his shoulder blades.

_"What happened?"_ I rushed over, stopping when I reached the stake, my hands shaking above it.

_"Savannah, you need to pull it out"_ he said through gritted teeth.

_"I don't want to hurt you"_ I insisted.

_"You can't hurt me anymore than this already does"_ he breathed his voice sounding more strained.

_"Fine"_ I gritted my teeth and straightened my spine. I reached my hands up, controlling their shaking while I grasped the top of the wood, flinching when he did. I quickly pulled at the white wood, pulling it out. Klaus let out a roof shaking yell and I backed off, slightly terrified.

* * *

**An- I know its a little close to the Klaus/Caroline scene but that has to be one of my favourites so i couldn't resist adding it, well the heavily edited version but still. Finale tonight, won't get to watch it until then so im going to stay off fanfic/facebook/twitter & tumblr until then! **


	36. Chapter 36

Klaus slumped down onto the trashed sofa and inhaled deeply, I could see the sweat glistening on his forehead. Turning the stake over in my hands I looked at it intently, I'd never actually seen one that was properly shaped like something out of a movie before, it had always been last minute broken off pieces of wood. I ran through to the kitchen, the logical part of my brain kicking in and realising he probably needed something to drink, whether blood or something alcoholic I wasn't sure. Reaching into the fridge I pulled out he first bag of blood my hands grasped and went straight back through to hand it to him.

_"Well that was pretty gruesome"_ I frowned down at him as he took the bag and started to drink it.

_"The drinking blood straight from the bag or the stake?"_ he asked.

_"Both actually. But I was talking about the stake."_ I looked around the once pristinely decorated living room to find it in complete destruction. _"What happened?"_ It was a dumb question I know but I wanted all the details anyway.

_"Nothing much really, just a little argument"_

_"A little argument?"_ I asked incredulously _"I don't have any siblings but I'm sure this argument wasn't little"_ I scoped out the damage again. _"You got staked"_ I frowned down at the bloody object that I had dropped onto the floor, maybe dropping it onto the floor wasn't exactly polite but the place was already a complete mess so what did it matter if one more object was added to the pile.

_"She was mad"_ he shrugged _"It wouldn't have killed me"_

_"Still hurt though right?"_

_"Yes Savannah, I believe that was the point."_ He mumbled.

_"Do you want a hand to clean this up?"_ I pointed to the mess.

_"No"_ he shook his head. _"I'll have my hybrids help"_

_"It's late, are they still here?"_

_"They stay close by in case I need them for anything"_

_"That's fair enough"_ I got up from the edge of the sofa _"Are you sure you're ok?"_

_"I'm fine luv, you can go back to bed"_

_"Okay"_ I waved at him as I headed back out of the doorway but he was too busy staring holes into the flooring to notice anything. I was really worried about the whole Rebekah argument, I wouldn't say Klaus was close to any of his siblings, far from it but Rebekah was definitely his favourite in my opinion, he was more tolerant of her than he was the others. From the stories he's told me she's also the one to have stood by him the longest. The fact that he was upset about it really bugged me, I had the overpowering need to make sure he was ok, which was a little worrying but I just brushed it off.

I couldn't get back to sleep, I had spent what felt like hours trying, realistically it wasn't that long, the fact that the sun was still only proved that. I had listened intently as voices I didn't recognise sounded downstairs, the moving of furniture could be heard along with a few exasperated groans. Klaus had already called in the clean-up team; they were probably all exhausted at this time in the morning. A quick glance at the clock told me it was 4 in the morning; Klaus had to be the worst boss ever.

Pulling my robe back on I opened the door and walked down the stairs, receiving a few curious glances. I was bored just lounging about upstairs waiting for the sweet release of sleep to arrive again so why not help out? Reaching the living room I walked in to find it completely empty, well that was fast. So much for it giving me something to do.

_"What are you doing in here?"_ A southern sounding voice asked from behind me, I jumped a little not expecting the interruption to my own thoughts.

_"Sorry if I'm in your way"_ I mumbled stepping to the side of the doorway.

_"No you're not in my way girlie but If the owner finds you here he'll rip out your heart"_ he looked me over _"You should really get out of here. He's not in the best of moods tonight anyway"_ The man grabbed my arm and led me towards the front door.

_"But…"_ I tried to protest but it was no use, he had me out of the door and was shutting it behind him before I could get another word out. The wind picked up and I shivered, I was dead now so the cold wouldn't affect me but that didn't mean I liked it anymore now than I did when I was human.

I banged against the wood of the door, I could hear the man sighing behind it, I could also hear his heartbeat. Human, maybe he didn't know what I was? He seemed to know enough about Klaus anyway. Him and his heart ripping abilities. With him ignoring me I pressed at the doorbell, hearing the loud chime echo throughout the now empty downstairs. I couldn't hear the heartbeat behind the door anymore.

The sound of a door clicking shut caught my attention but before I could decide if it was inside or out the sound of a car engine humming to life soon followed, a small punto drove around from the back of the house. The man who had ejected me from the house behind the wheel. I heard him mumble something about me being crazy before he pulled up to the steps I was standing on.

_"C'mon little lady you need to scat"_ he pointed to the large gate. _"I'll take you home"_ he grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the car.

_"No, you don't understand"_ I pulled away and he looked at me slightly angry and a lot confused. _"I live here"_ I pointed to the house.

_"Don't try that trick, the sister is a blonde"_ he shook his head.

_"I'm not his sister"_ I confirmed.

_"Well then who are you? I haven't been told about any other guests."_

_"I'm Savannah, I'm a …friend"_ I sighed. _"I've been living here for over a month now and I don't know who you are either"_

_"If I let you in this house and you're lying we're both dead"_ he exhaled, looking at me resolutely, trying to find any doubt on my face. _"Fine"_ he pulled a small set of keys from his pocket and opened the door.

_"Thank you"_ I said as he held the door open for me to enter.

_"No problem"_ he looked doubtful but remained polite. _"What are you doing living here? "_ he walked up to me and looked in my eyes. _"Compulsion maybe?"_

_"What?"_ I laughed_ "No I'm afraid not"_

_"Well if you can leave little one I suggest you do it before you end up dead"_ his face grew serious and I was touched by his concern.

_"I already am"_ I smiled at him; he seemed to already know about vampires so I didn't see the harm in making the admission. His soft eyes widened.

_"You're a vamp?"_ he seemed shocked. _"You don't look like one_" he explained.

_"And what do vamps look like?"_ I asked, curious.

_"Well dead and scary"_ he offered.

_"You might want to leave soon before you seriously offend"_ Klaus was standing in the hallway suddenly, the man jumped, startled by his appearance, I could hear his heartbeat accelerate as he took in Klaus and his angry expression. The man nodded head down and walked out of the door.

_"That was a little mean"_ I looked at his face and his stance, he wasn't a happy bunny at all.

_"I don't pay him to insult you"_ Klaus answered finally after a moments silence.

_"He didn't insult me"_ I countered.

_"Whatever you say Savannah"_ he sighed, marching past me into the living room, I followed and watched as he took in the empty room, nodding.

_"What are you going to do with an empty living room?"_ I asked from my position behind him.

_"The furniture will arrive first thing"_ he shrugged _"It won't be empty for long"_

_"That was fast!"_

_"Yes, it's amazing what you can achieve with some compulsion"_ I frowned at his back, his mood tonight was off, I walked away and headed up the stairs back into the safety of my room.

It wasn't long before I heard a quick knocking and then the man himself strode in.

* * *

**AN- Hope i'm not overloading you with chapters but i finished this sooner than expected :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN- If you haven't watched this week's TVD don't read my bottom note :)**

Klaus stood there awkwardly for a few seconds just looking around the room, I wasn't going to break the silence by talking to him, he was the one who came to me.

_"Savannah"_ he nodded in my direction, strange greeting but I accepted it.

_"Klaus"_ I sat up properly on the bed, crossing my legs and fidgeting my hands in my lap. "_How can I help you?"_ I looked over at the clock, half 4 in the morning. What could he possibly need right now that couldn't wait until the morning?

_"We need to talk"_ his jaw set, he was enjoying this about as much as I was.

_"Hmm, I'm curious as to what about?"_

_"Everything"_ he sighed sitting down beside me.

_"Oh well this is going be a long convo"_ I laughed, easing the tension a little.

_"How do you feel about moving?"_ he asked.

_"Moving?"_ I raised my eyebrows.

_"Yes, relocating luv"_ he laughed at my tragic response. _"I have some things that need following up on, it will involve some travelling"_ he shrugged.

_"I can't just leave Mystic Falls"_ I could feel the frown on my forehead.

_"Mystic Fall's already thinks you've left"_ he pointed out.

_"You have a point there"_ I sighed, suddenly feeling a little depressed.

_"Aren't you bored being stuck in this house day in and out? Never leaving it in case someone spots you?"_

_"Well it would be a little difficult to compel the whole town to forget considering I still can't do it"_

_"All you need to do is practice luv, and to do that you need to be around humans some more."_

_"I still don't trust myself"_ I shrugged.

_"Well you just need to get over that"_ he smiled.

_"Where would we be moving too? Are you sure you want me to come with you?"_

_"Savannah I'm honestly not sure of the where part yet"_ he sighed _"I have to make a few phone calls first. Of course I want you to come, you happen to be good company some of the time"_ he laughed _"when you're not hiding out in the room that is"_

_"Don't judge me"_ I scowled at him jokingly.

_"No judgement here"_ Klaus moved himself so he was leaning against the headboard, placing two pillows behind his back.

_"Good"_ I shuffled back until I was cuddled into my own pillow, staring at the ceiling. _"Klaus?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What does it mean to be sired?"_ his eyes widened when I asked the question, turning round to face me he smiled tightly.

_"Where did you hear that?"_ he asked, eyebrows raising.

_"I overheard you and Rebekah"_

_"When you say overheard do you mean eavesdropped?"_ he laughed.

_"Maybe"_ I shrugged my shoulder.

_"It's a bond"_ he sighed _"a very rare one except when it comes to my hybrids"_ he smiled again, an almost proud look crossing his features._ "The chances of it happening between vampires are extremely thin, I've turned a lot of vampires in my time but I've never had a vampire sired to me before so I couldn't tell you why it happened but we will find out"_

_"And I am? Sired I mean?"_

_"Yes I believe so"_ he looked sad for a brief moment but it passed.

_"To you?"_ I could feel the frown crossing my forehead.

_"Yes"_ he nodded.

_"And what exactly does that mean? I know you said it's a bond but what kind? I feel I should be provided with details"_ I laughed.

_"I don't have them to give to you"_ he smiled sadly "_but we will find out. I don't have enough experience with vampire sire bonds to give you a honest answer to that"_

_"Is this what the whole travelling thing was about?"_ I asked, now slightly suspicious.

_"Maybe"_ he turned his head back up to face the ceiling.

_"Well why didn't you just say so"_

_"Because I didn't want to tell you about it until I could answer all your questions."_

_"Fair enough"_ I smiled.

_"So you're not mad?"_

_"No Klaus I'm not mad"_ I yawned _"However I am tired"_

_"Well go to sleep then"_ Klaus laughed and stopped talking but he made no move to leave, he seemed content enough to just lay there in the silence so I turned around and snuggled down, it didn't take long for my eyes to close.

I could feel warmth behind me and around me; I leaned back into the unfamiliar sensation. My momentary happiness and comfort was brought up short when a tug at my waist pulled me in even closer, I stiffened. Confusion and fear mixing together.

_"Morning luv"_ my eyes widened, I recognised that voice.

_"Klaus, what the hell are you doing here?"_ I turned round to face him, letting my surprise and anger at him shine through.

_"I was sleeping"_ he smirked.

_"Well could you sleep somewhere else?"_ I asked, pulling at his arm that was still trailed across my side, I blanched at how warm he was. _"How are you warm? And not even human warm"_

_"I'm a hybrid luv remember? The slighter higher temperature is part of the werewolf gene"_

_"Do I feel cool?"_ I remembered the first time I'd felt Kol's skin, I was surprised by how cool he felt, he wasn't cold but he wasn't warm either.

_"Yes"_ he ran his hand over my arm _"but that's a vampire thing luv, you are dead"_ he shrugged.

_"I suppose"_ I mumbled.

_"Does it bother you?"_ he asked, I was super conscious of his hand still ghostly running up and down my skin.

_"What?"_

_"Hearing it said out loud like that, that you're dead"_ he was watching me curiously.

_"I just need to get used to it"_ I smiled

_"You will I promise, you have forever"_ he smiled back at me widely, the dimple appearing. I leaned back into my pillow peering up at the hybrid._ "Have you thought more about my offer?"_

_"Yes I have.."_ I was cut off halfway through my answer by a voice I wasn't expecting to hear again anytime soon.

_"I'm curious about this offer darling so do tell"_ Kol was standing in the doorway. I didn't look back but I could hear where was he standing, my eyes were frozen onto Klaus' face, his eyes yellowed slightly but it soon disappeared. He moved to get up. _"Oh no don't move on my account"_ Kol appeared at the bottom of the bed _"you looked cosy"_ he smirked, it was a terrifying sight.

* * *

**AN- Time to pay the piper! Loved that line! Damon mocking Vaughn with a Scottish accent had to be my favourite moment from the season, considering I have one it was just so funny to hear. It was a really bad attempt though but still counts right?! The fact that Damon refused the cure when he was up shit creek without a paddle because he wanted it for Elena melted my ice box of a heart, I'm a Delena shipper, always have been. Klaus' entrance to graduation was bad ASS! The fact that he set Tyler free though, I don't like Caroline & Tyler at all, I'm also a Klaroline shipper "He's your first love I intend to be your last" D'awww 3 When Elena said to Damon "I'm not sorry I'm in love with you" I fangirled something major! I waited 4 whole seasons to hear that! I just wanted to give Stefan a hug though, I've never been a big Stefan fan, I liked him when he was the ripper that's about it but in that moment I felt so damn sorry for him :( I'm so gutted that Kol isn't coming back but I knew the chances were slim but Jeremy coming back I didn't see, I never ever thought they would kill Bonnie, like WTF are they going to do now?! She bails their asses out all the damn time. When Jeremy realised he couldn't feel her hands I started crying my eyes out. Poor Jeremy has the worst luck with girlfriends dying. Matt & Rebekah was just epic! I'm so happy for her, it's sounding like he won't be in season5 though, maybe the originals? The whole shadow self-ending has left me so confused though :\ So Stefan is another doppelganger? Julie did say it was one hell of an episode and I have to agree. Although the last one has still be my favourite episode ever. Can't wait for season 5 now, what am I going to do with my time now? Life Is over for a couple of months :( Did anyone else notice there was a girl named Savannah who also graduated at the ceremony!**

**P.S all the people who were worried about Kol not coming back, ye of little faith!**


	38. Chapter 38

He stood at the end of the bed and stared at us, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

_"Kol"_ I wanted to explain but he soon cut me off.

_"Oh so you do remember me then?"_

_"Kol don't be like that"_ I scowled over at him, he had no right to be angry.

_"When I got a phone call from my beloved sister telling me I might want to come home, there was a problem involving you & Nik I didn't expect it to be this good!"_ his eyes darkened even more.

_"Wait Rebekah got in touch with you"_ Klaus asked getting up from the bed.

_"Yes"_

_"Has she been in contact with you the whole time you were gone?"_ Klaus asked.

_"Most of it"_ Kol shrugged.

_"That little…"_ Klaus trailed off, his thoughts tangling.

_"So"_ Kol walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down _"back to the matter at hand_" he smiled over at me but it wasn't a kind or comforting gesture, more horrific. _"How long was I gone before you started fucking my brother?"_ he started to laugh and I just gaped, my mouth hanging open in shock.

_"Excuse you?!"_ I got up from the bed and left the room, not trusting myself control enough not to try and rip his head off, how dare he?

_"You can't just run away from confrontation Savannah, I'm afraid I would like some answers"_ Kol was soon following behind me, talking away to me and I was trying my best not to listen.

_"Ugh, just go crawl under whatever rock you were hiding under"_ I spat the words at him through gritted teeth.

_"I wasn't hiding darling, you and my brother pissed me off so I left for a while to calm down"_

_"To calm down, Kol you were gone for over a month"_

_"I was really mad"_ he shrugged. _"Now I'm even more pissed"_

_"Well how about you disappear for 2 months this time?"_

_"If anyone has a reason to be this hostile darling it would be me"_ he followed me into the kitchen as I reached into the fridge, pulling out a blood bag._ "Still drinking those?"_

_"Klaus hasn't taught me how to feed on people without killing them yet, my control slips and they end up dead"_ I grimaced remembering the dead body that I had left in my room on the last night I had seen Kol.

_"That's because he's been busy teaching you other things"_ Kol said harshly, I turned to face him.

_"Enough"_ I glared at him _"nothing is going on with Klaus"_ I shook my head, the idea itself was insane.

_"Then do you care to explain why I come home to find him snuggled up in bed with you, hmm?"_ he quirked one eyebrow.

_"Nothing happened"_ I said slowly.

_"I don't believe you"_ he shrugged _"If Klaus' history is anything to go by love he doesn't mind sharing women with one of his brothers if he has too"_

_"You can believe what you want Kol"_ I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and left him standing in the kitchen, if I was a betting woman I'd put money on the fact that it wouldn't take him long to follow me again, hell bent on causing a fight.

I'd made it back into the sanctuary of my room, finding it empty thankfully. I closed the door behind me and settled down into the chair, emptying the contents of the bag into the glass.

_"Savannah, I wasn't finished talking to you"_ Kol just barged back into my room, standing in front of me.

_"Well Kol"_ I sighed_ "I was done talking to you, unless you're ready to be reasonable?"_

_"I'm being unreasonable?"_ he looked shocked and then started laughing _"You're kidding? I think my reaction is pretty standard considering I came home to find you've been whoring it with my brother"_ I stood up from the chair; rage flowing through my limbs, the term 'seeing red' had never been truer. Pulling my hand back using my quick vampire speed I slapped it across his jaw with all the force I could muster. Kol stood there, taking in what had just happened his jaw setting as rigid as stone. _"You shouldn't have done that"_ he lounged for me but before he reached me Klaus had appeared and thrown him out the door.

_"Are you alright?"_ he asked me looking concerned; I nodded still in too much shock from my own reaction to speak.

_"Nothing happened though right? Then why so defensive Nik?"_ Kol walked back into the room, his expression still just as deadly.

_"You're overreacting Kol, I didn't mean to fall asleep in here last night, nor have I ever done so before"_ Klaus sighed, getting exasperated by his brothers persistence_ "Get over it already"_

_"Oh so it was always your room huh?"_

_"KOL ENOUGH"_ Klaus bellowed at him.

_"What the bloody hell is going on in here?"_ Rebekah walked into the room then, looking over at the scene before her, eyes glistening with amusement.

_"Klaus was just being dramatic as usual sister"_ Kol shrugged.

_"Ugh he so wasn't Kol, you were just being a massive douche so please leave"_ I pointed to the door.

_"If nothing is going on between you two then why defend him?"_ Kol asked, standing a little straighter.

_"Oh so they told you nothing was going on between the both of them then?"_ Rebekah's eyebrows quirked up, a large smile crossing her features.

_"Shut up Bekah"_ Klaus growled.

_"Oh no sister please continue"_ Kol smiled over at her.

_"Well it's more than a little something Kol_" Rebekah laughed "_He sired her"_ She waved over at Klaus before she left the room. It grew so quiet I could have heard a pin drop. Klaus tucked me in behind him while he was taking in Kol's reaction.

_"Sired?!"_ Kol started to laugh coldly.

_"Kol it wasn't intentional, we'll find a way to fix it"_ Klaus reassured and I nodded along, I was up for that idea.

_"Not good enough brother"_ Kol said before leaping across the room quickly, sending both himself and Klaus flying straight into the wooden chest of drawers, the loud crack of the breaking wood filled the room, soon followed by animalistic noise from both of them.

_"I hope you're happy"_ I looked at Rebekah casually leaning against the wall outside, smiling at her handy work.

_"Call it my payback"_ she shrugged and walked off.

* * *

**AN- i'm glad y'all are happy to have Kol back, i'm extra happy today because my Kol iphone case has arrived. Didn't know it was coming today, i love it when that happens! Let me know your thoughts on the situation and any thoughts or suggestions of what you'd like to see happen in the coming chapters :)**

I don't know if i will be updating any of my other fic's tonight as the Eurovision song contest is on!


	39. Chapter 39

**AN- I can't believe this story now has over 100 followers, that's just crazy! I can't thank you all enough for your follows, favourites & reviews! They mean the world to me, I'm just so glad you're all enjoying the story.**

Kol was pacing the floor of the living room; Klaus was standing very still, watching his brother's movements while I sat on the new sofa, staring up at the ceiling in boredom.

_"So when did you find out you sired her?_" Kol turned to Klaus, looking at him accusingly. "_Was it before I left?"_

_"I only knew for sure yesterday"_ Klaus shrugged and Kol shook his head, disbelieving. _"There were suspicions raised by Bekah but I wasn't sure"_

_"And how long have you been using the sire bond to manipulate her affection?"_ Kol glared at his brother, I rolled my eyes at him. He just wouldn't drop it.

_"I've done no such thing"_ Klaus raised his chin, looking a little offended by the accusation.

_"Kol I haven't slept with your brother_" I sighed, the exasperation ringing clear in my voice.

_"I don't believe you"_ he shrugged_ "there's no way to prove it and I don't trust him at all"_

_"I'm really pissed that you don't trust me enough"_ I sighed _"There is a way to prove it you can check if you like"_ I stared back at him, keeping my jaw locked in an attempt to control the over powering waves of anger and hurt that his tirade of accusations were causing.

Klaus looked at me his eyes widening a little before his expression turned back to impassive. It took Kol a little longer to follow my meaning but when the penny finally dropped his face softened a little.

_"Savannah.."_ he took a step towards me but I raised my hand, walking past both of them and heading for the stairs.

_"No Kol you know what, you can both piss off"_ I mumbled as I left the room, climbing the stairs quickly before I let the few threatening tears escape.

~~~Torn Between Two~~~

I'd lay on my bed feeling sorry for myself for over an hour, listening to the continuous arguments downstairs. Having been worried about Kol when he was gone his return and his reactions had been nothing but a disappointment, Kol's constant accusations had definitely worn me down and I had needed a good cry about it. Now I was past the sad stage and firmly onto mad, how dare he show up after being gone a month and try to play the victim? As if it was me or Klaus that had done something wrong here? And even if something had been going on with Klaus, he'd left me over a month ago.

I heard feet slowly climb up the stairs and stop at my door, my jaw flexed again. I wasn't in the mood to even try to be social right now. Two quick sharp knocks sounded against the wooden door, I continued to ignore however it was. The door slowly opened and someone walked across to the side of the bed, my back was still turned in the other direction so I couldn't see their face, I sighed.

_"Savannah I know you're awake, you're just being rude now darling"_ Kol sat down onto the bed, his fingers playing with the strands of my hair that were flat against the pillow.

_"What part of piss off did you not understand?"_ I asked through gritted teeth.

_"Oh don't be like that"_ he laughed a little as he scooted up beside me.

_"What exactly were you expecting after the way you've been acting?"_ I asked.

_"I'm sorry"_ he sighed wrapping his arm around my waist.

_"Tough"_ I pulled it away and pushed it back over to him.

_"Savannah just accept the apology sweetheart, I rarely ever make them you should be admiring my new sense of compromise"_ he laughed again, his fingers returning to playing with my hair.

_"You should admire my restraint for not throwing you out of here on your ass"_ I leaned back into him, my resolve slipping _"I'm so mad at you"_ I admitted.

_"I know"_ he mumbled against my shoulder before he kissed it. I turned around and looked up at him, still trying my best to maintain my angry expression; it faded quickly when he smiled down at me devilishly.

_"Kol"_ my hands moved up to play with the collar of his jackets, tugging at it gently _"I missed you"_ I admitted, resting my forehead against his chest.

_"I'm glad to hear it"_ his chest moved with his small laughter _"I'm sorry"_

_"You better be"_ I sighed.

_"What if I promise never to leave you here again? That is unless you want me to of course"_ his hand ran through my hair lightly, playing with the ends.

_"Slight problem with that"_ I moved my head so that I was looking up at his face, waiting for the next reaction. _"We're moving"_

_"What?"_ he quirked an eyebrow and looked down at me.

_"We're moving"_ I repeated.

_"And who exactly is we?"_ he asked, his face darkening.

_"Well Klaus and me"_ I mumbled _"but I'm sure you can come too! I don't know about Rebekah"_ I shrugged.

_"hmm"_ Kol jaw tightened he was clearly trying his best to keep a lid on whatever explosion was ready for erupting out of him now. _"And when was this decided?"_

_"Last night"_ I smiled at him, trying my best to be reassuring.

_"Very well then"_ he got up from the bed suddenly and left the room, banging the door behind him loudly. I flinched as the sound echoed throughout the house, this vampire hearing was a blessing and a curse. The arguing soon picked up again downstairs, sighing I got up from the bed and followed the noise.

_"So you're just up and moving? Where to exactly?"_ Kol's voice picked up volume as I slowly walked down the stairs, not in any rush to join them.

_"We'll be heading to Chicago"_ Klaus answered keeping his voice even.

_"You're taking Savannah with you, why?"_

_"Because"_ Klaus sighed _"she's stuck in the house here all the time, everybody still thinks she has moved to New York remember? It'll be good for her to leave and get out again, see some of what the world has to offer while I search for an some answers and solutions to our predicament"_

_"You can't just take her and move"_ Kol's voice was filled with his anger, he wasn't even trying to mask it anymore.

_"You don't own her Kol, she can come with me if she wants to. It was an offer I made that's all"_

_"Oh and I suppose now with this sire bond you think you do have her?"_ Kol laughed bitterly.

_"You're twisting my words brother"_ Klaus sighed again. Both heads turned to face me when I leaned against the door frame._ "Savannah"_ Klaus nodded in greeting.

_"I made up my own mind Kol"_ I shrugged I want to go. _"He can come along?"_ I turned to Klaus.

_"If he promises to behave yes"_ Klaus smiled over at me, a gesture I quickly returned. Kol just stood between the both of us scowling.

_"Fine"_ he groaned as he walked back out of the room.

* * *

**AN- Let me know what you're thinking about this one.**


	40. Chapter 40

I was placing all the items of clothing I had into a small case Klaus had brought me, it didn't take long because I didn't have many. The only clothes I had were one's Klaus had bought for me the first time I was brought here, when I was still human. Maybe now that I was no longer confined to the walls of this house I could leave in search of a mall when we get to Chicago, buy myself some new pieces.

_"Savannah?"_ I jumped at the sudden appearance of Klaus beside me. _"Sorry"_ he smiled.

_"It's alright"_ I smiled back _"I was distracted"_

_"Are you sure you want to come along?"_ he asked, staring at me intently his eyes never leaving my face _"You could still stay here while I was gone of course"_

_"I want to come"_ I smiled _"It'll be nice to get out of this house"_ I beamed up at him.

_"As long as you're sure"_ he smiled down at me before turning and leaving the room.

Once my case was packed with my few clothes I walked downstairs and placed it at the front door, the car was coming to pick us up in an hour & I had plenty of time to kill. I walked into the living room and sat down onto the new corner group red sofa that Klaus had bought after the room was destroyed in an argument.

_"Oh if it isn't the little puppet herself_" Rebekah walked into the room and started to look through one of the bookcases against the wall.

_"Rebekah"_ I nodded acknowledging her.

_"Are you excited for your trip?_" She asked, I was surprised by her attempts at conversation with me, usually she avoided even taking note of my existence.

_"I am thanks"_ I smiled at her.

_"Have you decided what one of my brothers you'll be rooming with yet? Or will you just swap depending_ _on your mood?"_ She smiled back down at me coldly, my face fell. I should have known better than to think she'd had a change of personality overnight. She laughed at my reaction _"Calm down Savannah I'm only teasing"_

_"I don't find it very funny"_ I brought my gaze back onto the TV, trying my best to ignore her giggling in the background.

_"Teasing aside Savannah I would honestly like to know which of my brothers you're_ _with?"_ she stood with a book in one hand and the other placed against her hip, she quirked one eyebrow at me waiting for a response. "_C'mon then spit it out"_

_"Don't talk to me"_ I got up from my seat and headed back towards my room.

_"So both then?"_ she shouted after me laughingly. As I reached my door I slammed it behind me as hard as I could.

~~~Torn Between Two~~~

The driver was placing our luggage into the trunk of the limo as Kol held the door open for me to climb in. As I slid along the leather I soon bumped into Klaus who was already seated, he must have gotten in through the other door. Kol shut the door behind himself with a sharp thud and I looked over at him, wasn't Rebekah coming with us._ "Rebekah has decided she'll stay in Mystic Falls but she'll join us if she feels like it"_ Klaus shrugged. I sighed in relief; I could imagine having to put up with her smart ass comments for much longer.

_"Where is it in Chicago we're going to?"_ Kol asked Klaus.

_"I'm not sure where we will be in Chicago but we'll be_ _staying at my home there"_ Klaus shrugged "_I still need to track down the witch but it shouldn't take long_"

_"What will the witch be able to do?"_ I turned to Klaus.

_"I don't know"_ he smiled at me meekly _"Something hopefully"_

_"Is me being sired to you that awful?"_ I asked. I felt Kol stiffen beside me, his eyes burning my skin with the angry glare he must be giving me.

_"It's not that_" Klaus shook his head, I relaxed a little.

"_Savannah darling"_ Kol sighed _"I don't think you fully understand what a sire bond is"_

_"I don't"_ I shrugged _"It's a rare link between a vampire and whoever he or she turned. That's it"_

_"In a nut shell yes but there are so many consequences to the link or bond"_ Kol wrapped his fingers around my arm and pulled me in closer, I tensed as my body collided with his gently but soon relaxed.

The small plane was waiting for us as we pulled up onto the runway; a stewardess was standing outside of the open door waiting to greet us. The driver of the limo took the luggage out from the trunk and handed it over to a man who was putting it carefully into the hold on the plane.

_"C'mon"_ Kol pulled at my hand and led me up the small set of stairs into the small but luxurious private plane.

_"Wow"_ I breathed looking around.

_"You like it then?"_ Klaus joined us on board.

_"I do"_ I smiled over at him. Kol took a seat a quickly pulled me down on one beside him, eyeing his brother.

The stewardess had come on board, shutting the door of the plane behind her, checking to see if we needed anything before take-off. We all declined although I had the overwhelming need to get off. Flying wasn't something I had ever done before, now I was remembering why, the thought itself had scared me. I was too caught up in the excitement of visiting a new state and doing so on a private plane to comprehend the fact that it was actually going to fly.

_"Savannah"_ Kol was looking at me with concern as my hand gripped his.

_"I can't do this"_ I shook my head.

_"You can't do what luv?"_ Klaus leaned forward in his chair, receiving a glare from Kol; he ignored Kol and came to crouch down in front of me. _"Savannah"_ he cocked his head to the side, looking at me like I'd lost all my mental capability.

_"Fly"_ I croaked out the words, my throat suddenly feeling very dry.

_"You really should have mentioned that a little sooner"_ Kol sighed as the plane started to move towards the runway picking up speed, _"Klaus use the bond calm her down"_

_"Oh now you want me to use the bond, now that it suits?_" Klaus frowned over at Kol, I was left a little confused by their exchange, how could he use it? _"She'll just need to get over her fear, I won't manipulate her emotions"_ Klaus got up and sat back onto his seat, his eyes never leaving my face. Kol's hand held mine his thumb tracing circles across the back of my hand as the plane made is climb into the sky, I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto him for dear life.

* * *

**AN- I cant believe thats 40 chapters already! i didn't plan on this fic being that long! **


	41. Chapter 41

**AN- Happy birthday to Savannah-Chaosinchains91! Hope you have a great day hun and get spoiled :)**

I stepped one shaky foot back onto the concrete ground, my knee shaking slightly. Kol's hand was still at my elbow, guiding me down.

_"Oh I can't tell you how glad I am that's over"_ I sighed in relief.

_"Next time let me know beforehand"_ Kol smiled at me, pulling a stray strand of hair back behind my ear.

_"It wasn't that bad was it?"_ Klaus appeared at the top of the steps, climbing down them onto the concrete slowly.

_"Well no, we didn't die"_ I shook my head slowly, trying to shake off the whole experience.

_"Your immortal Savannah the fall wouldn't have killed you unless you happened to land on a sharp piece of wood and it pierced your heart"_ he nodded matter of fact-ly.

_"Enough talking and lets just get out of here"_ Kol complained as the bags were slowly taken from the hold of the plane. Kol pulled me towards another parked limo and I smiled at the sight, I wasn't disappointed with the chosen mode of transport.

Once we were seated safely inside on the soft leather I put my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. _"Are you alright?"_ he asked as his chin rested against the top of my head.

_"I'm fine"_ I yawned _"Kinda hungry though"_

_"Well have a bite of the stewardess "_ he started to get up from his seat and I stiffened.

_"No Kol"_ I held my palm against his abdomen, trying to keep him seated.

_"Savannah it'll be fine"_ he reassured me, his fangs starting to protrude over his bottom lip a little.

_"I don't want to!"_ I kept my voice quiet but intense. Klaus slid into the limo and looked at us curiously.

_"What's going on here?"_ he asked.

_"Savannah is hungry"_ Kol sighed _"but she won't feed from the stewardess"_

_"She doesn't like to feed on humans Kol you know that"_ Klaus sighed shaking his head.

_"Well she has to drink something"_ Kol sounded frustrated.

_"Wait here"_ Klaus said, grabbing a bottle of water from a shelf on the inside of the door. Kol went to follow but I held him back.

_"He said wait here"_ I shrugged at him. Kol's face fell, his jaw tightening; he looked like he was ready to burst into another one of his rants or worse. _"What?"_ I asked him.

_"You don't even realise it"_ he laughed bitterly. I was ready to ask him just what the hell he talking about when Klaus joined us back in the small space. The smell of fresh blood hit my nostrils and my face changed immediately.

_"Here"_ he handed me the bottle that was once used for water but was now full with a dark red liquid.

"_How?_" I asked.

_"I'm resourceful"_ he shrugged his shoulders closing the door behind him. _"She's alive I promise"_ he smiled at me.

_"Thanks"_ I pulled the cap off the top of the bottle and shut my eyes, sipping at it slowly. The taste really was so much better than that from a blood bag. I could feel my face slowly change back as my initial hunger subsided with every sip I took.

_"Do either of you want some?"_ I held the bottle out, it was still half full.

_"That's alright luv you drink it_" Klaus smiled at my offer and Kol shook his head.

_"You drink it darling"_ his hands ran down my back, pulling me in even closer. I sighed finally content that all the bickering had stopped.

~~~Torn Between Two~~~

We pulled up outside of a tall glass building, the fancy marble post above the entrance read 'The Legacy' I stared up at the tall building in awe.

_"Klaus you said we were staying at your place"_

_"We are luv, I own a penthouse"_ he grinned at my reaction.

_"So this isn't a posh fancy hotel?"_ he shook his head at my question.

_"Good evening sir"_ a man in a uniform approached up with a small trolley, he took the bags the driver hand him and headed back towards the door. Kol finally joined us on the sidewalk and looked up at the building.

_"Isn't it something"_ I said to him.

_"Oh yeah, it's just lovely"_ he pulled at my arm impatiently "_C'mon you can stare at it later"_ I scowled at the back of his head as he pulled us through a set of large glass doors.

The penthouse was on the top floor, the view from the window was absolutely breath taking.

_"Savannah"_ Kol wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled in at the side of my neck.

_"It's beautiful"_ I whispered in awe of what I was seeing.

_"So are you"_ he kissed my neck and then pulled away _"I have to go out for a little while"_

_"Are you coming back this time?"_ I asked, only half joking.

_"Yeah, I just need to grab myself some dinner"_ he flashed a bright smile at me _"Then raid a blood bank or a hospital to get you some"_ he kissed my cheek. _"I'll be back I promise"_ I nodded as he left the suite; I heard the door click shut quietly. The heat from the lit fireplace filled the room and sighed, I never wanted to leave this building, I'd happily spend the rest of my immortal existence looking out at the beautiful views of Chicago.

_"Its something isn't it"_ Klaus said as he walked up beside me and looked out of the floor to ceiling windows. I nodded. _"I've tracked down the witch I was looking for, my hybrids found her"_ he smiled down at me "_We're going to pay her a visit tomorrow morning"_

_"Okay"_ I sighed, wrapping my hands around myself.

_"Are you alright luv?_" Klaus was peering at me still.

_"Yes, just a little worried"_

_"About?"_ he prodded.

_"Everything"_ I inhaled deeply before continuing _"Kol doesn't seem happy about this whole sire bond thing at all, I don't know why it hasn't changed a thing"_ I shrugged _"What if this witch can't do anything about?"_

_"We just have to hope for your sake she can do something"_ He walked over to the open plan kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of white wine. _"Want a glass?"_

_"Yes please"_ I nodded, reluctantly pulling away from the window to sit down on one of the white fabric sofa's. _"Klaus?"_

_"Hmm?_" he was in front of me in a flash, handing me a half full wine glass.

_"What room's mine?_" I asked.

_"You can have your pick of the spare rooms"_ he shrugged, sitting down "I_ just assumed you'd want to share with Kol"_

_"God no"_ I shook my head and he looked over at me grinning widely, the dimple appearing on his cheek.

_"Where is he anyway?"_ Klaus looked around the empty suite.

_"Out for some blood, he's getting me blood bags while he's at it"_ I smiled at Kol actually being thoughtful.

**AN- so I think things will probably heat up in the next chapter, nothing too excessive i promise. Question is with which one? Your opinions on that are more than welcomed. I know the camp is divided ;)**

I'd also appreciate it if you guys took the time to read the few chapters i have up for 'Love is War' and let me know your thoughts on it. don't know whether to continue that one or not :)


	42. Chapter 42

**AN- When I said heating up in the previous author note I meant LEMON so if you are offended by that then don't read this chapter! Just skip it.**

**To Somewhat Ticked(guest) I'm sorry you're not enjoying the twist I put into the plot line with the sire bond but that was my intention from the beginning, I wouldn't have changed that fact no matter what. The whole story can't be just about Kol/Savannah. The clue is in the title and summary that this would involve both Kol & Klaus. I can understand that you don't want the same happening to Kol as it did to Stefan, being a massive Kol fan myself I can empathize but I had a rough draft in my head where I wanted this story to go & I will be following that idea, If the story is ticking you off so much I suggest you stop reading as Klaus isn't going to just disappear I'm afraid.**

**I know there's a lot of mixed opinions on Team Kol or Klaus, hell I even had somebody who suggested both! But I can't please both sides here, I'm trying my best to make it even & hopefully when I come to a decision about which one she will chose y'all won't be too upset.**

**Anyway on with the show, I'll say it again. LEMON AHEAD. It's rated M for a reason. If the lemon offends don't read this chapter.**

* * *

I'd wandered through the rest of the penthouse, wine glass in hand. Klaus' room was pointed out to me so I avoided that door, not wanting to be too nosy and intrude on his personal space. I entered into a lovely cream room with more floor to ceiling windows with one hell of a view, there was a large mahogany sleigh bed in the middle of the room, framed at each side by matching bedside tables. There was also a small closet with drawers in the bottom. This would do me perfectly, I sighed as I flung myself back onto the mattress.

_"I see you've made your decision then"_ Klaus appeared in the room, smiling down at me.

_"Sorry"_ I mumbled pulling myself up into a proper sitting position on the bed, here was me just throwing myself onto his furniture.

_"That's quite alright luv"_ he disappeared from the room and returned in a flash with my small case, placing it at the bottom of the bed.

_"Thanks"_ I shouted after him as he walked out the door, leaving it ajar just slightly.

The day had certainly been an eventful one but it had sure taken its toll on me, I yawned as I stretched back onto the bed. The open bathroom door catching my attention.

The bathroom was decorated completely with tiles, silver ones on the walls and on the floor. The sink, toilet and bath were all black whereas the open shower's metal piping matched the silver of the tiling. The affect was quite stunning. Sitting on a shelf against the wall was a collection of black bath sheets and towels. My mind was made up, I had to have a shower immediately, it just looked too enticing not to.

The warm water trickled down my back and I sighed, it just felt so good after the stressful day I'd had. I was surprised at just how much I was enjoying Chicago already and I hadn't even been on in it yet, even with the relaxation the shower was providing me I was still greatly concerned about this meeting with the witch tomorrow. What if she couldn't fix it? I was still unsure as to what exactly this sire bond had broken or change but what would happen to me if she removed it? What would happen to Klaus? I was hit with a wave of worry at the thought of the potential harm this could cause. I didn't see the big deal about being sired to Klaus, as far as I was concerned it only meant that he had turned me, Kol was making a big fuss about nothing. Making Klaus out to be some sort of villain when all he'd done was save my life. Wasn't I better off sired to Klaus than dead? I thought so, especially considering the fact that nothing in my life had dramatically changed since he'd turned me, excluding the fangs, blood and non-beating heart of course.

I washed the last of the shampoo out of my hair and turned the water off; I had successfully killed my own good mood with over thinking things. I sighed, annoyed with myself. Whatever was going to happen would, let's face it there is very little I can do about it. I just closed the glass door when I heard the door behind me shut silently. I turned gasping in fright at the sudden appearance behind me.

_"I'm sorry"_ he mumbled distractedly. For someone who was sorry he was doing a whole bunch of staring. I wrapped my hands around myself, covering what I could and tried to move around him for the shelf holding the towels.

_"Could you.."_ I nodded towards the towels, he turned looking at them before his attention was soon back on me, I shifted uncomfortably, feeling like I was in a turning clear glass display case in the middle of a department store. When it became evident he wasn't going to comply I moved towards the shelf myself slowly, trying to make as few movements I could. I was already drawing enough unwanted attention. As I reached his side and reached for one of the towels my wrists were quickly grabbed and before I could say 'What the fuck?' my back was hit against the still moist tiles on the wall. The logical part of my mind was screaming at me to slap him out of it or at least make some protest but the rest of me was too busy feeling turned on by the look in his eyes.

My back slumped down the slippery condensation covered tiles slightly only to be pulled back up into place by one of his hands wrapping around to my back. The other rested on my hip and moved up slowly, causing me to shiver even though I was in a steaming hot bathroom, I could feel my wet hair sticking to my back uncomfortably but I didn't make a move to fix it, I just stood there and stared up at the man towering above me. That wandering hand soon moved across to my stomach, one of his fingers trailing up from my navel, in between my breasts and then up to my throat, he watched his own progress throughout the journey while I stood there silently watching him. MY breathing hiked when his fingers wrapped around my throat gently and held me still as his lips suddenly crashed against mine.

My hands climbed over his back and settled behind his neck automatically. The hand that was around my throat soon moved to the side of my cheek, still holding me in place firmly. His tongue crashed against my lips and I opened my mouth, letting him explore every inch of it. My tongue slipped into his and repeated the same process before our tongues collided again, dancing together and battling for dominance, it didn't take long for him to win that battle and I groaned in annoyance as his tongue left mine, his lips placing kisses across my jaw. My hands wrapped into the material of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head quickly. Hands were suddenly reaching down behind my knees and I was pulled further up against the tiled wall, my legs being held against his waist, giving me time to readjust and get my balance back. I secured my thighs at either side of his hips and entwined my calves behind him, locking myself in place.

When his mouth started to place open mouthed kisses down my throat and onto my collar bone I moaned into the room and arched my back, urging him on. One of his hands grabbed at my bottom, slapping against the soft skin there, receiving a surprised yelp from me and a chuckle from him. The moment his mouth wrapped around my nipple I gasped and fisted my hands through his hair, enjoying the foreign sensation. I could feel my fangs aching in my gums, it was either a side effect from all the feelings coursing through me right now or I was hungry, maybe both? I's have to ask later if that was normal.

My hands explored the exposed flesh that removing his t-shirt had exposed, I leaned forward to place kisses onto the skin while he attacked my neck with his own, my mouth trailed down his collar and onto his chest, my tongue darting out when I reached his nipple, eliciting a low rumbling growl from him. I brought my head back up slowly, expecting to be met with anger instead he attacked my lips again with vigour. It left me a little confused; I'd only heard him make a similar noise to that before when he was angry.

I reached down and pulled at his belt, struggling with the clasp. I let out an annoyed groan as my fingers fumbled with it, he laughed and pulled my hands up again, holding each of my wrists firmly in one hand as he reached down and easily undid the darn thing. I pouted, well when it came to belt removal I was clearly incompetent, in my defence I'd never tried to remove one that wasn't my own. The noise the metal of the belt buckle made as it hit the tiled flooring bounced throughout the walls.  
I manoeuvred one of my hands free from his grasp while he was busy exploring my right nipple to try and undo the button to his jeans only to have him shake his head and bring my hand back up, this time holding them there even tighter, I moved myself to the side, trying to shake his grip but it was useless, he chuckled against my skin as he licked from the valley of my breasts up to my neck, nipping at the skin there.

His fingers ventured lower, way lower as his mouth continued to nip the skin of the sensitive spot at the base of my neck. One of his fingers parted my lips while the other teased at my entrance, circling it slowly, at an almost painful speed. I heard him mumble 'so wet' between kisses and I ground myself against his hand, craving I don't know what, just more. He growled again and moved us, first to the countertop that held the sink, unknown items went crashing down onto the floor as his lips locked onto mine again, even the sound of glass breaking didn't slow down our efforts any. My back was suddenly against a wooden door frame, I looked around to see a room I didn't recognise.

My back hit silky soft bed sheets and I leaned back into them, enjoying the sensation of then sliding against my skin. He was suddenly hovering over me, his legs between my own; his weight wasn't crushing me as he had himself propped on one elbow at my side while the other hand was busy massaging the soft tissue of my breast stopping only to pinch at my nipple. His hands venture lower again, I took in a sharp breath as two of his fingers now parted my lips, one quickly finding my small bundle of nerves while the other slowly entered a little, he moved it about slightly but didn't continue to move it in any further. I groaned in irritation and squirmed under him, receiving another short chuckle. I tried to move my hips lower to increase the friction and move him in further but his chest was suddenly against me, holding me still. He started to shake his head as he pulled at my bottom lip with his teeth, I tried again and this time he removed his hands completely. His hand moved to caress the skin of my inner thigh, brushing past my core gently to repeat the action on the other side. I groaned in irritation.

_"Just tell me what you want and it's yours"_ he said, looking down at me intently. I squirmed underneath him as he licked at my earlobe and then nipped it, I moaned breathily. _"Just say it"_ he encouraged as he continued to lick at my lobe; I moved my hands up his back. _"Savannah say it"_ he whispered into my ear, causing another shiver to run down my spine even though I was far from cold.

_"You"_ I groaned as I ran my hands through his hair _"All of you"_

He trailed kisses down my throat and shifted himself so he was directly above me, his knees resting between my legs, he grabbed one of my legs from behind the knee and brought it up around his waist and lowered himself back down again, I gasped at how close we were. I could feel the extent of his arousal through the denim of his jeans, pressing against my inner thigh. I rolled my hips towards his, grinding against him. One of his hands grasped at my back keeping me in place as he repeated the same motion grinding against me, I moaned again into the room, my hands pulling through his hair to bring his lips back to mine. I put my hand between us both and grabbed him through the denim of his jeans, earning another growl from him as my hands clasped against the hardness, moving along it. I moved my hand up a little higher and undone the button and pulled at the zip, his lips left mine and he stared down at me with lust filled eyes.

_"Savannah"_ he sighed _"are you sure?"_ he panted out between planting kisses to my neck. I didn't have time to think about or answer his question as his hand slid back down between the both of us, slowly trailing down my stomach and past my hips to rest momentarily at my wet folds. His fingers moved some of the moisture from my entrance up to my clit, circling around it before brushing over the sensitive bundle. I moved underneath him, my body craving more friction and movement. His fingers slowly moved back down and one of them entered, slowly this time not stopping.

_"mmmhmm"_ I arched my back underneath him, my chest reaching up to touch his.

_"so tight"_ he groaned in my ear as he slowly moved the finger back out only to insert it again. The palm of his hand leaned into my core as his finger moved and I could feel my fangs slip out a little. _"can you take another?"_ he asked quietly in my ear.

_"mmhm"_ I couldn't form any coherent sentences in response, I was too afraid to open my mouth again, unsure of the noise that would escape my lips. He pulled out his finger at circled it around my entrance I could feel it slide in again, only this time it was joined by a second. He adjusted his arm slightly and slowly moved them inside, stretching me slightly. I opened my mouth this time and just let the noise escape my throat, it sounded foreign to my ears but I didn't let it phase me as his fingers set a steady pace. I starting to squirm and move my hips along with his hands, a tension starting to build up in between my legs. His eyes look straight into mine and started to flash yellow, his own fangs starting to protrude slightly.

He bent down to kiss the side of my neck, his fangs scraping against the skin there, cutting it slightly._ "Klaus"_ I groaned out his name as I rolled my hips against his penetrating fingers. He stopped his movements, one hand wrapping itself into the long strands of my hair.

_"Again"_ he licked at my earlobe. I was left a little confused. "_Say it again"_ his fingers started their movements again and I moaned his name loudly back into the large room where it echoed off the walls, he growled at the side of my neck, the low vibration could be felt there. His name bounced back of the walls and I heard it, for the first time it sunk into my consciousness and I froze, he looked up at me confused, his eyes now completely changed.

* * *

**AN- *Avoids all the objects being thrown* I apologise if the 'Lemon' scenes weren't good, I'm still practicing :) If this was too shall we say explicit then let me know and if there's ever another lemon chapter in this story i'll tone it down.**


	43. Chapter 43

I remained frozen on the spot, my brain working double time to try and catch up.

_"Savannah?"_ Klaus' eyes were slowly changing back into their normal lovely shade of blue, he removed his hand and rubbed it gently against my hip. _"Savannah"_ he repeated my name again and I tried to move backwards along the bed. His grip on my hip tightened keeping me in place and I kicked out against his chest, the move taking him by surprise. His back slammed into the wall across from the bed, he groaned in pain before standing up to watch me scramble up from the bed.

_"I can't"_ I explained as I shot out of the room, utilising my speed to make it back into my bedroom. I shut the door behind me loudly. I wasn't alone for long, three loud knock rung out against the wood of the door.

_"Savannah"_ Klaus sighed from behind the door "I'm sorry"

_"It's fine"_ I mumbled back _"Just leave me alone, please?"_

_"Ok"_ he replied quietly but I could hear every word _"You know where I am if you need me"_ For some unknown reason I nodded in response even though he couldn't see me. I heard his bedroom door shut again and I dashed into the bathroom, turning on the water. I was desperate to wash off the feel of his hands against my skin, my stomach turned in guilt as I started to comprehend what just nearly happened. I don't know how long I was under the running water but I had rubbed my skin clean until it started to hurt.

My hair was nearly dry as I hadn't washed it again, leaving it out of the running water when I showered for the second time. Slipping on some boy shorts and a tank top I climbed into bed and snuggled down, hiding under my duvet. The tears fell silently onto the pillow; I could feel it gradually get wet.

~~~Torn Between Two~~~

I heard the bedroom door creak open and a lamp in the corner of the room was switched on, I prepared myself for an argument with Klaus, asking him to leave but stiffened when I heard Kol's voice.

_"Savannah it isn't that late"_ he laughed _"Why are you in bed at this time?"_

_"I'm tired"_ I mumbled back, lying.

_"I brought you some blood"_ he walked towards the bed; I heard a glass being placed on top of the wooden bedside table. _"I thought maybe you'd be hungry again"_

_"Thanks"_ I replied shortly.

_"What's wrong with you?"_ he asked, his tone darkening a little.

_"Nothing"_ I replied shortly.

_"Are you sure?"_ he asked again_ "Because right now you're as warm towards me as an ice berg would be"_ I could hear the frown in his voice _"Here was me thinking we'd made up"_

_"We did"_ I shrugged, pulling my head up a little further _"We have"_ I corrected. Kol hopped onto the bed beside me, rubbing at my arm through the duvet.

_"Well what's wrong then?"_ he sighed _"And don't say nothing again or I'll scream"_ he laughed. I turned around to face him, the tidal wave of guilt crashed over me again as I took in his handsome face.

_"You're gonna hate me"_ I sighed; I could feel another tear escape. Kol reached over and pulled me into him, my head resting in the crook of his neck, his arm ran up and down my back.

_"I couldn't hate you"_ he laughed and moved to kiss the top of my head, his body going rigid underneath me.

_"Kol?"_ I tried to look up at him but his arm tightened around my back, holding me in place. _"Kol?"_ I repeated myself, hoping to grab his attention or get some kind of response.

_"You smell"_ he barely got the words out from his clenched jaw.

_"What?"_ I sniffed at my arm, confused.

_"No"_ he shook his head slowly _"You smell like him"_ My back stiffened as I heard the last part. _"Explain"_ he ordered.

_"I can't"_ I whispered back _"I don't have an explanation"_ I could feel more tears threaten but I kept them back. I could feel a lump form in my throat.

_"I'm gonna kill him"_ Kol got up from the bed and walked towards the door, I used my speed to get up from the bed and standing in front of the door, my arms spread across the wood doing my best to block his path. _"Move Savannah"_ I shook my head _"I SAID MOVE"_ he shouted at me from the top of his voice, the fear filled shiver that ran over my body was hard to ignore but I did. _"Fine"_ he mumbled _"NIKLAUS"_ he shouted again, this time calling his brother to the room, it was silent in the house for a minute as me and Kol stared at each other, I was trying to gauge any other emotion from him but all I could see in those now darkened eyes was rage, bubbling away at the surface. When Klaus' knuckles tapped against the door I froze, a feeling of undiluted dread passing over me. _"Come in brother"_ Kol grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from the door, allowing Klaus to enter the room.

_"What's going on in here? What's with all the racket?"_ Klaus looked at my expression, his own growing guarded and suspicious.

_"Well I was hoping you could clear a few things up for me"_ he said, moving to sit onto the edge of the bed, glaring up at his brother.

_"Ok"_ Klaus shrugged, looking completely unaffected by the situation folding out in front of him.

_"Why does Savannah reek of you?"_ he quirked one eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side, thoroughly examining Klaus' reaction.

_"Kol stop it"_ I bit the words out, trying to put as much conviction behind them as I could.

_"I won't"_ he shook his head _"I think we both deserve some answers"_ Kol looked back at his brother _"So much for not using the bond huh?"_

_"I didn't use it"_ Klaus shrugged. Kol looked between me and his brother, his features darkening even more.

_"I don't believe you"_ Kol shrugged, starting to pace the floor._ "And even if you didn't, she's sired to you know, whatever makes you happy she'll want"_

_"What?"_ I turned to him, my eyebrows nearly reaching my hairline.

_"We left that little part out darling"_ he shrugged again _"Not wanting to worry or stress you but apparently I really should have mentioned it. I never thought you'd stoop so low Nik"_

_"Rewind"_ I made a backwards motion with my hand _"Back to the part about him being happy"_

_"It's one of the side effects from the bond"_ Kol stated _"Whatever he wants, you supply."_

_"It's not like that Kol"_ Klaus sighed.

_"I believe it is"_ Kol nodded.

_"I didn't use the sire bond"_ Klaus shook his head and I just watched the exchange silently waiting for the eruption to follow.

* * *

**AN - its a quick update and it'll be the only one tonight as i'm away to the cinema with my mum to see the new hangover 3 film. So excited!**


	44. Chapter 44

Kol hadn't stopped ranting since he'd made the monumental mistake of sniffing my hair, apparently I really should have washed that again too. I was still surprised at just how calmly he was taking this, well it wasn't calm but compared to how he would have reacted just yesterday the difference was definitely noticeable.

_"So let me get this straight"_ he turned again, looking between both me & Klaus _"You both lied to me when you said you weren't sleeping together am I right?"_

_"No"_ I shook my head _"Kol that was the truth, we still haven't slept together"_ I ran my fingers through my still damp hair sighing in frustration _"Tonight was the first time anything like that has ever happened I promise"_ I pleaded with him, trying to make him believe me.

_"That's the truth Kol"_ Klaus looked at him nodding.

_"I don't believe either of you"_ he shook his head.

_"Kol please.."_ I walked towards him but he raised his hand, silently telling me to stay away.

_"I need some fresh air and to shred a few arteries"_ he headed towards the door & before I could blink he was gone, my stomach turned with anxiety. I highly doubted he'd be back.

_"Savannah"_ Klaus stepped over to me slowly, his hand running up and down my arm in attempt of comfort. It only served to make me madder at the both of us.

_"Don't even think about"_ I flinched away from the warm feel of his skin on mine. _"That was a mistake, one that I don't intend on making again"_ Klaus considered my words for a minute before stepping away, his eyes and expression dark.

_"Fine"_ he sighed _"You're right, of course"_ he headed towards the door but turned again to face me before he left. _"We'll get this witch to break the sire bond Savannah but once that's out of the way don't think I will back down from this."_ I didn't respond, turning my head away to look at anywhere but him, whether he backed down or not, it didn't matter, my feelings were for Kol. I was so confused as to why I would even agree to let Klaus kiss me in the first place, never mind anything else. The idea made me feel a little sick; he was Kol's brother for pete's sake. I still couldn't shake the nagging thought in the back of my head that I'd let him kiss me because I was attracted to him, that thought was just absurd right? _"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night"_ he finished _"You know where I am if you need me"_ I nodded and sighed in relief when the door finally shut behind him.

~~~Torn Between Two~~~

I was woken from my light sleep by the feel of someone slipping into bed beside me. I stiffened half expecting it to be Klaus, but sighed in relief when I heard him speak.

_"Savannah please tell me you're awake"_ Kol's voice sounded almost pleading, he also sounded a little drunk to boot.

_"I'm up"_ I turned over in bed, my face making his out perfectly now in the dark. What I found didn't bring me much comfort, yeah he was here but he still looked angry, confused and a little hurt all rolled into one. _"I didn't expect you to come back"_ I admitted, sighing as I folded one of my arms under the pillow.

_"I was tempted not too"_ he admitted, smiling down at me tightly. The tension and internal turmoil clear.

_"I'm sorry"_ I whispered back._ "I don't know…"_ I sighed trying to think of the right words.

_"I do"_ his face hardened _"that fucking sire bond"_ I recoiled slightly at the venom in his voice but tried not to let my wariness show.

_"Why does everything I do lately seem to get put on that?"_ I asked cautiously, maybe it wasn't the best question to be asking right now but I was honestly curious.

_"Because that's exactly what it comes down to"_ he sighed, snuggling down a little further beside me his eyes never leaving mine _"What I said earlier about whatever he wants will be exactly what makes you happy"_ he smiled, it was a small gesture _"I'm trying my best not to be mad at you"_ he shook his head _"Until this bond is removed Savannah, you'll do whatever he wants or whatever he asks because that's part of it. It comes with the territory."_

_"So if Klaus wanted me to jump from the top of this building…I'd do it?"_ I asked my tone incredulous.

_"Exactly"_ he nodded.

_"Kol that's crazy!_" I shook my head.

_"It's true Savannah"_ he nodded again._ "Just promise me you didn't sleep with my brother"_

_"I promise"_ I smiled at him._ "I'm not going to lie though…if I hadn't snapped out of that foggy sensation"_ I shook my head, not wanting to think were things could have ended up.

_"I can't tell you how relieved that makes me"_ he laughed. _"I'm still going to kill him though"_

_"You can't kill him Kol"_ I wasn't defending Klaus, he literally couldn't, Klaus was invincible.

_"I can try"_ he huffed. _"If it doesn't work then I'll find a way to make his life a living hell for the next century, that will be my own revenge for him putting his hands on you"_

_"We're going to see the witch tomorrow about fixing this almighty mess, will you come?"_ I asked him.

_"Of course, I'm not leaving your side again until this is resolved Savannah. It's obvious my brother can't be trusted around you"_ he shook his head, I could feel his jaw clench again but it soon relaxed when I pulled myself over to rest my head on his chest, instantly relieved I'd decided to re-wash my hair.

_"I'm sorry"_ I sighed, cuddling against him.

_"I know"_ he mumbled back. His lips pressed against the top of my head, sighing in relief. "_You smell good"_ he laughed _"Not so much like wet dog anymore"_ I stiffened, expecting his mood to darken again at the reminder but he didn't.

_"Kol?"_ I turned my head up to face him.

_"Savannah?"_ he mocked my serious tone.

_"I love you"_ I mumbled, leaning up to quickly peck him on the cheek. He laughed and rolled us over until I was pinned underneath him, his lips crashing against mine.

* * *

**AN- Over 200 reviews now, thats just bloody crazy! Eeeek! I love reading what you guys think on a chapter & the story in general. So thanks to everybody who has taken the time to review, i don't respond to all of them all the time but i do read each one :) So grateful for all your feedback. **


	45. Chapter 45

I woke up to the feel of Kol's hand running up and down my back, trailing slowly over the bare skin there.

_"Morning"_ I looked up at him and smiled, the gesture was soon returned. _"You're up early"_ I commented looking over to the small clock on the bedside table.

_"Yes"_ he nodded _"I didn't get much sleep"_ he admitted. _"Just dying to go see this witch today, get this all over with"_ he inhaled, taking a deep unneeded breath and sighing.

_"Me too"_ I leaned into his chest.

_"Sorry to interrupt this magical little moment"_ Klaus just walked into the room, a scowl set on his features _"But we have to leave soon_" he tapped his watch and left the room again.

I looked up at Kol after feeling him tense beneath me. _"Still want to come?"_ I asked.

_"Of course"_ he got up and moved over to the door_ "I'm going to go get ready"_ he walked out the door and towards his own room, not looking back. I silently cursed Klaus for barging in and ruining his mood, a crabbit Kol was a difficult one. I shimmied off the bed and walked into the bathroom, facing my reflection in the mirror I pulled a comb through my hair quickly.

~~~Torn Between Two~~~

The drive over to the building where we were meeting this witch of Klaus' wasn't a long one but it sure as hell was an awkward one, Klaus spent all of the drive pretending Kol wasn't there while Kol spent his time giving his brother spine chilling glare's. I'd never been so relieved to arrive at a destination before, the minute the limo pulled up outside the old abandoned looking bar I hopped out.

_"Savannah not so fast"_ Klaus appeared at my side, grabbing onto my arm and holding me back from taking another step towards the building. He nodded to one of his hybrids who also doubled up as our driver. The man moved forward towards the building and entered warily.

_"If you don't mind"_ I grabbed at his fingers that were lightly wrapped around my arm and pulled them away, shaking my head at him as Kol joined us outside, his fingers weaving through mine as he continued to scowl at Klaus.

_"Don't do that again Nik"_ Kol's tone was livid, dangerously so. I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, hopefully he would relax just a little.

_"Whatever you say"_ Klaus rolled his eyes and walked a little closer to the bar, waiting patiently with his hands crossed behind his back for the hybrid to return.

_"It'll be gone soon"_ I reached up on my toes to quickly plant a small kiss on his cheek. _"Then things will go back to normal"_ I reassured. He smiled down at me nodding, still not convinced.

The hybrid appeared back at the entrance, nodding to Klaus and holding the door open for him.

_"Well then"_ he turned to me smiling_ "ready to get this show on the road? If you change your mind at any point about the potential removing of the sire bond luv let me know"_ I felt Kol tense up again and I squeezed my fingers tightly around his.

_"I'm sure"_ I nodded, not bothering to smile at him.

_"Very well then"_ he walked up towards the door and entered. Kol & I followed behind him, Kol was in more of a rush than I was to get this over with so his pace was a lot faster than mine, I let go of his hands as his stride overtook mine, I wouldn't even try to keep up. The smell of smoke hit my nostrils as soon as I walked into the dark entrance, there must have been a fire here at some point and that's why it was left abandoned. The narrow hallway to the building was in complete darkness, with no windows or no lighting available I squinted my eyes as I waited for my vision to adjust to the sudden lack of light.

_"Savannah"_ I let out a small squeal & flinched at the appearance of someone behind me, a hand pulling against my side. I relaxed when I realised it was Kol _"You're going the wrong way"_ he tugged at my arm and turned me around, I collided with his chest.

_"Sorry"_ I mumbled as I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself, if I still had a beating heart it would be hammering in my chest like a steam train thundering across a railway track.

_"Are you ok?"_ he asked, I could hear the strain in his voice.

_"Yeah"_ I nodded.

_"You really are a bad liar"_ he laughed as he took my hand in his and slowly started to lead me away in the opposite direction to where I was headed. My arm bumped into a table as I jumped, not expecting the contact. _"What are you doing?"_ Kol halted.

_"Sorry"_ I shrugged _"Didn't see it"_

_"How could you not see it Savannah, that's what your eyesight is for"_

_"Well it doesn't seem to be working right now"_ I sighed.

_"If you'd calm down and concentrate it would work just fine"_ he started to walk forward again, pulling me behind him slowly. The sound of voice talking hit my ears and I closed my eyes, trying my best to follow Kol's instructions and relax. Easier said than done.

We stopped yet again, just before we entered the room that contained the voices, one I recognised as Klaus' the other was a woman's.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Kol asked, his voice hardening.

_"Yeah"_ I nodded, relaxing against him for a minute _"I'm just super nervous"_ I admitted _"But I want this stupid bond thingy gone"_ His chest started to move, laughing at my choice of words.

_"Ok then"_ he nodded, his lips placing a quick kiss on the top of my forehead "If you want to leave at any point just say so" he opened a door, a creaking noise filled the narrow hallway and a small amount of light filtered in, I could see Kol's face clearly as he held his hand out for me to accept. He looked just as worried as I felt, I put my hand in his and walked forward.

**AN- Second update for this today, I'm feeling generous and inspired to write tonight :)**

**Okay I regards to my fics- Torn Between Two, Playing God & Love is War will all be continued and updated on a weekly basis(minimum) however Beautiful Disaster is on pause for now, I want to focus on the other 3 first, I have lost all will and inspiration for that story but hopefully it will get continued at some point in the future, I have another Original themed fic in the pipeline so it will be published after I've complete one of the above. Sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update for Beautiful Disaster.**


	46. Chapter 46

Even with a few lamps lit and a lot of candles the room was still pretty dark, I could see Klaus lounging on a chair very lazily, if anything he looked rather bored. Beside him, sitting properly on another chair was a small woman. She was white, like never seen sunshine white with jet black hair that stopped at her waist, her eyes were a similar colour to her hair which I found rather striking. I couldn't tell where her pupil began.

_"So you decided to join us after all luv"_ Klaus shook his head, laughing. _"Savannah this is Coreen"_ he inclined his head towards the woman. _"The witch that you so rudely kept waiting"_ he scowled at me.

_"Sorry"_ I apologised to her but scowled back at Klaus, he was in such a bad mood this morning.

_"What no apology for keeping me patiently waiting also"_ he quirked one lone eyebrow at me.

_"Trust me"_ the woman spoke for the first time since I'd entered the room_ "there was nothing patient about it"_ she smiled up at me and I instantly relaxed.

_"Let's get this show on the road"_ Klaus stood up from his chair and paced back and forward in front of a small desk contains at least 20 candles.

_"Sire bond I believe?"_ the woman looked between Klaus and myself, a small smile spreading across her face as Klaus stopped his pacing and suddenly appeared in front of the woman, leaning over her a little threateningly, I tensed grabbing onto Kol's hand again.

_"I never told you that"_ he stared at her, his eyes glaring down to hers.

_"You didn't have to"_ she smiled up at him. _"I sensed it the minute she walked into the room. Question is what do you want me to do about it?"_

_"Fix it"_ Klaus shrugged, accepting her explanation.

_"What makes you think I can?"_ she asked, clearly amused by the situation.

_"I was told if I needed any information on sire bonds, you were the witch to see"_ Klaus smiled at her _"So here I am"_ he opened up his arms and circled them around the round, emphasising his presence.

_"Define fix it"_ she leaned back further into her chair.

_"Remove it"_ Klaus shrugged & Coreen started to laugh.

_"You Niklaus Mikaelson want me to remove a sire bond?"_ she continued to laugh, shaking her head.

_"Exactly luv"_ he flashed before her again _"Please share with the class what you find so amusing"_

_"I've heard about how much you love your little sire bonds"_ she shrugged, smiling up at him _"I'm just surprised and in awe of the fact you want one removed"_ she turned to face me, looking me up and down from head to toe _"She's not a hybrid"_

_"Well done on the observation luv"_ Klaus rolled his eyes. _"So can you remove it?"_

_"I've never tried to remove a sire bond before"_ she looked at me again, this time almost with pity "_I don't know if it would work"_ she shook her head _"or the side effects of doing such a thing"_

_"Very helpful Coreen"_ Klaus shot her an angry look.

_"I can try but it will take a while, I'll need to do some research for such a spell"_ she shrugged.

_"We don't have time for your research darling"_ Kol sniped at her. I dug my elbow into his side and shot him a peeved look, he shrugged in return.

_"Well I don't think it's a risk you'd want to take"_ Coreen replied calmly considering the flack and snide comments she was receiving from both originals.

_"That's fine"_ I smiled at her _"Just do what you can"_

_"I'll call you when I find something out"_ she spoke to Klaus, he didn't seem too happy about the waiting part.

_"I'm going to give you a little deadline"_ he snaked one of his hands up around her neck and flashed them both to the wall _"You have until the end of the week to fix this"_ he smiled at her, letting his fangs slip out just a little _"Or I'll kill you and find another witch to fill your shoes, if she also fails I'll just keep killing witches until the matter is resolved"_ he paused waiting for a response _"Are we clear?"_ he asked when he didn't get one.

_"Yes"_ she croaked the words out.

_"Good"_ he beamed at her, turning to head back out the door and down the narrow, dark hallway.

_"I'm so sorry"_ I moved over to the wall to help her up from her crouched position_ "He's a bit of an ass"_ I explained.

_"You want this sire bond removed?"_ she asked me while rubbing at her throat.

_"If you can"_ I smiled at her.

_"I'll do it if I can"_ she smiled back. I thanked her at left the room with a patiently waiting Kol.

_"That wasn't so bad"_ he mumbled in my ear as we navigated the hallway back out into the parking lot._ "Looks like we're stuck with him for another week"_ Kol sighed unhappily as he took in his brother's form leaning against the car.

_"C'mon Savannah luv"_ he tapped his hand against the roof impatiently _"I'm a busy man you know, places to go people to see"_ he smirked at me.

**~~~Torn Between Two~~~**

The ride back to Klaus' penthouse wasn't as awkward this time round, or maybe I was just too relieved to notice it. I was happy I still had another week until she would perform whatever spell that was needed to get rid of this sire bond, I was looking forward to being Klaus free but the uncertainty and the unknown behind it all was getting a little bit too much. After we pulled up outside the tall glass building Klaus handed me the key, excusing himself.

The elevator seemed to take forever to reach the top floor, my fangs were aching to slip out, the hunger starting to become known. My cravings were definitely easier to manage now than they were when I was first turned but I was still learning to manage them, the fact that I hadn't had any blood today wasn't helping.

_"Savannah"_ Kol was standing behind me, one hand wrapped around my waist.

_"Yeah?"_ I replied a little distracted.

_"What if she can't remove it?"_ I turned to see him looking a little worried.

_"I don't know"_ I shrugged. _"I really don't"_

_"Comforting"_ he laughed shortly.

_"We'll just need to find a way to live with it I suppose"_

_"Preferably as far away from my brother as possible"_

_"Whatever you want"_ I nodded in agreement.

The day had passed quickly, Kol and I had spent it chatting on the sofa and watching rubbish TV movies that recycled the same plot and dwindled your brain cells. The penthouse had remained Klaus free all day, which was enjoyable for the both of us as we needed the time away from him.

_"Why don't we just leave?"_ Kol asked suddenly, sitting up a little straighter in the sofa and pulling me up with him.

_"Leave where? Chicago?"_

_"Yeah, more importantly we could leave my brother"_ he smiled.

_"What about the whole sire thing"_ I waved my hand.

_"What about it?"_ he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

_"Well what if they need me for whatever spell that needs done"_ I shrugged, _"and if Klaus wanted me to come back, all he'd have to do is say so and I'd do it right?"_ I asked, Kol nodded.

_"Fair point"_ he sighed, falling back down to a slouch on the sofa _"We'll wait till the end of the week"_

_"After that we'll leave"_ I promised, snuggling down onto his chest.

* * *

**AN- Thanks once again to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story! Especially those who have been doing so since the beginning. I'm currently working on the next chapter & i'm starting to think about how i want this to end, what i see happening. I've also finished the first chapter of the new fic i was working on, i just can't think of a title for the story. It's starting to really bug me:\ It of course is another Original oriented fic because i'm just a massive groupie haha! Hopefully that will be up soon :) Thoughts on the chapter? **


	47. Chapter 47

**AN- Lemon ahead, don't read if you're offended by it :)**

I had filled one of the plastic cups I found in the cupboard with blood and put a straw into the cup before joining Kol again on the large white sofa, he was looking at me like I'd lost my marbles.

"What?" I looked back at him.

"You have a straw?" he raised both of his eyebrows and stared at the item in the cup.

"Yes?" I laughed "Problem?"

"Well apart from the fact that you're drinking blood from a cup with a straw you mean?!" he shook his head "That's not how it should be done Savannah. It's bad enough that you insist on drinking that bagged pathetic excuse…"

"Enough" I raised my hand halting his little rant "Let's just agree to disagree on this one, if you remember correctly it was an argument about how I wanted to consume blood that led to you disappearing for a month!"

"Fine" he sighed "But you should feed like a proper vampire"

"You should drop it" I fixed him with a glare that told him I wasn't in the mood to be having this conversation, again!

The day had passed quicker than I would have liked it to, I had enjoyed my time today with just the both of us, I struggled to remember if we ever had a day similar to this one without any interruptions. I moved myself over slightly so I was leaning back against Kol's chest, both our legs outstretched along the length of the sofa.

"Thank you" I leaned my head back further on his chest.

"Not that I don't appreciate your gratitude darling but what are you thanking me for?" he sounded amused.

"Today" I sighed "I've been worrying about it" I admitted.

"Well then you're very welcome" he laughed, his chest moving both of us. I let myself relax against him completely as I brought the straw back up to my lips, finishing the little blood that was left in the bottom of the cup. Kol's hand started to run absently down the bare skin of my arm, I revelled in the fact that his skin no longer felt really cool to me, it just seemed to be at a normal temperature. I sighed and reached across to place the empty cup onto the coffee table. Kol's hands landed on my hips, pulling me backwards until I was flush against his chest, his hands lying on my stomach.

Kol's lips were at my neck placing warm open mouthed kisses there, his fingers played with the material at the bottom of my blouse before they slowly worked their way up to the small buttons, carefully unbuttoning them from the bottom upwards.

"Much better" he complimented once the buttons were finally undone, revealing my underwear and skin from underneath. I watched as his fingers travelled across the exposed skin, circling around my navel and then climbing up between the valley of my breasts then back down again to repeat the same motion, travelling the same path. Kol's lips continued to explore my neck, his blunt teeth nipping at the sensitive skin below my ear, then at my lobe. I wrapped one of my arms back, my fingers entwining with his hair tugging at it gently. The unbuttoned blouse was soon discarded and a brief chill ran up my spine, not from the cold – I didn't feel that anymore- but from the close contact with Kol as his hands splayed up my back until they reached the clip at the back of my bra, his fingers quickly finding the small metal clasp and snapping it open. He didn't make any moves to remove the concealing material but continued his assault on my neck, his tongue darting out every now and then to lick at my skin. My lips ached to feel his but when I tried to turn around to kiss him his hand clamped on my waist holding me firmly in place. I groaned in frustration as he laughed against my throat, the sensation tickling slightly. "Where's your patience woman?" he asked, still laughing.

"I don't have any" I shook my head, trying and failing once again to turn myself around to face him. "Kol" I kept my voice firm, letting him know I wasn't finding anything about this amusing.

"Don't get mad darling" I could hear the smirk in his voice without having to see his face. My hand travelled down from the back of his neck to his chest, I was immediately annoyed by his still fully clothed form, determined to at least get my way with something I wrapped my fingers into the material and started to tug at it, trying to pull it up over his head from my position was proving difficult so Kol complied, helping me remove the garment. I leaned back once again, against his now bare chest and sighed content with my small victory. Kol's hands travelled up to my shoulders then slowly trailed down my arms, stopping when they arrived at the still present straps of my bra. Gently wrapping around the small piece of material he began to slowly hike down the garment, I inhaled deeply fighting the urge to reach up and cover myself. Kol's hands quickly took the place of the now absent material, now discarded across the room in whatever direction he had thrown it. His hands cupped underneath each breast, each fitting perfectly into his grasp. I arched my back slightly as he tightened his grip and rubbed his thumbs over each nipple, both hardening automatically. One of his hands abandoned their positions and I complained with a small groan, earning another chuckle from Kol. His fingers lightly traced small patterns over the skin of my abdomen, passing my navel and then playing with the sensitive skin at my hips, his fingers pinching at it briefly. I froze when I felt his hands at the waistband of my jeans, his fingers fiddling with the button. "Relax" he breathed against the side of my neck placing a brief kiss to the skin there. The button popped open and his hand was quickly inside the now open top of my jeans, his fingers playing with the material of my underwear, they slowly edged further down and I automatically tried to back away from them, coming up short when my back soon bumped into his hard chest, a quick reminder of the position we were in. I couldn't move forward because that would be playing right into his hands so I waited patiently for him to make his next move. His hand quickly slid underneath the material making contact with my skin, I tried to squirm away from him but he held me tighter, his fingers venturing further south until they ghosted over my bundle of nerves. My back arched again and my fingers wrapped around his arm, my nails digging into his skin a little.

"Savannah" his mouth was right beside my ear so I could hear him clearly even though his voice was just over a whisper.

"Yeah?" I asked, my hips bucking slightly as his fingers continued to explore.

"Relax" he laughed as I squirmed against his grasp.

"Just because you keep saying it doesn't mean I'm going to do it" I breathed.

"Well I could tell you to relax if you'd like luv" Klaus was standing, casually leaning against one of the counters. "Help speed the process along a little" he shrugged.

**AN- Klaus really does have a habit of interrupting these two haha! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and who you want Savannah with. I'm going to have to bite the bullet and commit to writing a full on bedroom scene with one of them, I still can't decide which one I want her with as they both have redeemable qualities. I think there will definitely have to be a choice made soon! Kol or Klaus? I know some people have been asking why not both of them but that's just greedy Lol. Although tempting, I don't think either Kol or Klaus would like to share in this fic, you never know one day I might write one where they will but that day is not here yet! So let me know your preferences and I'll try and go by the majority vote, I feel like you guys should get a say in it as it's as much your story now as it is mines. I think we all know who I'd pick but what about you?**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN-A lot of different opinions on the Klaus or Kol option, was it too much to ask to have y'all agree and make my job a whole lot easier Lol. Since there were mixed opinions I'm just going to follow my heart and pick one, I know some people are going to be pissed but that can't be helped. D-day is approaching!**

My hands automatically shot up, covering myself. "No need luv, nothing I haven't already seen" Klaus winked. Kol was completely still behind me, not even pretending to breath.

"Shut up" I snapped back at him, removing both of Kol's hands I quickly got up from the sofa and found my blouse, a crumpled heap on the floor. Once it was again covering me I turned to Kol, finding him still staring daggers at his brother. "C'mon" I pulled at Kol's hand, urging him to get up & follow me. He was showing major improvements with his temper lately but I didn't trust it to last another minute. With my persistent pulling he eventually looked away from Klaus and followed me forward towards my temporary room.

"Try and keep the noise down luv" I looked back at Klaus to find him scowling at us, all the hints of amusement gone. I shook my head at him and walked into the room, Kol was standing staring out of the floor to ceiling windows, admiring the view.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking up behind him, seeing the tension viably in his shoulders, he just nodded in response. "Are you sure?"

"I don't want to stay here anymore" he shrugged "The temptation to drive a stake through his heart is becoming too much" he laughed bitterly.

"Well then we'll move" I shrugged back "We can't leave Chicago just yet but there is nothing saying we have to stay here"

"You really think he'll just let you leave?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out" I answered with a quick nod, stepping back towards the door. "Stay here!"

I found Klaus in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of bourbon from the cupboard. Walking over beside him I propped myself up on the counter top, into a sitting position and waited for him to acknowledge my presence.

"What do you want Savannah?" he asked sighing.

"You'll let me leave right? If I wanted to?"

"You want to leave?" he asked, his eyes widening a little.

"Yes" I nodded "I mean I'll still be in Chicago until this whole sire bond thingy is fixed in case you need me for whatever reason, I just won't be here" Klaus walked out of the open plan kitchen and over to the sofa, sitting down & crossing one leg over the other. "Well?" I prodded, following him over there.

"If you promise to be reachable at all times" he nodded "You never know when the witch might be ready" he shrugged.

"Deal!" I beamed at him. "See you're not that un reasonable"

"Whatever" he sighed "Just go before I change my mind" I followed his advice and ran back into the bedroom. Kol was already pulling my things out of the drawers and stuffing them messily into the case. It didn't take him long to finish, he ran out of the room and returned in a flash now fully clothed again, a black dress shirt tucked into his dark jeans.

"Let's go" Kol grinned at me.

"What aren't you going to pack?" I asked, noticing his lack of even so much as a bag.

"I'll come back for mines later" he shrugged "Let's just get you out of here first"

We walked out into the living room, Klaus was still seated on the sofa, his nose in a book. My stomach was doing summersaults, I was waiting for him to say he'd changed his mind but he never even so much as looked up from the book. Kol pulled me behind him towards the front door & I exhaled when it closed behind us, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"Well that was easy" I smiled at him.

"Don't be too happy darling, we're not out yet" Kol's face was still tense.

~~~Torn Between Two~~~

The taxi cab pulled up outside of a posh looking hotel- The door outside said 'Raffaello Hotel'. Kol pulled a bill out from his pocket and paid the driver, I impatiently got out of the cab and stared up at the fancy looking building, excited to get a look inside.

"C'mon then" Kol took my hand and pulled me towards a large glass door that was swiftly opened for us.

"Ooh this is nice" I mused as I took in my surroundings.

"Yes that's why I picked it" he laughed "I saw it yesterday when I was out for something to eat" he smirked over at me.

I sat in one of the many chairs in the lobby as Kol was at the reception desk, booking us a room with the lady behind the desk. It wasn't long before he walked over to me, waving a room key. "That was quick!" I praised getting to my feet and heading in the direction of the elevator.

The room was beautiful, everything in a lovely cream colour. The bed was huge, I would probably have to take a small jump to get onto it, the bathroom was spacious with a large tub that I couldn't wait to try out. There was also a mini fridge full of goodies, it didn't contain the one thing I would be needing though.

"Kol, we forgot something" I sighed closing the fridge door behind me.

"What is that?" he asked, one eyebrow quirking up.

"Blood" I sighed, reaching up on my tip toes so I could sit on the edge of the bed. He looked at me for a minute before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bugger" he sighed, pulling his coat back on over his shirt. "I'll go get some" he shook his head "See how much easier life would be if you would just snack on a maid!" he joked.

"Sorry" I shrugged.

"It's fine" he walked towards the door "I won't be long. Don't leave the room & don't tell anyone where you are" he smiled at me as he pulled the door open and closed it behind him.

Within 10 minutes I was bored with looking around over the contents of the room and switched on the TV and settled down to watch re-runs of Everybody loves Raymond. My phones started to buzz in my pocket and I sighed when I saw the caller i.d.

"Yes?" I sighed as I answered the call.

"You sound happy luv" Klaus quipped down the other end.

"Ecstatic, all the better now that I've heard from you"

"It's a short call luv, I only want to know where you are" he laughed down the other end.

"Why?" I asked.

"Savannah" he sighed "Just tell me where you are"

"A hotel" I answered carefully.

"Which hotel luv" he sounded impatient "If you need me for anything last minute and I don't know where you are it could prove a little difficult."

"The Raffaello" I answered through gritted teeth.

"See was that so difficult" he laughed as he hung up the at the other end.

**AN- Thoughts? Please share 'em.**

Oh i've made my first...shall we call it a fanvid? It's my favourite Elijah scenes, please check it out /watch?v=eHD2fKT0OLE & let me know what you think, Kol one soon to follow.


	49. Chapter 49

I spent most of the time Kol was away downstairs in the lobby, there was a large bar area off to the side that had caught my attention but I only listened to a few of the conversations going on in there for the entertainment factor, nothing that interesting. Mostly just talk about business, no hit men being hired or husbands meeting up with their mistresses. I turned my attention to a magazine I had lifted from a pile on a glass coffee table between the selection of chairs. I felt the seat on the other side of me dip down as someone sat on it but I never bothered to look up, electing to ignore the presence. The couch dipped again as the occupant moved a little closer, the air around me shifted as they leaned in.

"Klaus" I sighed as I looked up from the magazine.

"Any good luv?" he nodded towards the paper in my hands "Any helpful tips on this month's hottest styles?"

"You're such a douche" I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, my tone firm.

"Paying a little visit" he shrugged.

"Not good enough" I shook my head.

"Just checking up on you" he smiled.

"You done that on the phone" I frowned at him.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't lying to me" he looked at me with a dark & serious expression.

"Well now you know" I shrugged "Besides I don't think I can lie to you can i?"

"I don't know" he looked thoughtful for a second "Probably not"

"Is that all?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes" he smiled "I'll leave you in peace now" he raised his hands in defeat as he got up from his place on the small sofa beside me. "I brought you some blood" he pointed to a small bag that was placed at my feet "I thought you'd need it" he shrugged and walked away. Well that could have been a lot worse, I sighed in relief as I raised myself out of the seat, picked up the bag & headed back for the elevator- I was really hungry.

I wasn't back up in our hotel room long before Kol arrived back, swinging a bag. He looked surprised to see me pouring some blood into one of the supplied glasses.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know" I smiled shrugging a little.

"That's concerning" he straightened, tensing. I sighed audibly, pouring another small drop into the glass filling it nearly to the brim.

"Your brother did" I looked over at him warily.

"Klaus was here?"

"Yup" I nodded "He brought me blood" I shrugged.

"What did he want?" Kol asked, clearly not happy with this news.

"Nothing, well I don't think so"

"He always wants something" Kol shook his head looking over at the glass in my hands.

"Well he didn't mention anything" I smiled at him.

"Give it time" he laughed bitterly.

~~~Torn Between Two~~~

I was lying in bed, trying my best to sleep but Kol's constant tossing and turning was keeping me awake, not to mention the heavy sighing he was doing. I turned over in bed and faced him, he was staring at the ceiling one arm resting lazily behind his head.

"What's up?" I asked not able to stifle a yawn.

"Nothing is up" he sighed.

"Don't lie" I laughed "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well why aren't you sleeping?" he countered.

"Because your restlessness is keeping me up"

"Sorry" he smiled "I'll try and keep still"

"Maybe if you tell me what's bugging you then we could both get some" I was trying my best to be convincing.

"Nice try" he smiled down at me, one side of his mouth quirking up in a lopsided grin.

"C'mon seriously" I complained as I shimmed forward to lie across his chest. "Just spit it out already"

"It's nothing I'm just worried about Klaus' visit tonight" he shrugged one shoulder, I could feel him move underneath me.

"Why are you worried about it?" I was curious as to why Klaus coming here bugged him that much, enough to cost him some hours sleep.

"Because" he sighed "I don't think he's going to let you go"

"He already has" I looked up at him "We're here aren't we?"

"Yes we were here all of an hour before he showed up" he laughed.

"That was just to bring me some blood" I reassured.

"No" he shook his head "That was to check up on you"

"Well" I sighed, shrugging my own shoulders "He can check up all he wants I'm not going anywhere unless you are" I smiled up at him, receiving a fraction of the gesture back in return "The sire bond is going to be broken by the end of the week. Then we can go where ever the hell we want to and your brother can't say anything about it"

"I think he has feeling for you" his brow creased into a dark frown and his body tensed.

"I don't think so" I pulled myself up and gave him a quick peck "Either way it doesn't matter" I shrugged.

"How so?" he asked his eyebrows raising, clearly unhappy with my statement.

"Because I love you" I stated thinking this reminder would cheer him up.

"That's irrelevant when you're sired to him" he reached up and tucked a swaying lock of hair behind my ear "he could snap his fingers and tell you to turn it off and you would"

"Then you would just need to remember this moment" I smiled down at him. "Because when my emotions were turned on again my feelings for you would still be there"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Why are you so unsure?" I asked, my temper starting to rise with my irritation.

"I don't know" he looked away, his eyes returning back to the ceiling.

"Kol" I leaned over, my lips just inches from his "I love you" I kissed him fiercely on the lips. "Nothing can change that, it's like a fact!" I smiled as I quickly returned my lips to his.

* * *

**AN- Sorry for the long wait for an update, i can't believe how busy i've been at work the past week & it's not getting any better :( Thank you guys for waiting patiently, i'm afraid there won't be updates for any of my other fics tonight, i just don't have the time :\ Love is War, playing God & London's Burning will all be updated by Saturday at the latest is promise i will squeeze in the time if theres any spelling or grammar mistakes in this, i haven't even attempted to proof read it. Hopefully all the Kol/Savannah mush at the end makes up for the long wait?**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN- Chapter 50…the fact that there has been so many is kinda unreal.**

The sound of a phone buzzing woke me up, the vibrating sound of it against the wooden bedside table causing me to groan in annoyance. "Ignore it" Kol sighed reaching over to pull me closer, my head resting on his chest. The ringing died down only to start again a second later.

"I'm not listening to that all morning" I sighed as I manoeuvred myself out of his grasp, leaning across the large bed to grab my phone. I shook my head as I looked at the caller i.d.

"Yes?" I answered the call in a not so pleasant tone.

"Don't be like that luv" Klaus sounded amused on the other end.

"You woke me up" I sighed "So this better be good"

"I think you'll enjoy this Savannah" he laughed "We have to meet Coreen again, she's going to fix our little problem" I inhaled deeply, fear coursing through me slowly.

"Ok" I said mechanically.

"I'm going to swing by with the limo and pick you up" he stated "I won't be long" the line went dead and when I looked over at Kol he wasn't where I'd left him, lounging back in bed.

"C'mon you have to get ready" he threw a dress at me from across the room and I sighed as I ran into the bathroom to get changed, this wasn't going to be a nice little excursion.

Klaus pulled up outside of the hotel 15 minutes after he had ended the phone call.

~~~Torn Between Two~~~

The limo ride was a quiet one; unfortunately it was also a short one. All too soon I was standing back in front of the same old dilapidated abandoned looking bar.

"C'mon Savannah" Klaus motioned for me to follow him 7 his hybrid in through the old dark front doors. I held on tightly to Kol as we did so, my stomach churning all the way there. If I had a beating heart it would be working overtime right now. I felt like I was trapped inside a small room and the walls kept edging forward a little bit further with every step I took. The smell that I found so unpleasant hit me when I took my first step into the building.

"Relax darling" Kol squeezed my hand as he walked us towards the same room we were in last time.

The room was once again poorly lit but it didn't bother me much, I enjoyed the darkness now. I couldn't see everything as clearly unless I used my magical new eyesight but I'd rather be in the dark right now about what was ahead.

"Savannah" Coreen nodded at me & smiled when we walked into the middle of the room, I stood beside Kol clinging on to his arm a little.

"Can we hurry this along then?" Klaus smiled over at me but I just stared back, keeping my expression vacant. "Relax luv, this is what you wanted" he shrugged, sitting down onto a chair beside the table.

"I just need a little of your blood" Coreen turned to Klaus, she held a small knife in her hand and some sort of bowl.

"I don't like the sound of that one" Klaus looked at her, his eyes piercing and menacing "I don't trust you" he eyes her carefully; she just shrugged in response and held the knife out to him. "fine" he scowled, making a small cut on the palm of his hand and letting the dark crimson liquid drip out of the wound into the small bowl, it didn't take long for the self-inflicted injury to heal up.

"Do I have to drink that?" I asked Coreen, my head nodding towards the bowl.

"No" she shook her head "I just need it for the spell"

"Oh ok" I smiled at her, relieved. It didn't look pleasant, not with all the little extras she was now adding to the bowl.

"I can't give you any guarantees that this will work" she smiled back at me, her face apologetic.

"Just do your best" Klaus looked over at the woman almost threateningly.

"Of course" she smiled over at him tensely.

"Will this hurt?" I asked her, the butterflies in my stomach taking off again.

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"Great" I mumbled, I was hoping for some sort of reassurance.

"Almost done" she poured another few things into the bowl and then approached me with the same knife she had handed over to Klaus. I looked at her blankly "Your turn" she smiled.

"I can't…" I mumbled back as she placed the metal object in my hand, I didn't have the guts to take the sharp instrument and cut myself with it.

"Here" Klaus got up from his seat and took the knife, Kol stood beside me rigid. "Close your eyes" They were only shut for a second when I felt a sharp stinging pain, the blood from my finger trickling down into the bowl. "See that wasn't so bad luv was it?" Klaus raised one eyebrow and watched me carefully, I merely shrugged in response. He was right of course but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

Klaus didn't move from his position beside me, his face now looking as concerned as mine when Coreen started chanting. The chanting continued for 5 minutes, it was in a language I didn't understand but still nothing.

Klaus dropped to his knees beside me clutching at his forehead, I was about to try and pull him up when a shooting pain filled my head, causing me to grip at my head frantically. I was soon beside Klaus on my knees gasping in pain. Kol was in front of me instantly looking just as panicked as I felt. The chanting picked up, her voice growing louder as the pain burned through my skin, I couldn't help the screams that escaped my lips as my whole body felt like it was on fire. I could feel the darkness threatening but I didn't try to fight it off, in fact it was welcomed.

"Savannah?" I could hear how concerned Kol sounded as he shook at my shoulder. I groaned as I sat up and opened my eyes, taking in the familiar sight of Klaus' penthouse. I groaned as the brightness of the room hurt my still sensitive head.

"Feeling better luv?" Klaus spoke and drew my attention to him; he was slouched in a chair not far from me looking as bad as I felt, bags under his eyes. He looked tired, like haven't slept in a month tired.

**AN- Okay so this is maybe going to seem a little weird..in fact it probably will seem very weird but this has been bugging me for a couple of days now. I was watching a twilight parody video on youtube (Don't judge me!) it was basically just taking the complete piss out of the whole franchise but I touched on an issue with the human Bella that got me thinking. In this video human bella got her monthly visitor and it was basically the start of all the vamps freaking out, that jasper one in particular. I've watched and read all the books & films to twilight, the same goes for true blood & vampire diaries but this issues hasn't been addressed in any of them, I know it is a completely awkward subject but c'mon seriously? Like that's mental that it hasn't even come up in one of them, I haven't even so much as come across a fic with any sort of reference to this in it. I know y'all may be thinking 'eww why is she even thinking about that' but it seriously going to bug me know so the subject matter may appear in one of my fics now…I feel like it has to be addressed in some sort of way. Even if it is only addressed by me! Has anybody else noticed this or am I just a weirdo? Probably the latter haha**


	51. Chapter 51

**AN- I'm glad I'm not the only one who had ever thought about that! The fact that the issue hasn't cropped up in any of the Tv shows or books is bloody crazy! I will probably write it into one of my fics now, it will either be in Playing God, Love is War or London's Burning as the OC's in those are still human. On the question of is the sire bond broken….I guess you'll just have to read on & find out!**

"Ouch" I mumbled to myself as I tried to sit up straight and look around the room, Kol was in front of me with a cup filled with blood.

"Here drink this" he had the cup sitting at my lips, I tried to move it away but he held it firm.

"I don't feel hungry" I complained.

"You need to drink it" Kol ordered his voice sounding rough.

"I don't want it right now" I shook my head while he sighed and placed the cup onto the coffee table. "How…What time.." I couldn't form a proper sentence for the information I wanted to know.

"She performed the spell 4 hours ago" Kol still looked worried "You've been out since then" he frowned staring at me. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a steam train" I answered & Klaus laughed.

"Me too" he nodded in agreement.

"Did you pass out?" I asked him, curious to see if I was the only weak one.

"For a while" he answered.

"20 minutes or so" Kol nodded.

"Well at least it wasn't just me" I smiled.

"Even the big bad hybrid fell" Kol grinned at me while Klaus scowled over at him. "We should test it" Kol looked at me seriously but I just shook my head back.

"I'd rather go to bed if you don't mind" I got up slowly from the sofa as Kol scowled at me "I need to sleep"

"You can take the room you had when you were staying here" Klaus nodded towards the door.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I slowly walked towards the door, leaving them both behind as I sought out the comfort of a duvet.

~~~ Torn Between Two~~~  
The curtains were left open when I had climbed into bed, the sun was shining through the tall windows. I was too tired to let the light distract me from my mission of sleep; the outside world was now covered in darkness. I slowly slid out of the bed, my feet touching onto the wooden floor lightly; I didn't want to make any noise as it was clearly late. Kol & Klaus could be sleeping. I opened the bedroom slowly and stepped into the living room, closing it quietly behind me.

"Eventually!" Kol smiled at me from the sofa.

"What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"2 am"

"Wow" I sighed brushing my hair back behind my ear "I slept forever"

"You should try spending a century in a coffin darling, now that's a long sleep"

"Was that really a sleep though?"

"In many ways yes" he shrugged "When I woke up I hadn't changed, only the world around me had" he frowned a little, seeming to retreat into his thoughts. I left him to it and walked into the kitchen to find some blood in the fridge.

I returned to the room and sat on the sofa beside Kol, he still seemed deep in thought so I left him alone, swirling the straw around my tongue before taking another long drink from the tall glass filled with donated blood.

"You're up" Klaus nodded to me when he walked into the room "How are you feeling?" he asked coming to sit on the coffee table in front of me. He was looking a lot better than when I last laid eyes on him anyway.

"Okay I guess" I shrugged. "You?"

"Much better now" he smiled

"Good" I nodded. "Do you feel any different?" I asked quietly, desperate to now find out if it worked or not.

"I don't know" he shook his head, a small frown appearing on his brow. "I feel the same"

"Me too" I shrugged "Except maybe still a little lethargic"

"You should really test it" Kol had apparently snapped out of his little daze and listened in to the conversation between Klaus and myself. "To see if she's still sired or not" Kol's face was grim.

"I don't want too" I shook my head, both Klaus &Kol turned to stare at me open mouthed.

"Why not?" Kol was glaring at me.

"Because" I shrugged, taking another sip from the glass "What if it didn't work?"

"Well there's only one way to find out luv" Klaus smiled over at me. "Savannah follow me" he got up and walked into the kitchen, I followed behind him.

"Great" Kol sighed "Just bloody great"

"It didn't work" Klaus shook his head.

"Oh no" I laughed "I thought we were going to test it through here. Try something else"

"Right" Klaus sighed "I want you to go outside and stand in front of a bus"

"What?!" I stared back at him.

"It would make me really happy if you done that" he smiled, nodding his head.

"Well fuck you too" I frowned at him and walked out of the room.

"Savannah!" Klaus shouted after me but I kept on walking until I had reached the bedroom I had claimed as my own while I was here, I slammed the door behind me.

I achieved a whole 5 minutes of peaceful sulking before Kol joined me, grinning from ear to ear like the darn Cheshire cat.

"What the hell are you so happy about?!" I asked, my tone sounding as crabbit as I felt "That was horrible"

"Think about it Savannah" he smiled down at me.

"I'd rather not, that was so mean!" he stood there and looked back at me expectantly.

"It worked" he smiled "If you were still sired you'd have went outside and done exactly what he asked"

"Wait…Seriosuly?!" my tone quickly picked up & Kol nodded in return. "Holy shit" I smiled up at him.

"Welcome back to the world of free will" he smiled at me as he quickly picked me up & spun us around.


	52. Chapter 52

I had spent 2 days without being sired to Klaus in absolute bliss; Kol's mood had picked up drastically which in turn had also cheered me up. Life was so much easier when he wasn't sulking & complaining about the sire bond I had with his brother. At least now he couldn't use that as an excuse for all my actions. We had left Klaus a few hours after we had discovered the fact that the bond was broken, Kol was currently behind the wheel of a brand new BMW he'd picked up from the dealer ship whistling along with radio. I couldn't help but smile up over at him, this was the happiest I'd been since I was turned, no added stress.

"What are you smiling at?" Kol asked, turning his attention to me from the road.

"Nothing" I shook my head "Just happy, kinda relieved too" I admitted.

"Relieved about what?" he asked curiously.

"The fact that the whole sire bond thing is over" I smiled up at him "Now we can hopefully get back to normal"

"I'm ecstatic about that myself" he nodded, his eyes turning back to the road.

"Where are we going?!" I asked, my eyes browsing the passing scenery.

"Wherever we want to go" he laughed.

"Very helpful Kol" I smiled out the window.

The sun had set and I was yawning, it had been almost 28 hours since we'd stopped. Kol had finally caved in to my complaints and pulled up in front of a motel, it didn't look like much but if it had a bed I was satisfied. I yawned again, putting my feet up against the dashboard and leaning back in my seat, feeling the darkness threaten I started to hum to myself in attempt to fight off the sleep.

"C'mon" Kol rapt his knuckles against the window causing me to jump up and yelp slightly. He chuckled on the other side of the glass.

"You're not funny" I scolded as I climbed out.

"Keep telling yourself that" he smiled while waving a room key. "I thought you were oh so tired?"

"I am" I nodded enthusiastically "Let's go" I wrapped my fingers around his and pulled him towards the stairs leading up to the rooms. He followed willing, only pretending to put up a fuss about it. If Kol didn't want to follow I wouldn't have been able to pull him along, his strength was one of the many benefits of being an original vampire. Mines could never match it.

The minute we opened the door to the bedroom a musky smell hit my senses and I sighed, this room & its furnishing were old but it was a motel, you couldn't expect anything less.

"Double bed" I looked down and frowned over at Kol who only smirked in return.

"They didn't have any twins left" he shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Considering the empty car park downstairs I'm inclined to believe you're lying" I shook my head, I was too tired to even care. "We forgot the bags" I looked over at him realising I didn't have my pyjamas to change into.

"I'll go get them" he sighed and stepped out of the door, he was back in a second, both my bag and his in his hands. "Here you go" he handed me my own and opened his pulling out a blood bag. "Drink this" he threw the bag filled with the red liquid gently onto the bed "I'm going out to find myself something a little fresher. I'm going to the lock the door behind me" I nodded and he quickly stepped over to place a brief kiss on my forehead before leaving the room, locking the motel door behind him. I walked into the bathroom, finding a glass on the counter top and washed it out quickly, pouring the blood into it swiftly after.

Once I had drank the contents of the glass and poured the rest of the bag down the sink I quickly changed into a pair of boy shorts & a tank top, opening the window to let some fresh air into the stuffy small room. Finally with a loud sigh I crawled into bed, glad to be getting some rest.

I stirred when the other side of the bed dipped and Kol slipped an arm around my waist, sighing into my hair. I could smell a mix of alcohol and fresh blood on his breath.

"What time is it?" I asked him groggily.

"2am" he whispered into my ear.

"Have fun?" I inhaled again "You smell like you did" he laughed against my skin, his breath tickling my neck.

"Yes, I promise I left all humans only slightly harmed and alive" his lips moved against my ksin as he smiled before quickly placing a kiss to my neck. "Sorry I woke you"

"It's okay" I shrugged leaning back into the embrace. "I want to know where we're going" I repeated my earlier question "I don't like surprises or suspense"

"Well where would you like to go?" he asked, I could feel him propping himself up on one elbow to lean over me slightly.

"I don't know" I admitted "Somewhere different"

"Very helpful Savannah" he mocked my earlier response, I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to get there" I smiled.

"But we don't know where here is yet" he leaned down again; I could feel his hand ghost over my side, down to my thigh and then return the movement over again. "When you decide let me know & we'll go"

"How about New York?" I asked, interested to hear his response.

"If you want to go" his hand continued to roam, I found it extremely distracting which was the reason I had wanted twin beds. "It's up to you"

"Well then I want to go to New York" I nodded "We've already told everybody that's where I am" I laughed "But I do want to go back to Mystic Falls at some point"

"You can go back in a century or so" he shrugged.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a few months." I laughed.

**AN- Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm trying but my inspiration for all of my fics is running a little dry. I'm also on night shift all week :( plus point only 7 days until Insurgance5! Can't wait to meet Nate & the rest of TVD cast that are attending. BUZZING**


	53. Chapter 53

Kol was packing our things into the trunk of the car, given how little we had brought with us it wasn't a lengthy task. My mind was still struggling with the tenor of our conversation last night, He had said a century…that was a long long time away, admittedly I had forever now but my friends and family back home didn't. If I waited that long before I went back even for a short visit they'd be dead, my dad couldn't die without ever getting to see me again. I was all he had.

"The big apple here we come" Kol smiled up at me as he stood in front of my line of vision, I could feel my features fall even further, like a black loud had settled over my mood for the day "A little appreciation would be nice" he scowled over at me.

"I've changed my mind" I shook my head.

"What?" Kol sounded more than a little miffed at my admission.

"I said I've changed my mind" my tone grew, my voice hardening.

"This isn't any time for your indecision Savannah" Kol's features darkened matching my own, I shivered a little at the prospect of an angry Kol, especially when that anger was directly caused and directed at me but I stood my ground.

"Sorry" I shook my head "But I don't want to go anymore" I shrugged.

"Fine" he sighed "Where are we off too now?"

"Mystic Falls" I nodded resolutely.

"No" he walked back up to the room to collect the last bag, the one that contain the cooler filled with blood bags.

I waited patiently for him to return back down beside the car, his face was one of determination when returned to the BMW, opening the back door to slide the cooler along the back seat.

"What do you mean no?" I asked, my jaw setting.

"What part of no don't you understand darling?" he asked slamming the door behind himself.

"You can't tell me what to do Kol" I sighed running a hand through my hair "I want to go back home"

"I can tell you what to do" he laughed "And I am. It's a bad idea." He shook his head.

"Well I believe it's my decision" I could feel my temper rising.

"You believe so much Savannah that has turned out to be false" he started to laugh again "Just get in" he moved over to the front passenger door and held it open, his hand gesturing for me to enter.

"No" I shook my head.

"No?" his jaw clenched and his eyes bored holes into mine.

"What something you don't understand?" I asked one eyebrow quirking up at him as I mocked his earlier response.

"Savannah" he started to speak through gritted teeth, it was clear his patience was wearing thin and Kol never had much of it to start with. I sighed audibly as I turned and walked away from him back up to the motel room; if he wasn't going to take me to Mystic Falls then I wasn't going anywhere.

~~~ Torn Between Two ~~~

I had the window rolled completely down; letting the fresh air hit my face as we sped down the road. Kol had been silent the whole time we were in the car, he never spoke to me only sighed and shot me murderous glares. I was tempted to return the favour but that wouldn't help the situation or his foul mood so I just continued to ignore the daggers his eyes were throwing at me while I listened to the radio.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole way there?" he asked, now turned to face me.

"Well I figured that was best considering your mood" I answered with a brief nod.

"There's nothing wrong with my mood"

"It's sour like old milk" I shot an incredulous glare at him. He shrugged and returned to staring out at the road, I did the same watching the cars pass by as we sat in a cold silence.

The sky darkened eventually, the moon shinning high in the night sky. There were no clouds intruding on the perfect black night, my eyes glued to the sight as we continued on our journey. My legs were getting a little restless as we'd been driving for ours without stopping; I was starting to feel like we'd been stuck in this car all day with little progress as I didn't recognise any of the road signs or sights along the way. I leaned my head back against the seat and slowly shut my eyes, anxious for this journey to be over.

The car jolted when we Kol drove over a small pot hole in the road and the movement caused me to hit my head against the arm it was currently resting on.

"Oww" I complained out loud, scowling over at him, he merely shrugged in response. "Glad to see you're still a ball of charm!" I continued to drill daggers at him with my eyes.

"What can I say" he smiled over at me "I'm just always this friendly"

"Kol stop being a dick" my patience was wearing thin & I could feel my temper rising, I wasn't in the mood for this on-going tension anymore. I was teetering on the edge of rage.

"Well if you didn't have to get your way all the damn time maybe I wouldn't need to be" he shrugged.

"You're joking right?!" I laughed "I'm getting my own way all the time! Well someone has a short term memory"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, his own voice rising.

"You know fine well what I mean Kol, don't play dumb it really doesn't suit you" I turned my head, looking back out the window, taking deep un-needed but calming breaths. The car quickly pulled over to the side of the road, Kol sighed as he hit his foot on the break halting our progress.

"There you go" he sighed as he gestured to the side of the road and the path there.

"What?" I asked looking back over at him.

"Home sweet home" he bit the words out through gritted teeth then flashed his headlights at the road sign.

Mystic Falls.

**AN- Right I'm trying to think of exactly how I want to end this fic, I can't see it going any further as I don't have any kind of plot line to further it. It was all about the choice! So maybe a few more chapters just to finalise things and put a big 'Case Closed' stamp on this story, I will miss it though, so much! I know I haven't updated 'Playing God' in like a week but I'm working on the next update for that one just now! Should be up tonight or tomorrow. Hopefully tonight as I'm going to be super busy tomorrow as it's my sister birthday, the fact that she's going to be 16 has me feeling kinda old :\ I will need to bury my head into typing up a few chapters as a distraction!**


	54. Chapter 54

I had spent most of the day parked outside my old house; my dad was out at work so I was patiently waiting for him to return home. There wasn't anywhere else I'd rather be right now so I wasted the time flicking through some magazines and listening to some music on my iPod. Kol had gotten bored after half an hour and said he was off to find some entertainment, not that I minded that much considering the state of both of our moods with each other it was definitely for the best. I couldn't handle the tension much longer. The sound of a car pulling up over gravel distracted me; I couldn't help the wide smile that crossed my face seeing my dad fumble around with locking the car door. I waited for him to get into the house before I even thought about leaving the car. My earlier worries all came flooding back to me. What if I couldn't control myself around him for whatever reason? Should I tell him what I am? Surely at some point he is going to notice the fact that he's getting older yet his daughter isn't? He's going to expect grandkids one day and that's something I can't offer him anymore, those thoughts were like an ice cold bucket of water over my happy mood as I opened the car door and headed up the path.

"Savannah" my dad pulled me in for a massive squeezing hug when he opened the door to see me standing on the other side of it. "What are you waiting for? Come in!" he exclaimed pulling me through the door, I was instantly relieved I hadn't had to ask him to invite me in, that would have been a tough one to explain. I looked around the living room and took in the state of the place, the curtains were still drawn back and there we old dishes lying on the coffee table, socks on the floor beside the sofa.

"What the hell happened in here?" I asked circling to fully take in the damage.

"This is a bachelor pad now remember!" he started to laugh while he moved to clear the table.

"How's work been?" I asked as I sat down on the now cleared sofa, resting my phone onto the coffee table.

"Same old hun" he shook his head. "How are you enjoying New York?"

"It's good" I lied "I miss home though" I smiled up at him and he started to look a little sad.

"Yeah" he sighed "I miss you too kid"

**~~~ Torn Between Two ~~~**

The time I'd spent at my dad's had been good, all be it a bit draining. Having to make things up to tell him about where I'd been since I was gone and what I'd been doing was a struggle. Lying well had never been a skill of mine, it sucked even more because it was him I was lying too. I was waiting to hear back from Kol, I had texted him & phoned but received no response back, I wanted to tell him he was right, that this had been a bad idea. This trip back home was just a sore reminder of my old life, the one I couldn't get back now. Deciding to go seek him out I got into the car and headed for the house I'd spent most of my vampire life in so far, Klaus' place.

My knuckles connected with the wood of the door, I didn't want to ring the doorbell as the sound was a little too shrill for my sensitive hearing but I didn't have to wait long for a response. The door swung open and I was surprised to see Klaus at the other side of it, answering the door himself.

"Don't you have people to do that for you?" I asked teasingly as I took in his shocked expression.

"What are you doing here?" he sounded as surprised by my visit as he sounded.

"Well given your shock to my showing up on your doorstep I take it you haven't seen your brother?"

"You're looking for Kol?"

"Yeah" I sighed walking past him and into the living room, I sat down onto the sofa and looked around, the room hadn't changed much since the last time I was in it.

"Why are you here?"

"Looking for Kol" I frowned in confusion "We just spoke about this" I laughed.

"No" he shook his head "Mystic Falls I mean"

"Oh" I considered my answer to the question for a moment before continuing "I guess I was feeling slightly nostalgic" I admitted.

"You went to visit your father I take it?" he asked, walking over to rest against the edge of the sofa.

"Yeah" I nodded, smiling sadly. "It was a bad idea, Kol was right"

"It's okay to be curious about him, He's still your father Savannah it's natural to want to see him" he shrugged.

"Yeah but I don't think I can do it again" I shook my head "I don't want to tell him what I am"

"So you'll never visit him again?" Klaus cocked his head to the side slightly watching my reaction carefully.

"No" I sighed "He'll notice I'm not changing, he's not the most perceptive man but my non-aging wouldn't go un-noticed"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather tell him?"

"No, I don't want him to know" I shook my head. My phone started to buzz against ym leg and I sighed with relief when I saw the caller i.d

"Finally" I said down the phone as I answered the call.

"Sorry" Kol mumbled "Where are you?"

"Your brothers" I answered cautiously, the pause down the phone was longer than usual.

"Why?"

"I was looking for you" I admitted honestly.

"Well I'm on my way" Kol sighed down the line "Wait there" I didn't get the chance to reply before he clicked off the other end of the line.

I had my feet curled up on the sofa when Kol came strolling into the house, not even bothering to knock even though he didn't live here anymore.

"There you are" he smiled down at me.

"Yeah" I sighed smiling back up at him.

"How'd it go?" he asked with one eyebrow quirking.

"Okay" I nodded.

"But…?"

"But you were right" I admitted to him through gritted teeth. "It wasn't a good idea."

"I'm glad you agree with me" he smirked "but I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what the favour is" he smiled over at me smugly.

"Compel him again? Only this time not to ever expect any kind of visit or contact from me?" I could feel the tears threaten as my eyesight blurred, Kol nodded in agreement.

**AN- I won't be updating any of my other fics until i have this one finished- it won't be long now anyway. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters left now :(**


	55. Chapter 55

**AN- Lemons ahead.**

Atlanta - 1 week later

Wind was howling outside of the windows, the rain pounding heavily against the glass. Instead of being distracted by the weather outside I found it relaxing. The apartment we decided on was situated on the top floor of the building, it still wasn't that high up considering there were only three stories to the complex. It was a nice luxurious building, I had finally managed to get Kol to settle for something less extravagant. The Mikaelson's had their standards and enough money in the bank to ensure they could live with those & comfortably so it was a challenge to get Kol to except this small apartment instead of the large 7 bedroom house complete with an outdoor pool that he had originally wanted. There were only two of us; we didn't need that much space.

The decoration throughout the apartment was neutral; off whites and cream were the main colours in all the rooms. I would get round to decorating them eventually, the place definitely was lacking colour, a bit of green here and there wouldn't do any harm! Kol was out feeding while I looked online at courses for a local college. I didn't want to waste my time sitting around the house doing nothing; I had forever now so I may as well do something with it. It wasn't any important course I was looking for just yet, baby steps. I was looking at the art courses available when the buzzer at the side of the door started to ring. I clicked the talk button and a male voice came sounding through the system.

"I have a delivery for a Savannah Wyatt" he said.

"Okay come up" I responded, pressing the button at the bottom of the system that opened up the door downstairs. It didn't take him long to reach the door and knock against it quietly. A young guy stood on the other side; he was maybe only a few years older than I was, 21 at a push. He handed me a large bouquet of flowers and a small box.

"Sign here" he pulled an electronic pad from his back pocket and walked away after I had given him my signature, not even bothering with pleasantries. I shrugged as I closed the door back behind me and walked into the kitchen placing the flowers onto the island. I gently pulled out the card from the bunch and opened it, my curiosity spiked. I was surprised to read that they were from Klaus, apparently a 'new home' gift. My excitement about them instantly died as I tried my best to destroy the small note. If Kol knew these were from Klaus he'd just freak out all over again and I'd have to deal with him, I so wasn't in the mood for that today. In the small box was a new key ring for my key chain with a small pink & green house on it, I smiled at the thoughtfulness of the small gift, surprised that Klaus would even think of something like that. Once I had attached it to the metal ring I put the lovely flowers into a vase and sat them on the counter, I admired them for a moment more before I turned back to my research on art courses.

My attention was fully on the task in front of me so I never heard the front door opening, the minute Kol threw himself onto the sofa beside me I nearly jumped out of my skin, if it were possible for me to die of a heart attack I would have.

"For a vampire you should have a more frightening reaction to someone sneaking up on you" Kol laughed at my still shocked expression.

"Or maybe you just shouldn't sneak up on people" I scowled at him.

"Relax darling" he shrugged "I was only having a little fun!" I shook my head at him and turned my head back round to face the screen.

**~~~ Torn Between Two~~~**

I twirled the straw around in my mouth with my tongue as I drank up some of the blood from the small cup. Kol sat and watched me with the same confused and disgusted look he always wore when I drank blood.

"You could at least just drink it from the bag Savannah it's not a bloody milkshake" he shook his head, a frown creasing his forehead.

"A bloody milkshake sounds good though" I smiled over at him, enjoying his disdain. I got up from my seat on the sofa and walked over to where Kol was sitting on the chair, wrapping both of my legs over to sit beside his I perched on his knees. "Why's it matter to you how I consume my intake anyway?" I shrugged.

"Because it's not how a vampire should drink" he shook his head again, his hands moving to my legs brushing up the sides absently.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says me! And considering I was one of the first vampires created darling what I say goes" he winked at me before bringing up one of his hands to remove the straw and cup from mine, placing it down onto the floor.

"I wasn't finished with that yet" I leaned over to the side of the chair only to have Kol's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back into place facing him.

"You can get it later" he offered, his hands tightening further pulling me towards him until I was leaning against his chest, my arms on his shoulders. "I have something else in mind right now" he added.

"3 guesses what?" I asked teasingly as I moved my lips forward to brush them against his jaw, I could feel his chest rumble under my own with a small chuckle.

"Play fair Savannah please"

"Why should I when you never do?" I asked raising myself up to get a better look at him, the amusement was clear on his face.

"Fair point" he answered, pulling me back down to crash his lips against my own. His tongue quickly darted out, brushing against my bottom lip trying to part them. I complied with his silent request and let his tongue explore my mouth as my fingers wrapped through his brown hair, playing with the small length at the nape of his neck.

"You taste like blood" Kol commented as he pulled his lips from mine to place a trail of kisses down my jaw and onto my neck "It would be even better if it was the fresh stuff"

"Shut up" I tugged at his hair, bringing his head back up towards mine as I attacked his lips with a bruising kiss, desperate to save the lecture for another time. Kol's hands went to my knees tucking in behind them; there was a soft breeze as he moved us. My back was suddenly against something soft and I laughed as my head collided with one of the many pillows that decorated the bed. Kol was leaning over me, an arm at each of my sides smirking down at me mischievously as my hands wrapped back around his neck.

My neck was suddenly being attack, kisses planted on every inch of exposed skin. I let my hands wander down from the back of his neck and over his shoulders, down to his chest where I toyed with the buttons on his shirt. Deciding I was ready for the material to vanish I quickly set about removing the article of clothing, the buttons were tricky little things to work, especially in my distracted state so I settled for ripping the last three of them at the bottom off, my patience wearing thin.

"I liked that shirt" he complained against my lips as his kisses returned.

"I'll buy you another one" I breathed the words out against his lips as my hands continued to wander over the newly exposed skin between us, my back arched as his hand quickly ventured between us both and up under my skirt to run his fingers against the material of my underwear. The jolt that travelled through me from such a small action was unbelievable. I felt pressure against my skin as the material dug in briefly, quickly followed by a quick sharp tearing sound. I knew the shock I felt with his impatience was plastered across my face, his clear amusement as he smugly grinned down at me prefect evidence. Kol's hands moved to the top of my blouse, tugging at the small buttons there, I used one of my hands to help him with the task as I wasn't risking anything happening to this article of clothing.

Lying on the bed now dressed in only my bra & a coral skirt I couldn't help but smile up at the messy haired man before me, the damage I'd done by running my hands through it evident. With a fluid movement Kol repositioned himself, he was now crouched over me his hands reaching for the top of my skirt. I was expecting him to try to remove it but he only tucked at it, pulling it up further. Using one of his knees to move mine he put himself between my legs until he was hovering above me, the grin still present on his features as his face descended towards my own, his lips finding mine once again.

The sweet taste of him filled me, his scent surrounded me as his hand returned to my waist and then slithered lower, nudging at my thigh to open it a little further. I complied with the request and moaned into his mouth when his fingers moved between my now completely wet folds. My hips bucked against his hand when he circled a digit around the sensitive bundle of nerves. He continued to torture me for what felt like hours, my hips moving constantly to find more friction that what he was giving me. I groaned in a complaint against his lips and he merely laughed in return.

My hands travelled between us both to brush against the denim of his jeans, trying to elicit some kind of response from him. It worked and I was rewarded with a low growl before his hand wrapped around my wrists, bringing them up and over my head. I squirmed against his hold but I had no hope of breaking free of it, he was far too old for me to over power. Kol smirked down at me as I accepted defeat, sighing I leaned back and stop my struggles. He leaned back over me so his lips could reach mine, his hand still clasped around my wrists tightly as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. I was so caught up in the moment and distracted by what he was doing to me that I didn't even notice or hear the sound of his buckle being undone or the undoing of his zip.

I felt the denim of his jeans brush against my legs as he repositioned himself over me again, moving my hips slightly. I gasped against his lips and arched my back upwards when I felt him at my entrance, a brief wave of fear flowed through me but I was soon replaced with excitement. His hands finally let go of my wrists and I brought them around to place them against his chest. Kol looked down at me briefly, a questioning look on his features, I merely nodded and that was enough of a confirmation for him. His lips claimed mine again as he shifted his hips forward slowly.

**~~~ Torn Between Two ~~~**

I'd spent most of the night curled up against Kol, sighing contently as we talked about the most random things. From the best flavour of ice cream to the potential existence of aliens. It just felt normal, like this was exactly where I should be. My hands travelled absently down his bare chest as I wrapped the covers around my legs.

"I don't want to get out of bed" I laughed against his skin, placing a small kiss to his chest.

"Me either" he inhaled deeply.

**AN- Okay that might have been a crummy place to leave things but I'm still not the best at endings, I just never seem to know when to stop typing lol. Anyway I want to say thank you to all those people who have read and stuck with the story! I already know some people aren't going to be happy with the fact that she chose Kol. I just couldn't not pick Kol; he is my favourite after all. For all those Klaus lovers, I'll maybe write a fic with him & an OC to try and make it up to y'all. Any questions or suggestion etc just leave them in a review or PM. I can't believe this story lasted as long as it did, or that it has gotten the response that it did. I'm just happy so many people enjoyed it.**


End file.
